Lo mucho que me gusta Mirarte
by yazbelltsukinochiba
Summary: Eres alegre, te fascinan los videojuegos, no te gusta estudiar…. y cuando estas cerca lo único que atino a decirte son insultos…. Cada discusión contigo es lo único que me permite acercarme a ti, pero lo que no sabes es lo Mucho que me gusta mirarte cabez
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo Mucho que me gusta mirarte**_

_Eres alegre, te fascinan los videojuegos, no te gusta estudiar…. y cuando estas cerca lo único que atino a decirte son insultos…. Cada discusión contigo es lo único que me permite acercarme a ti, pero lo que no sabes es lo Mucho que me gusta mirarte cabeza de chorlito_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lo mucho que me Gusta mirarte**_

Lunes por la mañana, como todos los días le resulta difícil levantarse temprano. Serena Tsukino es una joven de 17 años, alegre, despistada, le fascinan los videojuegos, y no le gustan las matemáticas.

Serena vas a llegar tarde a la escuela — Dice mama Ikuko.

5 minutos más

SERENAAAAAAAAAAAA!

AYYYY! Que paso donde cuando cómo?

Te dije que te levantaras niña tus amigas te esperan.

QUEEEEEE por que no me levantaste mama

Mama ikuko solo la miraba y se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que serena se levantara temprano!

Afuera esperaban 5 chicas de la misma edad que serena, eran sus amigas incondicionales, Amy, Rey, Lita y mina.

**Rey:** apúrate tonta que por tu culpa ya vamos tarde

**Serena:** ya Rey no me molestes — y le saca la lengua como ya es costumbres en unas de sus peleas

**Amy:** ya chicas no pelen recuerden que debemos darnos prisa por que hoy tenemos el examen de matemáticas.

**Serena y Mina**: NOOOOOOOOO!

**Amy:** si chicas

**Mina**: Serena — tomando sus manos y con ojitos llorosos — Hoy es nuestro día para morir pero siempre seremos amigas en las buenas y en las malas.

**Lita:** ya chicas no exageren — Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

En el Crown un chico alto de tés blanca, ojos verdes, cabellos rubios se encontraba atendiendo a un grupo de clientes, hasta que entro su mejor amigo.

Buenas tardes Andrew

**Andrew:** Hola amigo como estas

Bien, serias tan amable de darme una malteada de chocolate, estoy sediento — Dice un chico de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos de color azul profundo como el océano.

**Andrew:** claro, dame un segundo

En esos mismos instantes entran 5 chicas 2 de ellas con la cabeza agachada y 3 de ellas tratando de consolarlas. Y entonces la ve, ella la que tan solo con su presencia le ilumina su existir, sus cabellos rubios, esos ojos color cielo, esa boca carnosa color carmín pidiendo a gritos que le roben un beso, pero solo podía mirarla.

—Hola Andrew — dicen al unisonó las chicas

**Andrew:** hola chicas como están

**Mina:** muy mal

**Lita:** FATAL

**Amy:** chicas por lo mismo les dije que estudiaran

**Rey:** ay amy es que ellas no tienen remedio

**Andrew:** no me digan examen de matemáticas

Las 5 asientan con la cabeza

**Andrew:** bueno solo hay algo que les levantara el ánimo, malteada de chocolate! Dice con una gran sonrisa

**Serena:** esta vez no creo que haya algo que me levante el ánimo, mi mama me va a matar — Dice al borde del llano la rubia.

No me digas, nuevamente reprobaste cabeza de chorlito — Dice el chico de cabellos negro azabache.

"_No puede ser el otra vez, no puedo creer que en el lugar que me encuentre siempre está el, no lo soporto_" pensó la rubia.

**Serena:** UUUUYY y a ti quien te dijo que opinaras, siempre te metes en las conversaciones ajenas o qué?

Bueno siempre y cuando lo ameriten si, o me equivoco cuando digo que reprobaste?

**Serena:** Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA si repruebo o no?

Nada! — Dice en un tono sin emoción alguna mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"_que linda se ve cuando se enoja, sus mejillas sonrosada, y sus labios haciendo un puchero tentándome a robarle un beso"_ pensó el pelinegro.

**Andrew:** ya muchachos, cuando será el día que se vean y no discutan

**Serena:** cuando en ese día no aparezca el arrogante este.

Olle, olle, cabeza de chorlito tengo nombre recuerdas? O te lo tengo que recordar

**Serena:** SERENA mi nombre es Serena ENTROMETIDO — dice la rubia al borde de la furia.

Pues yo te recuerdo que mi nombre es Darién cabeza de chorlito

**Serena:** Pues para mí siempre serás, un ARROGATE; ENGREIDO; QUE SE CREE QUE TODO LO SABE! — Dice gritando la rubia.

**Darien:** seré arrogante, engreído, pero al menos no repruebo todos los exámenes de matemáticas como otras y no ando dando dolores de cabeza a mis padres por ellos. — dice darien enojado también por el tono en que le hablo la rubia.

Serena se quedo callada, enojada, y roja como la grama, impotente, por las palabras duras que le dijo el chico, siempre era lo mismo cuando estaban los dos en el mismo lugar, una discusión donde ninguno de los dos quería perder.

**Andrew:** ya basta los dos calmensen, todo el local siempre tiene que ver sus espectáculos diarios.

**Rey:** si basta por favor es suficiente por el día de hoy no lo creen?

**Serena:** no te preocupes Andrew, no volverá a pasar solo vine a despedirme

**Andrew:** como que a despedirte serena?

Darien prestaba mucha atención la conversación de las chicas no entendía ni una sola palabra!

**Mina:** Serena no hablaras en serio

**Lita:** no me digas que lo harán, ellos no pueden

**Serena:** si lo harán me lo advirtieron y yo no cumplí con mi promesa

**Amy:** pero serena solo falta un semestre para graduarnos ellos no pueden hacerte esto no pueden hacernos esto chicas.

**Rey:** no pueden, no pueden, eres nuestra amiga no nos pueden separar así por que si! Dice rey con lágrimas en los ojos

**Serena:** lo siento chicas, creo que después de todo si soy un dolor de cabeza para mis padres. Esto último lo dice con voz quebrantada, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Darién quien se encontraba intrigado por lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

¿Qué es lo que no deberían hacerle a serena a quien o a quienes se referían las chicas, porque su cabeza de chorlito estaba tan triste, quien la quería separar de sus amigas, quien la quería separar de él, como haría para vivir sin ella si la separan de él?

_**Hola Este fic lo he tenido durante MUUUUUUUUCHo tiempo en mi cabasita loca ahora trato de darle vida y color , espero le gusten.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_Flash Back_

_-Siéntate Serena queremos hablar contigo- dice un hombre de de 53 años_

_-dime papa_

_-Quiero que me explique que es esto?- le dice estrellando una boleta de calificaciones y en ellas lo único que aparecías eran una cantidad de 34 puntos en cada materia._

_-yo .. yo…_

_-tu nada Serena, dime hija que te hace falta, dime te tratamos mal es eso, o es que acaso tienes un novio y no nos has dicho- dice papa kenji al borde de la histeria._

_Mama Ikuko: serena hija tu padre y yo hemos hablado y hemos llegado a la conclusión que ya deberías adquirir responsabilidad y madurar un poco. Así que…._

_Kenji: asique sino mejoras tus calificaciones te enviaremos con tus abuelos a Inglaterra, haber si con la crianza de antes aprendes a ser responsable._

_Serena: PERO PAPA no me pueden hacer esto_

_Kenji: claro que si jovencita, y te lo advierto un fracaso mas y te vas rumbo a Inglaterra._

_Serena: esto es injusto-dice con lágrimas en sus ojos-no me pueden hacer esto, alejarme de mis amigas_

_Ikuko: pues entonces mejora tus calificaciones hija, te juro que ya no se qué hacer para que mejores serena, queremos lo mejor para ti pero si tú no quieres mejorar…_

_Kenji: te obligaremos a ser una mujer profesional recuerda que la empresa necesitara pronto quien la maneje, y yo me estoy cansando de tus tonterías._

_Serena: NO QUIERO CONDUCIR TU EMPRESA PAPA- dice gritando-lo único que quiero es graduarme con mis amigas, seguir mi sueño._

_Kenji: ya es suficiente jovencita aras lo que se te dice y PUNTO ni una palabra mas- dice kenji enojado y se retira a su despacho._

_Serena sale corriendo a su habitación hecha un mar de lagrimas, se tira en su cama a llorar, no podía creer que su padre la quisiera mandar a Inglaterra un país del cual no conocía absolutamente a nadie. No quería separe de sus amigas, de Andrew que haría si no vuelve a ver a la persona que ansia ver cada día aunque él la odiase._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Andrew:** espera serena como es eso de que te vienes a despedir explícamelo por favor.

**Serena:** ahora no, mas tarde ahora debo llegar a casa, nos vemos

**Chicas:** Serena espéranos

En eso salen las 4 muchachas detrás de ella y dejando a un Andrew y Darien con una gran interrogante.

En casa de los tsukino

**Serena:** ya llegue

**Ikuko:** hija….

**Kenji:** te estaba esperando jovencita

**Serena:** ¡papá!

**Kenji:** me podrías explicar cómo es eso de que reprobaste el examen de matemáticas?

**Serena:** QUE, pero como te enteraste si yo no…

**Kenji:** fui al colegio esta tarde, jovencita haber espero una explicación razonable

**Serena:** yo yo… papa esto…

Kenji la miro, y lo único q atino a decir fue….

**Kenji:** alista tus maletas partes esta misma tarde a Inglaterra, tus boletos de avión los tengo conmigo y no quiero ninguna objeción.

**Serena:** p...pero papá, no puedes hacerme esto, dame una oportunidad papa

**Kenji:** HE DICHO HAS TUS MALETAS SERENA- dice en un tono totalmente frío

Ikuko solo podía ver las lagrimas que corrían por las lagrimas de su hija sabía perfectamente del temperamento de esposo, y también sabía que cuando decía algo no había quien lo contradijera…. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo …..

Fue directo al despacho y vio a su esposo revisar unos papeles.

**Ikuku:** kenji y si reconsideraras tu decisión tal vez….-fue cortada por su esposo

**Kenji:** de ninguna manera, Ikuko sabes que amo a nuestra hija pero ya es hora de que aprenda a ser responsable.

**Ikuko:** te entiendo pero de repente serena necesite ayuda en el estudio

**Kenji:** ayuda, ayuda como haber, tiene los mejores libros, la mejor tecnología, está en uno de los mejores colegios que más quiere esta niña.

**Ikuko:** tal vez un instructor privado?

**Kenji:** como dices?

**Ikuko:** tal vez nuestra hija necesita clases privadas, un profesor privado que la ayude con las matemáticas y las materias que no entiende.

**Kenji:** que cosas dices ikuko, que nos garantiza que esta es aprovechará esta nueva oportunidad.

**Ikuko:** por favor Kenji, dale una segunda oportunidad, si no la aprovecha yo misma comprare los boletos a Inglaterra, piensa un poco, la estamos alejando de sus amigas y nada mas falta un semestre para que termine el año.

**Kenji:** un semestre casi fracasado… está bien Ikuko voy a darle una oportunidad a Serena pero el instructor lo elegiré yo. De acuerdo

Ikuko solo se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo y le dio un calido beso en los labios, sabía que Kenji era implacable en cuanto a decisiones pero también sabia que no soportaría estar lejos de su hija.

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ikuko:** se puede? Dice tocando la puerta del cuarto de serena

Serena habré y se abraza a su mama en un mar de lágrimas

**Ikuko:** ya hija no llores, he hablado con tu padre

**Serena:** como no quieres que llore mama, mi papa no entiende que no me puedo estar lejos de mis amigas, de ustedes.

Ikuko le sonreí tiernamente y le dice: no te irás serena Kenji decidió darte una segunda oportunidad.

**Serena:** como dices- con los ojos abiertos y un rostro iluminado

**Ikuko:** lo que escuchaste pero con una condición

**Serena:** condición, cual?

**Ikuko:** tendrás un instructor privado

**Serena:** no importa mama, aceptare lo que sea con tal de no irme a Inglaterra- y la abraza llena de felicidad.

Después de esto serena les comunica a las chicas la decisión de sus padres y estas estallan en felicidad al ver que sus amiga no se va para ningún lado.

Lejos de allí se encuentra un hombre de 53 años alto, de cabellos blancos hablando con un joven de cabellos azabache.

-Si señor Thome por ahora todo va bien en el hospital.

-Me alegro mucho Darien, veras te hice venir a mi despacho por que resulta que tengo una buen amigo mío y necesita un tutor para su hija, al parecer la chica tiene problemas en algunas materias. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría asistirle ya que eres muy buen instructor y lo has demostrado con los practicantes que han ingresado al hospital.

**Darien:** pues… no se debo checar mis horarios

**Thomae:** no te preocupes por eso, ya veremos cómo lo arreglamos, solo necesito que me digas un sí o no

**Darien:** bueno si es así, no creo que una entrada extra me valla nada mal, asique lo acepto

**Thomeo:** perfecto! Mañana mismo te presento a mi amigo.

Al día siguiente

Buenos días señorita busco al seños Kenji Tsukino- Concertó una cita con el señor Tsukino.

-si tengo una entrevista con él

-Un momento por favor- la recepcionista toma el teléfono y se comunica con la oficina de su jefe- Puede pasar joven.

El joven se dirige a una de las oficinas con unas puertas de cristal enormes.

-Buenos días

**Kenji:** buenos días, tú debes ser Darien

**Darien**: así es, pero como sabe mi nombre

**Kenji:** Thomoe me hablado mucho de ti, prácticamente te tiene en un pedestal muchacho. Y vaya que no se ha equivocado en mi vida había visto alguien que sea tan puntual en una entrevista.

**Darien:** al parecer asi es, según me dijo usted necesita un instructor

**Kenji:** así es, y bien empecemos por el principio cuántos años tienes, porque te ves muy joven para ser Doctor

**Darien:** eso es porque recientemente me recibí de doctor, y si soy algo joven tengo 25 años

**Kenji:** vaya para ser un doctor de tu categoría eres muy joven, darien

**Darien:** asi es, como realice mis estudios en Estados Unidos, puede graduarme antes de lo que tenía previsto.

**Kenji**: me parece muy bien, muchacho, antes de entrar en materia quiero hacerte una pregunta. Sabes controlar rabietas de una adolecente.

Darien se sorprendió ante esta pregunta un tanto ilógica.

**Darien:** bueno vera señor Tsukino, en ese campo no creo saber mucho al respecto, pero puedo preguntar el por qué de su pregunta.

**Kenji:** veras Darien, mi hija es una jovencita, tierna, amable, pero con respecto al estudio puede volverse una verdadera odisea, no le gusta estudiar y si es matemáticas créeme hará hasta lo imposible por no querer saber de ellas.

Le estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, si no la pasa le enviare directo a Inglaterra, no me mal interpretes adoro a mi hija pero, quiero que sea una mujer responsable, ya que pronto se convertirá en la dueña de todo este imperio.

**Darien:** lo entiendo señor, pero no sabremos si pueda pasar la prueba sino lo intentamos no lo cree.

**Kenji:** si, ya te pareces a mi esposa, con lo de las segundas oportunidades. Entonces dime Darien aceptas ser el tutor de mi hija.

**Darien:** bueno solo tengo una objeción, por lo general siempre tengo alguna emergencia en el hospital asiq….

**Kenji:** no te preocupes por eso, podrás atenderlas pero de verdad necesito con urgencia tu ayuda, sino temo que mi hija repruebe el años esculcar.

**Darien:** entonces no se diga más, cuando empezamos

**Kenji:** esta misma tarde sino tienes inconveniente

**Darien:** para nada además hoy me toca guardia a las 10.30pm

**Kenji:** pues entonces sígueme muchacho

5 chicas se encontraban celebrando que su amiga no se fuera para ningún otro país.

**Mina:** por Serena

**Rey:** si

**Lita:** qué bueno que no vas amiga

**Amy:** si, pero recuerda que debes ponerte al día con los estudios Serena.

**Serena:** si chicas, pero aun no se cual es la propuesta de mi papa y ya saben cómo es el.

**Andrew:** sea lo que sea Serena es mejor a que te envíen lejos de nosotros

SI! Gritan las chicas al unisonó.

**Serena:** bueno chicos los dejos porque ya debo llegar a mi casa, nos vemos

Serena se despide de los chicos y se dirige a su casa, lo menos que quería era tener problemas con su mama o su papa, menos ahora que la habían perdonado y no la enviarían a Inglaterra.

**Serena**: ya llegue

**Kenji:** que bueno que llegas hija

**Serena:** papa que haces aquí no es muy temprano

**Kenji:** solo vine de paso, porque quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo tutor

**Serena:** tutor?

**Ikuko:** si hija recuerdas que te dije que no te enviaríamos a Inglaterra con una condición.

**Serena:** y la condición es….

**Kenji:** que darás clases privadas con un instructor, después de clases, tus días de vagancia y videojuegos se acabaron jovencita.

**Serena:** QUEEEEEEEEEE! No mas videojuegos papa, pero…

**Ikuko:** es eso o Inglaterra serena- dice ikuko un poco enojada por la actitud de serena.

**Serena:** mmmmmm… está bien papa, mama- dice la rubia cabizbaja

**Kenji:** bien porque desde hoy empezaran tus clases

**Serena:** QUEE tan pronto

**Kenji:** claro que si jovencita no perderás ni un minuto más

**Serena:** bueno al menos me dejaras comer no es así papa-dijo irónicamente la rubia.

**Kenji:** por supuesto serena tampoco soy inhumano, apropósito te lo voy a presentar.

Mama Ikuko fue por el chico para que su hija conozca a su nuevo instructor.

**Kenji:** Serena quiero presentarte al joven Darién Chiba, él será tu nuevo Instructor de clases.

**Serena:** TUUUUUUUU!

_**Bueno este es el segundo capítulo no tengo pensado alargar esta historia ya que en lo personal no me gustan muy largas después se ponen tediosas, espero les gusten este nuevo capítulo acepto críticas constructivas.**_

_**BAy nos vemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Darien**

_Me encontraba en la sala de la que sería de ahora en adelante mi alumna una casa sin lugar a dudas con sus lujos, pero podía percibir el olor hogareño. _

_Ikuko: Darien me acompañas por favor queremos presentarte a nuestra hija_

_Hice un ademan positivo con mi cabeza y la seguí, pero no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo…_

_Era ella, sus ojos color cielo, sus cabellos dorados como el oro, sus labios… Dios sus labios, o Diosito me ama muchísimo o es una patraña del destino... mi encantamiento se desborona por un …._

_TUUUUUUUUUUU!_

**Kenji:** que ustedes se conocen?

**Serena:** e…. este….

**Darien:** Vera señor Tsukino, su hija y yo nos conocemos por mi amigo Andrew

**Ikuko:** o si no me equivoco Andrew es el chico de los videojuegos no es así serena.

**Serena:** si_ dice con un tono de decepción

**Kenji:** bueno como se conocen entonces nos ahorraremos las presentaciones, y ahora jovencita ve a preparte para que inicies tus clases.

**Serena:** si papa_ Subió a su habitación no antes sin brindarle una mirada de odio a su ahora Instructor?

**Serena**

_No puede ser que me este pasando esto, solo a mi me puede estar pasando esto, de todas las malas estudiantes del mundo me tiene que tocar de instructor al INSOLENTE Y ARROGANTE de CHIBA! No seguramente Diosito me detesta._

_Que voy hacer? Ahora si se va a burlar de mi con ganas. UYYYYYYYYY no puede ser no puede ser!_

Serena se dio un baño rápido y se coloco una falda en color rosa de tabletas que le llegaban casi a mitad de sus muslos, un blusita de tirantes en color blanco, busco su libreta de apuntes y decidió bajar para sus lecciones, no antes pedir al cielo con todas sus fuerzas que Darien no se burlara de ella.

**Serena:** estoy lista

**Ikuko:** serena pon todo de tu parte ya sabes que debes cumplir con tu promesa hija. Ahora me retiro.

Serena y Darien quedaron solos en la sala, en un profundo silencio, se miraban fijamente uno al otro como si estuvieran librando una batalla campal con sus ojos.

**Darien:** asique te ibas a ir a Inglaterra_ pregunto, no podía seguir aguanto su curiosidad

**Serena:** si_ dijo desviando su mirada_ como es que eres mi instructor no lo entiendo

**Darien:** veras un colega me comento que un amigo tenía problemas con su hija_ dijo esto con una sonrisa_ y como tengo experiencia enseñando… me contrataron para ser tu tutor cabeza de chorlito.

**Serena:** uyyyyyyyyyyyyyy aclaremos algo si, el que seas mi instructor no te da derecho a que pongas apodos. Llamarme por mi nombre quieres

**Darien:** no me digas, aclaremos algo cabeza de chorlito, yo soy tu tutor por lo tanto en MIS horas tu harás lo que yo te diga eso incluye que te llame como lo q eres, una cabeza de chorlito.

**Serena:** No, no lo harás se lo diré a mi padre

**Darien:** dilo, y te ganaras un boleto directo a Inglaterra, tu padre me comento que no tiene pensado cambiar de instrutor_dijo con una sonrisa malvada y a la vez sexy.

**Serena:** porque me odias tanto, que fue lo que te hice_ le dice con sus ojos vidriosos por la impotencia.

**Darien:** yo no te odio cabeza de chorlito_ fue su respuesta_ ahora pongamos al día, hasta donde tengo entendido tienes problemas en matemáticas.

Así empezaron con las lecciones algebraicas, ecuaciones, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Darien serena no lograba entender ni una sola de sus explicaciones o al menos eso hacía creer.

**Serena:** YA es suficiente no entiendo y punto.

Darien: O es mi imaginación o no quisiste prestar ni la mas mínima atención?

**Serena:** Piensa lo que quieras arrogante.

**Darien:** dime una cosa que se siente tenerlo todo y no aprovecharlo, que no te das cuenta que si no aprovechas esta segunda oportunidad te alejaran de las personas que mas amas? Madura serena.

**Serena:** como me llamaste_ dice con los ojos abiertos como platos.

**Darien:** Ahora de inaplicada sorda, como es que sucedio?

**Serena:** contigo no se puede, de verdad_ se levanta pero es detenida por un brazo.

A sentir el contacto de su piel ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

**Darien:** espera, no podemos seguir así, al menos que de verdad tú quieras marcharte lejos de aquí_ dijo en un tono triste.

**Serena:** y cómo quieres que seamos entonces, míranos no soportamos estar en el mismo lugar sin que algo explote, escucha Darien, si ni tan siquiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre, como prendes que entienda estas ecuaciones. Dime una cosa y seme sincero porque me odias tanto, porque no podemos ser amigos.

**Darien**: ya te dije que no te odio cabeza de chorlito, y tampoco quiero ser tu amigo._ a todo esto serena se da vuelta para retirarse hasta que….

**Darien:** espera a dónde vas

**Serena:** hacer mis maletas, no hay remedio, ni tan siquiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre _ dice triste

**Darien:** entonces ágamos un acuerdo, yo te llamare por tu nombre siempre y cuando pongas tu empeño en las ecuaciones.

**Serena:** hablas en serio

**Darien:** Muy en serio_ dijo con una mirada profunda

**Serena:** entonces trato hecho….. Una cosa más

**Darien:** tú dirás

**Serena:** no me mires así, me haces sentir incomoda_ dijo y salió de la sala

**Darien:** como tú digas mi cabeza chorlito_ dijo con una sonrisa sexy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

La noche había llegado, y con ella los pensamientos más profundos para una jovencita. Aun le costaba asimilar que la persona que más detesta en el mundo, sea su instructor. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció le pareció el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero este, cada vez que la veía solamente se dirigía hacia ella con apodos, e insultos, a veces se preguntaba si era tanto su desagrado por ella, que ni tan siquiera podían llegar a ser amigos. ¿Por qué la desatestaba tanto?

**Serena:** ay estoy agotada, en mi vida había estudiado tanto _dijo tendiéndose en la cama boca arriba._ Aun no puedo creer que Darien sea mi Tutor mmmm…_ Serena empezó a recordar la manera en que Darien la miro la ultima vez y esta se ruborizo de los pies a la cabeza. _ Que le pasa a ese arrogante si cree que me voy a dejar por sus miradas está muy pero muy equivocado.

**En el colegio **

**Mina:** que Darien es tu TUTOR

**Rey:** no me lo puedo creer!

**Lita:** pero Serena como pueden dar clases si ustedes dos no se soportan.

**Amy:** Lita tiene razón, pero creo que eso es mejor a que te vayas lejos de nosotras Serena.

**Serena:** tienes razón Amy, pero….

**Rey:** no me digas que discutieron delante de tus padres

**Serena:** no tanto como eso

**Mina:** entonces

**Serena:** es que…. _ dijo jugando con sus dedos _ saben chicas sus miradas me intimidan.

**Las chicas:** QUEEEEEEEE!

**Rey:** como que sus miradas, si todo el tiempo se miran como se fueran a destajarse el uno al otro.

**Serena:** si pero la mirada con la que me miro ayer me… ay olvídenlo chicas.

**Mina:** no no no serenita ahora mismo nos explicas todo con lujo de detalles haber desembucha.

**Serena:** es que verán chicas Darien y yo llegamos a un acuerdo en el que él me llamaba por mi nombre, pero yo tengo que responderle en las clases de matemáticas.

**Lita:** aja y entonces….

**Serena:** bueno es que su mirada era tan profunda….. era como si pudiera ver mi alma! _ en ese momento toca el timbre de entrada y para el salón ya que no quería hablar más del tema.

**Lita:** están pensando lo mismo que yo?

**Rey:** Lita tu crees que Darien….

**Mina:** con que mirada profunda he

**Amy:** ya muchachas que se están imaginando por el amor de Dios.

**Rey:** tienes razón Amy algo así solo pasaría en nuestros sueños

Todas empiezan a reír excepto mina quien no se traga el cuento de las que entre esos dos no estaba pasando nada.

**En el crown**

**Andrew:** Que tú QUE!

**Darien**: eso mismo Drew

**Andrew:** Santa madre de Dios, Darien pero como es eso posible tu dándole clases a Serena, pero si ustedes dos no pueden estar ni un minuto juntos sin que explote el lugar en donde se encuentran!

**Darien:** lo sé, pero míralo del lado positivo, así Serena no se irá a Inglaterra y yo podre vengarme por todos sus insultos no te parece!

**Andrew:** Darien te lo advierto no le hagas daño a Serena

**Darien:** claro que no como se te ocurre pero es hora de esa cabeza de chorlito madure no te parece.

**En casa de los Tsukino**

Serena se encontraba en la tina de baño, en un relajante baño de burbujas, necesita destrenzarse y estar lo mas relajada posible para sus clases de matemáticas y su instructor.

**Serena:** ay! _ dijo en un suspiro _ Dentro de 15 minutos tengo clases con el pedante de Darien, mmmmm… pensándolo bien aunque sea pedante y grosero es muy guapo, ay pero que cosas estoy diciendo.

El timbre de la casa empezó a sonar, mama ikuko fue abrir la puerta, era Darien, puntal como siempre. La señora tsukino le ofreció uno de los pasteles que había hecho junto con una taza de té.

**Darien:** esta delicioso señora Ikuko

**Ikuko:** muchas gracias Darien, pero me puedes decir Ikuko que eso de señora me hace sentir vieja.

**Darien:** de acuerdo

**Serena:** hola mama, ayyy que delicia _ dice pero es interrumpida por su mama.

**Ikuko:** nada de eso jovencita tienes clases lo recuerdas

**Serena:** pero es que no puedo comer ni aunque sea un pedacito

**Darien:** no sería buena idea después te da sueño y no prestas atención._ dijo darien, serena solo atino a sacarle la lengua ya que no podían discutir delante de su mama.

**Darien:** bueno Serena el día de hoy vas aprender a buscar el valor de X+Y.

**Serena:** x+Y? Dios ten misericordia de mi_ dice con una cascada de lagrimas correr por sus mejillas.

**Darien:** no seas tan melodramática que no es nada del otro mundo, mira te explico _ pero cuando darien le empieza a explicar le coloca el libro de una manera en la que el queda detrás de ella, hablándole casi muy cerca de su oído. Por lo que serena más que entender la explicación se sentía nerviosa de la proximidad que tenía sus tutor, sentir su calidez su aliento rozarle la piel, estaba concentrada en la melodiosa voz de Darién en vez de la explicación.

Serena como por instinto se voltea y lo mira a los ojos, y repara sus ojos, eran tan profundos sus cabellos negros como la noche, su mandíbula que le daba un toque tan varonil, sus labios delgados. Darien también se quedo observándola, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos como si quisieran reflejarse el uno al otro atreves de ellos, y poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de serena, quedando a unos cinco centímetros de sus labios, podían sentir el aliento de ambos, Serena sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, _la iba a besar? Dios si lo va hacer que lo haga rápido. _Justo cuando cerró sus ojos para esperar ese beso…..

**Darien:** entendiste la ecuación Serena_ le dijo en un tono ronco

"_QUEE, que que fue lo que paso, como la pudo dejar ay en el aire"_ _ pensó Serena

**Serena:** q… que cosa?_ pregunto en un hilo de voz

**Darien:** que si entendiste la ecuación, te he explicado paso por paso como encontrar el valor de x+Y.

**Serena:** el valor de x+Y? quien puede pensar en x+y cuando estábamos por besarnos _ pensó en voz alta,

**Darien:** que fue lo que dijiste_ serena se quedo viéndolo por un unos segundos, entonces comprendió que todo era una broma, Darien Chiba solo quería fastidiarla asiéndole creer que la iba a besar. _"Que estúpida he sido y yo creyendo que me iba a besar" _pensó Serena.

**Serena:** Olvídalo _ contesto cortante _ perdona mi descuido no volverá a pasar, podrías volver a explicarme _ dijo en un tono triste_ _"como se te puede ocurrir que un hombre como él guapo, inteligente y aparte de eso doctor se va a fijar en alguien que ni tan siquiera puede entender matemáticas, madura serena, madura"_ se dijo a sí misma en su mente.

Darien volvió a explicarle los pasos de la ecuación, pero no paso por alto que serena se encontraba triste? _"será por mí, Darien eres un tonto como pudiste dejarla así sin más, porque no puedes dejar de ser tan cobarde y confesarle lo que sientes, si como si alguien tan dulce y alegre como ella se pueda fijar en alguien tan aburrido como yo"_ se dijo a sí mismo..

En ese momento suena el celular de Serena

**Serena:** si diga

_ Hola Bombón como estas?

**Serena:** Seiya, como estas cuanto tiempo _ _Seiya quien rayos era Seiya_, se pregunto Darien.

**Seiya:** muy bien pero te extraño muchísimo, tanto que estoy muy pero muy cerca de ti.

**Serena:** no me digas que ya estás en la ciudad!

**Seiya:** mejor aun, voltea bombón_ en ese momento serena se voltea y mira a Seiya que se encontraba en su casa! Y corre a darle un abrazo. Seiya la abraza tan fuerte que la levanta del suelo y empieza a dar vuelas con ella en brazos para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

**Serena:** porque no me dijiste que venias para la casa, te hubiéramos preparado una cena de bienvenida.

**Seiya:** es que quería darte una sorpresa y veo que lo he logrado _ le dijo viéndola con unos ojos tan tiernos que reflejaba lo mucho que la había extrañado.

**Darien:** muy bien muy bien, lamento interrumpir su "encuentro" pero Serena tenemos que seguir con las clases recuerdas _ dijo en un tono celoso? La escena vista de Seiya con serena no le gusto para nada quien es ese, y porque SU serena lo abrazo con tanta efusividad.

**Serena:** verdaderamente que eres un grosero, que no ves que tenemos dos años que no nos vemos.

**Seiya:** el señor es….

**Darien:** Darien Chiba _ estrecha la mano del joven pero al instante de estrecharla le da un apretón de mano que Seiya no paso desapercibido, ambos jóvenes se miran a los ojos desatando un ambiente tenso.

**Serena:** Seiya el es mi instructor de matemáticas, Darien chiba_ dice arrastrando cada una de las letras del nombre de darien.

**Seiya:** Seiya kou un placer

**Seiya:** creo que darien tiene razón bombón debes estudiar, nos vemos recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente _ dice pero antes de salir de la casa se despide con un beso cercano a los labios de la rubia, acción que no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro._ nos vemos bomboncito.

**Serena:** olle no puedes ser mas amable

**Darien:** y tu deja ser tan coqueta

**Serena:** Coqueta? Qué diablos te pasa ese es mi mejor amigo y mira como lo tratas quien te has creído que eres.

**Darien:** tu tutor y te recuerdos que en mis horas de estudio haces lo que yo te diga.

**Serena:** que insolente eres y mal educado

**Darien:** mal educado yo? No soy yo el que se anda besuqueando con el primero que entra a mi casa.

**Serena:** que cosa? Quien te crees que eres, en primer lugar a ti que te importa a quien beso y en segunda te prohíbo que trates mal a Seiya.

**Darien:** BIEN!

**Serena:** BIEN!

Pero darien no puede contener la rabia que tenia ver a serena en brazos de otro hombre y además besada frente a sus ojos era demasiado!

**Darien:** estas son las lecciones que deberás tener resueltas para mañana _ dijo secamente

**Serena:** Tú estás loco verdad son 10 páginas jamás podre tener esto para mañana tengo tarea que hacer.

**Darien:** te dije que hicieras las lecciones entendido

**Serena:** No no lo hare estás loco, quería ver a Seiya esta noche tengo muchas cosas que hablar con el

**Darien:** enserio, vaya amigo el que tienes no? _ le dice acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia

**Serena:** que insinúas _ dijo nerviosa_ deja de acercarte que es lo que te pasa ahora me quieres pegar o que.

**Darien:** nunca sería capaz de pegarle a una mujer, dime una cosa tus padres saben que te ves a escondidas a con él, que sales por las noches, debe ser por eso que repruebas los exámenes de matemáticas, quien sabe lo que haces por las noches con ese_ dijo con todo el desprecio, hasta que sintió una bofetada en su mejilla derecha que lo hace tambalearse del impacto.

**Serena:** como te atreves hablarme de ese modo insolente_ dice con sus ojos vidriosos.

**Darien:** eres muy osada al pegarle a un hombre serena_ le dice en un todo sensual_ mi abuelo siempre ha dicho que a una mujer se le pega de una sola manera_ toma a serena por los hombros y la pega a él, serena por reacción cierra fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe pero lo que siente son los cálidos labios de darien. Ella al principio se sorprende, y se siente nerviosa, pero poco a poco se deja llevar por las sensaciones que le brindan los labios de Darien, hasta que se entrega totalmente aquel beso. El la toma de la cintura y con la otra mano toma su nunca para profundizar el beso, pasa su lengua por sus labios pidiendo acceso a su boca y serena se lo da sintiendo su cálida lengua, pequeños gemidos salían de la rubia quien para estas alturas sube sus brazos a la nuca del pelinegro y este la aprieta más a su cuerpo convirtiéndose así en un beso apasionado, hasta que les falto el aire para respirar, darien separa sus labios y pega su frente al de serena_ no sabes cuantas beses dese hacer esto._ Darien…_ dice la rubia, y el vuelve a besarle de una manera más tierna que la anterior, hasta que sienten unos pasos_ Hola familia ya llegue_ serena y darien dieron un salto era Kenji quien había llegado de trabajar.

**Kenji:** buenas noches Darien

**Darien:** buenas noches señor tsukino_ dice con la voz casi sin aire

**Kenji:** espero que las clases te estén ayudando serena.

**Serena:** e… e… si… si p.. papa_ dice con voz entrecortada, aun no se recupera de aquel beso.

**Kenji:** bueno veo que es hora de la cena, Darien quisieras acompañarnos a la cenar esta noche.

**Darien:** bueno este_ en ese momento suena su celular_ discúlpenme_ si, en 30 minutos estaré allí_ cierra el celular_ agradezco la invitación pero tengo una emergencia en el hospital.

**Kenji:** Sera para la próxima, ve hijo que debe ser una emergencia_ dijo Kenji después de retirarse al comedor dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Serena estaba nerviosa, aduras penas se podía mantener en pie, le temblaban las piernas, siempre había soñado con su primer beso, pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza que se lo daría darien, tenia los labios hinchados y rojos por la intensidad de aquel beso.

**Serena:** yo… yo... voy a mi habitación_ pero es detenida por los brazos de Darien

**Darien:** espera por favor, se que ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar pero me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que paso

**Serena:** no hay de qué hablar, me imagino que es una de tus venganzas no es así.

**Darien:** no no_ le dice abrazándola acercándola más a su cuerpo, y acariciándole el rostro_ no serena, no es ninguna venganza, o broma ni nada por el estilo, Dios debí decirte esto antes, pero no me niegues el poder hablar contigo por favor.

**Serena:** estas seguro que no es una broma_ dice mirando sus ojos _no no lo es_ dice el pelinegro_ está bien _ dice ruborizada.

**Darien:** perfecto, mañana podemos hablar de esto, puedo inventar que las clases las daremos en la biblioteca de la universidad, Dios serena necesito decirte tanto_ la rubia lo mira quien era este darien donde quedo el arrogante de Chiba!_ nos vemos mañana_ pero antes de irse se despide de serena con un ligero beso en los labios, dejando a una atontada serena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**6/08/2011**

Eran las 12.45pm y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, los últimos acontecimientos vividos en el día la tenían pensativa, transportado prácticamente, aun podía sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios, podía saborear el sabor de sus labios, oler su aroma. Siempre había soñado con su primer beso, pero definitivamente el que recibió supero sus espesativas y no se arrepentía que fuera así y mucho menos que fuese su príncipe el que se lo diera.

Con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormida, ya mañana vería que le diría su príncipe arrogante, pero rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo lo que ha acontecido tengo un final feliz para ella y no otra de su bromas.

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

_Doctor chiba todo está listo para la intervención dijo una enfermera de cabellos lila.

**Darien:** muy bien ayudemos a este bebe venir al mundo_ luego de 1 hora el joven doctor se encontraba en su oficina meditando en los labios de su cabeza de chorlito.

"Mañana te diré lo mucho que me gustas princesa, lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que me gusta mirarte" pensó Darien_ había salido de la casa de serena por una emergencia en el hospital, se trataba de una mujer que tenia principios de preclancia y como el especialista en ginecología no se localizaba tubo que asistir en la casera de la paciente. Ahora solo puede pensar en cómo hacer que el día de mañana sea un día perfecto para declárele a Serena.

Al día siguiente, serena como es de costumbre se queda dormida, llegando tarde la primera clase y para rematar de matemáticas, allí la esperaban 5 de sus mejores amigas y alguien a quien no esperaba encontrar.

**Serena:** perdón por la tardanza_ dice con la cabeza baja y con la voz agotada.

**Rey:** Tarde como siempre

**Mina:** tranquila serena, el profesor aviso que no podría darnos clases el día de hoy

**Serena:** es en serio, vaya y yo que corrí desde mi casa porque venía tarde

**Lita:** ay serena, no nos digas que te quedaste dormida

**Serena:** si_ dice con vergüenza

_No lo puedo creer aun sigues llegando tarde, pensé que ya habías madurado bombón _ un joven de coleta negra

**Serena:** Seiya!_ dice asombrada no esperaba encontrarse con su mejor amigo en la escuela.

**Seiya:** el mismo que viste y calza

**Serena:** pero que haces aquí, pensaba que venias de pasó nada mas

**Seiya:** pues veras, pienso quedarme una larga temporada, y quien quita para siempre _ dice mirando tiernamente a la rubia

**Amy:** vaya esa si que es una buena noticia, pero si tu estas aquí quiere decir que….

**Mina:** Oh por Dios, yaten también esta aquí

**Amy:** y Taiki también

**Seiya:** pues son mis hermanos no? Asique me siguen a donde vaya_ en ese momento dos jóvenes entran al salón uno, era de cabellos plateados y el otro castaño_ y hablando de ellos_ dijo Seiya.

**Yaten:** hola chicas

**Mina:** Yaten_ dijo emocionada la rubia_ que alegría volver a verte… a verlos_ dijo con una risita nerviosa.

**Taiki:** a nosotros también nos da mucho gusto volver a verlas muchachas.

**Seiya:** si ahora si volveremos a ser los amigos de antes

**Rey:** es cierto, esto hay que celebrarlo

**Mina:** tienes toda la razón

**Lita:** por que no vamos al crown esta misma tarde a celebrar

**Amy:** me parece buena idea

**Serena:** estem… yo no creo poder asistir, recuerden que tengo clases de matemáticas

**Seiya:** es cierto y con ese tutor que tienes_ dijo con su rostro serio_ dudo mucho que te deje salir bombón.

**Mina:** ay serena no nos puedes hacer esto, además de cuando acá un profesor te a detenido de una fuga.

**Rey:** es cierto, por mas que ese profesor sea darien, ningún profesor a podido con nostras no es asi chicas_ todas asienten con la cabeza.

**Serena:** bueno…. _ no sabía que hacer tenía una cita con Darien esta tarde, una cita? No puede ser, y si es una mentira y si se quiere burlar de mi como siempre? Tengo que descubrir que se trae _ lo siento muchísimo chicos, pero si fallo en esta segunda oportunidad me alejaran de ustedes, no creen que podamos celebrarlo en otro momento?

**Yaten:** no lo puedo creer quien eres tu y donde esta NUESTRA Serena_ dice en tono burlon.

**Serena:** no es broma chicos es en serio

**Seiya:** al parecer ese instructor te tiene bien controlada_ dijo con ironía el pelinegro.

**Serena:** no es eso_ a quien quería engañar deseaba saber que era lo que darien quería decirle, pero tampoco quería quedar mal con sus amigos.

**Taiki:** bueno podemos celebrar mañana, es sábado además no tienes clases los sábados o si Sere?

**Serena:** pues no, pero…

**Mina:** resuelto mañana nos vemos en el casa de rey y no quiero discutir sere entendido.

**Seiya:** bombon recuerdas lo que te dije ayer en tu casa_ serena asintió con la cabeza_ bueno necesito decírtelo ya o si no creo que no podre soportar esto que siento.

**Serena:** Seiya_ dice con asombro_ es algo malo?

**Seiya:** no mi dulce bombon_ dice tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas mirándola con ternura_ recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente lo recuerdas_ entonces Serena recordó que la ultima que hablaron él, su mejor amigo le había comentado que no la veía como su amiga únicamente, sino como mujer, lo que causo que se ruborizada.

**Serena:** si lo recuerdo_ podemos discutirlo a la salida_ dice el pelinegro_ pues….._ en ese momento suena el timbre.

"_Uff salvada por la campana"_ pensó la rubia.

Era medio Día cuando el despertador sonó, se encontraba agotado después de la guardia que tuvo en el hospital, quedo totalmente exhausto, miro la hora y sonrió era hora de ver a la dueña sus pensamientos, hoy le confesaría lo que sentía. Se levanto se dio un baño y se preparo algo ligero para comer ya que tenía pensado almorzar con su cabeza de chorlito, se vistió y decidió partir.

**EN LA ESCUELA:**

**Serena:** chicas nos vemos mañana

Desacuerdo serena: dicen las chicas al unisonó

**Seiya:** hola chicos, donde esta sere?

**Rey:** se acaba de marchar

**Seiya:** como? Cielos y yo que pensaba charlar con ella, bueno será en otra ocasión.

**Mina:** dinos Seiya que es eso que tienes que hablar con Sere he_ dijo con picardía la rubia

**Seiya:** nada malo_ dice ruborizado ya que para sus amigos no era un secreto que amara a su mejor amiga.

**Serena:** ya llegue_ dice entrando en su casa

**Ikuko:** Hija llegas temprano

**Serena:** see, es que adoro tanto las matemáticas_ dijo con ironía

**Darien:** que bueno porque el día de hoy daremos las clases en la biblioteca de la universidad ya que allí se encuentran los mejores libros para que entiendas mejor._ dijo tan serio que la rubia sintió escalofríos, nada mas mencionarle libros se ponía pálida.

**Serena:** Libros?, mama en las clases también están incluidas las bibliotecas_ pregunto temerosa, no recordaba lo que darien le había dicho la noche anterior.

**Ikuko:** Darien me comento que no quisiste poner atención en tus lecciones, asique me pidió permiso para estudiar en la biblioteca, asique jovencita a estudiar_ dijo en un tono que no aceptaba discusión alguna.

**Serena:** no lo puedo creer_ dijo arrastrando las palabras_ que le hiciste a mis padres para que confíen tanto en ti_ pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

**Darien**: nada_ recuerda que te dije que estudiaríamos en la biblioteca el día de hoy o lo olvidaste cabeza de chorlito

**Serena:** UUUUUUUYYYYYY hasta cuando tendré que soportarlo_ dijo subiendo las escaleras para vestirse, ni siquiera comprendió la indirecta que le había dado darien

30 minutos más tarde serena baja con un traje de tiras en color verde con florecitas blancas arriba de las rodillas y una sandalias blancas una cartera del mismo color cruzada sus cabellos con su típico peinado.

**Serena:** lista_ dijo sin ánimo_ darien se quedo embobado mirándola se veía tan hermosa y definidamente el color del vestido le quedaba muy bien.

**Ikuko:** Darien a qué horas regresaran

**Darien:** a la hora en que terminamos siempre las clases a las cinco

**Ikuko:** bueno en ese caso puedes quedarte a cenar con nosotros_ serena hiso una mueca con la boca_ asique pueden regresar a las seis así encontraran la cena recién hecha.

**Darien:** bueno esta vez si aceptare la invitación a cenar_ me dará una indigestión_ dijo la rubia_ que dijiste_ dijo el pelinegro_ nada que es tarde.

**Serena:** hasta luego mama

**Ikuko:** pon atención a las clases serena_ ella asistió

**Darien:** vamos_ le dijo dirigiéndose a su convertible rojo

**Serena:** vaya me sorprendes

**Darien:** gracias por el cumplido_ le dice dirigiéndole una mirada sexy_ al instante serena se ruborizo sintiéndose incomoda.

Entraron en el auto, y permanecieron en silencio total, ella se sentía incomoda miraba por la ventana del auto o si no miraba fijamente sus manos, no quería verlo, no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba o si le gustaba? Cuando volvió la vista a la ventana se dio cuenta que no estaban rumbo a la universidad.

**Serena:** olle este no es el camino a la universidad

**Darien:** por supuesto que no

**Serena:** que cosa?_ dijo preocupada_ a donde pretendes llevarme, deten el auto.

**Darien:** no_ dijo simplemente

**Serena:** que es lo que te pasa, a donde me llevas_ lo mira un momento y luego lo miro con rabia_ lo sabía lo sabía, tú y tus bromas. DE TEN EL AUTO AHORA MISMO DARIEN_ dijo pausadamente cada frase.

**Darien:** que mala memoria tienes en serio, te dije ayer que necesitaba hablar lo recuerdas_ dijo mirándola fijamente_ entonces ella recordó el beso, no estaba bromeando o si?

**Serena:** que… a donde vamos_ pregunto nerviosa

**Darien:** al parque, a uno que se encuentra a orillas del lago, te gustara_ y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la carretera.

Efectivamente se encontraban en un parque era hermoso, tenía una perfecta vista frente al lago.

**Darien:** y bien que te parece

**Serena:** es hermoso_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa

**Darien:** sabia que te gustaría_ caminaron en completo silencio_ necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden cada palabra, se encontraba nervioso, pero debía decírselo. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol que estaba casi a orillas del lago.

**Serena:** para que me traiste aquí_ pregunto sin mirlo a los ojos, se había preparado mentalmente, no quería hacerse ilusiones, y menos si se trataba de una bromo o venganza.

**Darien:** yo…_ dudo en seguir_ sobre lo que paso ayer en tu casa_ _Dios no puedo creer que me cueste tanto decirlo_ Pensó._ aja_ dijo ella ruborizada pero aun sin mirarlo_ bueno yo quería decirte_ ella contuvo el aliento aquí venia una bomba o una declaración?_ serena hace tiempo quería decirte que….

**Serena:** qué?_ pregunto fríamente, estaba segura de si misma que era una trampa de Darien para molestarla

**Darien:** olle que grosera_ dijo mirándola a los ojos_ grosera si no he hecho nada_ no y que es eso de QUE?_ dijo el pelinegro.

**Serena:** a no yo no vine aquí a que me insultes, "supuestamente" estoy estudiando matemáticas y tú me secuestras y me traes a un lugar que no conozco.

**Darien:** no te he secuestrado cabeza de chorlito

**Serena:** a no, y a que le llamas mentirle a mis padres y traerme a un lugar a base de mentiras, ahora resulta que aparte de arrogante, eres MENTIROSO y secuestrador, cielos no me extraña que no tengas novia pobrecita a la que le toque.

**Darien:** más bien pobre de aquel que llegue a ser tu novio imagínate tener una novia que repruebe los exámenes todo el tiempo, aparte de eso floja y sin sentido común ja_ dijo ofuscado.

**Serena:** sabes una cosa estoy ARTA de esto, para tu información si tengo quien me quiera, casualmente me arrepiento de haber venido hasta aquí y no a verme fugado como debí haber hecho

**Darien:** no me digas te refieres al chico de anoche el estropajo ese

**Serena:** EY ey "ese" tiene nombre y es Seiya, no lo trates como si fuera cualquier cosa, el vale mucho más de lo que tú valdrías arrogante_ iba a irse cuando darien la detiene.

**Darien:** bueno al menos yo tengo una profesión_ dijo acercándola su cuerpo mirándola fijamente con la mandíbula apretada_ tengo un trabajo estable y no dependo de nadie, en cabio tu siempre repruebas los exámenes te fugas con quienes sabara Dios, derrochando tu vida y aun así defiendes a un tipejo que lo que hace es hundirte mas en el fango en que te encuentras, si sigues así quedaras peor que una cabeza de chorlito_ le dijo conteniendo la furia que sentía, no podía soportar el hecho de que lo defendiera.

Serena se quedo en shock escuchando sus palabras lo miro a los ojos y solo miraba una enorme furia, "lo sabía era una trampa, solo quería burlarse de mí, vengarse, que idiota soy, me hubiera fugado así me ahorraría el dolor que siento" pensó la rubia. Se soltó del agarre tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos_ ya terminaste_ pregunto en un hilo de voz_ ahórrate tus insultos Darien_ lo miro a los ojos, en ese momento darien hubiera querido no verla tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas_ si era eso lo que me tenias que decir no era necesaria que mintieras_ iba a irse cuando el la tomo del brazo, forcejearon hasta que ella no pudo mas y un sollozo salió de su garganta_ espera serena_ suéltame…, por favor_ dijo con voz quebrada.

**Darien:** no no te voy a soltar, mírame_ le exigió_ no llores princesa_ le dijo con todo el amor que sentía por ella_ levanto el rostro inundado por lagrimas_ lo siento lo siento, perdóname no quise decir eso_ dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos_ yo quería hablar contigo, decirte… lo, lo mucho que me gusta mirarte, lo mucho que me gustas, lo mucho que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin tus peleas, sus tus insultos_ le decía apasionadamente mirándola a los ojos_ Te amo Serena Tsukino.

No podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, Darien Chiba el arrogante pretensioso, le estaba diciendo que la amaba?

**Serena:** q… que?_ dijo apenas podía pronunciar palabra

**Darien:** te amo_ dijo en un susurro pegando su frente con la de ella

**Serena:** darien….._ shhhhhhhh_ le dijo el pelinegro

**Darien:** solo quería que lo supieras, no es una broma, ni mucho menos una venganza, anoche te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo, sabes lo mucho que deseaba decirte esto que siento.

**Serena:** pero… si no me soportas, siempre peleamos yo… tu….

**Darien:** me gustaste desde el momento en que me arrojaste tu examen de 30 puntos_ dijo con una risa en sus labios_ pero por alguna extraña razón solo me podía acercar a ti por medio de los insultos y las pelas_ darien…_ dijo la rubia_ solo ay algo que quiero comprobar_ dijo acercando mas su rostro al de ella, rozo sus labios con los de ella, hasta que ella entre abrió sus labios, y él aprovecho para besar sus labios cálidos y dulces, se embriago con el sabor de ellos, si el primero lo dejo sin aliento este lo estaba llevando al mismo cielo, ella le correspondía con el mismo ímpetu, el beso que era tierno y cálido se fue tornando en un beso acalorado, donde sus lenguas eran las protagonistas, cuando un gemido escapo de la boca de la chica, fue bajando la intensidad de aquel beso, apoyando su cabeza con la de ella, la miraba , tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y sus labios ligeramente hinchados por el beso. Ella le acaricio las mejillas con sus manos.

**Serena:** dime que no es un sueño en el que voy a despertar por los gritos de mi mama._ él le sonrió y le dijo

**Darien:** no es un sueño princesa_ oh Darien_ le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura_ Serena Tsukino quisieras ser mi novia, mi prometida, la futura madre de mis hijos_ serena abrió los ojos enormes.

**Serena:** Darien…. Si si quiero ser tu novia_ la abraza con todas sus fuerzas la levanta y da vueltas con ella, para luego volverla a besar se estaba volviendo adicto a sus labios_ como hacemos con mis padres

**Darien:** hablare con tu papa

**Serena:** no creo que te deje seguir dándome clases, además si se entera que eres mi novio te alejaría de mi recuerdas.

**Darien:** claro que lo recuerdo_ sonrió para decirle_ seria una relación a escondidas con tu profesor privado de matemáticas.

**Serena:** un profesor muy guapo_ dijo abrazándolo_ gracias por el cumplido_ dijo él_ no creo que sea prudente que las chicas lo sepan_ dijo la rubia.

**Darien:** tienes razón, no quiero que te alejen de mí mandándote a Inglaterra_ Darien…_ dijo la rubia, el la miro a los ojos

**Serena:** te amo

**Darien:** puedo saber desde cuando amas a este arrogante, engreído, antipático, egocéntrico_ dijo atrayéndola hacia él con una sonrisa sexy

**Serena:** desde hace mucho, solo que sabía que alguien intelectual como tú no se fijaría en alguien como yo_ dejo en un dejado de tristeza_ Serena, mírame_ dijo con voz seria

**Darien:** Jamás en mi vida he conocido alguien tan bello por fuera y por dentro como tú, eres alegre,, bondadosa, alegras mi mundo solamente con tu presencia, eres una mala alumna_ dice en broma_ pero eres la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida_ Darien…_ y es callada por otro beso tierno por parte de su ahora novio.

Pasaron la tarde juntos hablando de las cosas que no querían que se volvieran a decir, sus gustos; por lo general eran polos opuestos ella era sol, calidez, él era un freezer! Como ella lo describió. Se quedaron acostados debajo del árbol Darien sentado y Serena recostada en su pecho entrelazada en un abrazo, se habían quedado dormidos.

Al pasar de unos 45 minutos darien abre los ojos chequea su reloj y se da cuenta que es hora de regresar a casa de su ahora novia, la observa detenidamente _"es tan hermosa, parece un ángel"_ pensó, le acaricia sus cabellos, haciéndala apretar inconscientemente el abrazo que sostenía su cintura.

**Darien:** despierta princesa debemos irnos

**Serena:** mmmm…. 5 minutos mas_ darien arqueo una ceja, entonces empezó a despertarla con besos, besos sus cabellos, sus parpados, su nariz, cada lado de sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios, acto que la rubia no desaprovecha_ si me despiertan así podría levantarme temprano para ir a la escuela_ Darien sonríe y se levanta, para luego levantarla a ella, besa su frente y salen directo a su casa.

**Serena:** ya llegue

**Kenji:** que bueno que llegan ya pensaba que te habías desaparecido entre los libros_ serena se sonrojo si su padre supiera donde se había desaparecido (entre los brazos de Darien) seguramente ya estuviera en Inglaterra_ que tal la clase de hoy.

**Serena:** muy bien papa

**Kenji:** dime Darien como se comporta mi nena_ _su nena? A quien se le ocurre que esta mujer es una nena, cuando es toda una mujer_ pensó Darien.

**Darien:** bueno debo decir que está mejorando

**Kenji:** eso es bueno

**Ikuko:** la cena esta cérvida_ así pasaron a la cocina

**Darien:** esto esta delicioso Ikuko

**Kenji:** que tal la emergencia en el hospital

**Darien:** bien, se trataba de una paciente que estuvo al borde de un preclancia pero fue intervenida a tiempo por una cesárea.

**Ikuko:** o y el Bebe se encuentra bien

**Darien:** es un bebe muy sano

**Kenji:** dinos Darien es muy difícil ser doctor

**Darien:** a decir verdad los momentos mas desagradables que he tenido han sido cuando ago guardia, pero es mi profesión y me gusta

**Kenji**: eso esta muy bien muchacho

**Ikuko:** Darien, pero con tanto tiempo en el hospital hay tiempo para una vida sentimental, es decir alguna chica en especial_ con esta pregunta Darien se casi se atraganta la cena_ estas bien_ le pregunta Ikuko.

**Darien:** si estoy bien, bueno la verdad si hay alguien_ dice mirando de reojo a Serena que se ruboriza_ espero entienda que soy un hombre ocupado en muchas ocasiones.

**Kenji:** eso es cierto muchacho, las mujeres deben entender que los hombres como nosotros siempre estaremos ocupando nuestro tiempo en cosas de valor en este caso vidas humanas.

**Darien:** es cierto señor Tsukino

**Serena:** papa, mañana las chicas vamos a celebrar el regreso de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten_ pregunto cautelosa la rubia_ quería saber si me das permiso de asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida que organizaran_ _que fiesta y con Seiya no eso no le gustaba para nada _pensó Darien

**Kenji:** es cierto ya regresaron, pero no me gusta que ese muchacho Seiya se te acerque no confió en él_ darien quien se encontraba algo enojado con su novia, no le había comentado nada de la fiesta, pero al parecer tenía a su futuro suegro de su lado.

**Ikuko:** keji cualquier hombre que se acerque a Serena no es bueno para ti_ dice con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Darien:** señor Kenji, me imagino que un hombre educado, con un empleo y estabilidad seria un buen novio para su hija_ dijo tanteando el terreno.

**Kenji:** DE NINGUNA MANERA_ dijo sobresaltado_ al menos cuando este mas adulta unos 45 años, es una niña aun_ una niña? Si es toda una mujer dijo el pelinegro_ que cosa has dicho_ es decir Serena pronto cumplirá 18 años es normal que tenga un novio.

**Kenji:** PORSUPESTO QUE NO_ dijo enojado: no permitiré que ningún hombre se le acerque, si lo harían solo seria por su fortuna para quitarle lo que le corresponde por herencia así que sobre mi cadáver _ dicho esto se levanta_ Papa, tranquilo no te enojes_ dijo la rubia_ Dime Serena acaso tienes Novio DIMELO_ dijo casi gritando.

**Darien:** señor Tsukino cálmese por favor no es para tanto

**Kenji:** muchacho, cuando se trata de mi bebe todo es MUCHO!

**Ikuko:** ya keji vas asustar a Darien

**Kenji:** Respóndeme la pregunta serena

**Serena:** n...no papa_ dijo quedamente mirando de reojo a Darien, sabía que si su papa se enteraba de que tenia novio la mandaría directo a Inglaterra.

**Kenji**: en cuanto a lo de mañana…_ lo pensó un momento_ dime Darien mi bebe a mejorado en esta semana.

Bebe? Había escuchado de padres posesivos pero, el señor Kenji estaba a OTRO NIVEL! De padres posesivos Serena pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y aun le decía bebe?

**Darien**: pues si a mejorado considerablemente

**Kenji:** bien puedes ir princesa

**Serena:** gracias papa dice abrazándolo

La cena termino cuando Darien se despide le hace señas a Serena, esta las comprende y le dice a su mama que olvido su bolso en el carro de Darien y sale con él a buscarlo.

**Serena:** parece que mi papa no va aceptar nuestro noviazgo deliberadamente

**Darien:** es un padre muy posesivo_ dice tiernamente_ ya me ganare su confianza_ serena le regala una sonrisa_ serena _la llamo con seriamente_ no me comentaste lo de la fiesta.

**Serena:** oh es una fiesta para los chicos, hace 2 años que no nos vemos

**Darien:** no me gusta ese tal Seiya

**Serena:** celoso?

**Darien:** de ese jamás_ dice entrando en el carro

**Serena:** olle, "ese" es mi mejor amigo

**Darien:** "amigo es el ratón del queso"

**Serena:** que cosa?..._ y es cortada por los labios de Darien quien le da un beso dentro del carro_ te amo_ yo también_ le contesta la rubia.

El enciende el auto y se dirige a su departamento, estaba feliz al fin tenia a la mujer que siempre ha amado, solo que no le sería fácil tenerla como el quiere, para siempre, sabía que sería difícil lograr que Kenji lo aceptara, pero hoy se dio cuenta que sería una dura batalla lograr que Kenji aceptara su relación con Serena, por ahora sería una relaciono en la que solo él y ella sepan de su existencia.

_**Bueno Un capitulo mas estoy casadita, la inspiración me vino de Golpe no podía dormir y me senté en la PC me des de las 12.15 hasta las 3.21 q termino de escribir besos y gracias por comentar nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que no demorare en subir.**_

Ikuko: muchas gracias Darien


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Aire fresco, un sábado libre de números, regaños, libros…. Y de su gran amor prohibido, hoy sería un día sin él; celebrarían la llegada de los chicos en casa de Rey.

No podía negarlo lo extrañaba, más de lo que llego a imaginar, pero hoy era el día de pasarlo junto a sus amigos. Se dio un buen baño de burbujas y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, que pasara de ahora en adelante? Como harán para verse? Que pensara su papa si descubre que tienen un noviazgo con su tutor? Más aun las chicas la bombardearían con preguntas, sintiendo que su cerebro aria cortó circuito se sumergió en las burbujas esperando que con ello se calmara su cabeza. Salió de aquel maravilloso baño de burbujas y comenzó a vestirse, se coloco unos jeans, una blusa a los hombros en color lila, y unas sandalias en color blanco, su peinado de dos coletas y se apresuro a bajar. Hoy sería un día de amigos.

**EN EL TEMPLO HIKAWUA **

Cuatro chicas corrían de un lado para el otro, eran las 12 del medio día y sus amigos no demorarían en llegar, y aun no tenían la decoración lista.

**Mina:** chicas se nos hace tarde, apresúrense _ dice la rubia de lazo rojo, mientras las otras saltaban, colocaban los adornos, mientras una chica de cabellos azulados soplaba los globos hasta que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron su labor

**Lita:** listo hemos terminado

**Amy:** si… ya… esta….. Todo …. Listo_ dice exhausta la peli azul

**Rey:** bueno ahora madamas nos hace falta el pastel

**Mina:** bueno y donde está el pastel

**Lita:** bueno se supone que lo traería serena

**Amy:** pero chicas, no le comentamos nada a serena del pastel o si? _ las chicas se miraron unas a otras y es que en realidad ninguna les comento nada en absoluta a la chica de las coletas.

**Rey:** como se nos pudo olvidar comentárselo a Serena ahora quien traerá el pastel

**Lita:** ya se, llámenla al celular

**Mina:** tienes razón_ dijo llamando desde su celular

_**Serena:**__ si diga_

**Mina:** Serena como estas habla mina

_**Serena:**__ hola Mina, que hay_

**Mina:** veras Serena se nos olvido comentarte que para la fiesta debías traer el pastel, puedes traerlo?

_**Serena:**__ a ya veo, pero mina por qué no me lo dijeron antes, y ahora como lo voy a conseguir si mi mesada me la restringieron hasta que apruebe los exámenes._

**Mina:** no puede ser, y ahora que haremos?

_**Serena:**__ mmmm… solo cargo algo de efectivo pero no esperen un gran dulce recuerden que no tengo dinero._

**Mina:** está bien, lo que cuenta es la intención.

Serena colgó y se apresuro a la dulcería más cercana no contaba con mucho dinero por lo tanto el dulce sería algo pequeño. Miro en el demostrador uno pequeño _"bueno es para lo único que me alcanza"_ se puso de camino al templo, ya eran la 1 de la tarde y se supone que los chicos ya deberían haber llegado, iba tarde como siempre.

**Serena:** ya llegue

**Rey:** llegas tarde_ en ese momento entra el chico de cabellos negros

**Seiya:** hola bombón

**Serena:** Seiya, no puede ser se suponía que era una sorpresa

**Yaten:** una sorpresa donde todos sabíamos que le celebraríamos hoy

**Mina:** ya que esperamos que empiece la fiesta_ dijo la rubia encendiendo la radio

**Rey:** cuéntenos como estuvo su jira musical

**Yaten:** pues bien, la verdad la pasamos súper bien, solo que las extrañábamos chicas_ dijo mirando fijamente a una rubia de lazo rojo.

**Taiky:** es cierto España es un hermoso país, tiene unos lugares paradisiacos pero no se comparan con nuestro Japón

**Seiya:** y aunque las chicas sean bonitas y alegres no se comparan con ustedes

**Mina:** me alegro de que no se fijaran en ninguna de esas chicas, recuerden que deben pasar por nuestra aprobación_ dice con un el dedo índice señalando y el ceño fundido.

**Lita:** es cierto, ahora que dices chicas, recuerdan la vez en que Seiya tuvo una admiradora secreta

**Rey**: cómo no recordarlo, si le dejaba cartitas de amor todos los días con un rosa

**Amy:** sin mencionar que se apareció desnuda en su habitación_ dijo una sonrojada peli azul.

**Flas back**

_La habitación se encontraba oscuras, eran las 12:45 de la noche, un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba profundamente dormido, había sido un día terrible la escuela, la firma de autógrafos, su intento de declárele a su mejor amiga había sido un total fracaso, a veces desearía no tener unas amigas tan curiosas, pero la tapa del coco fue esa admiradora que no así mas que dejarle cartas, rosas, tenía su casillero lleno de fotos de ella como si ella fuera algo suyo, lo tenía con los nervios a punto de hacer corto circuito._

_La puerta de la habitación se abre y solamente se ve una silueta de una mujer? Una joven de cabellos verdes, hasta las la espalda entraba a la habitación._

__no sabes cuánto te amo_ dice la joven colocándose a horcadas en las piernas del joven_ no sabes cuánto te deseo_ dice susurrándole al oído, depositando besos en su mejilla, descendiendo por su cuello._

__mmmm… mi dulce bombón_ dice adormilado el joven abrazándola, pensando que se trataba de un sueño_

__si soy tu dulce bombón, Seiya_ dice desabrochándole la camisa, colocando sus manos en su ancho pecho_ Seiya despierta amor te necesesito _ le dice susurrándole quedamente en su oído._

__Serena, Serena oh Dios_ dice entre dormido y despierto, cuanto había soñado con un momento así con su dulce bombón_

__ Como que Serena_ dice enojada la peli verde, Seiya que hasta es momento se encontraba soñoliento se levanta como alma que lleva el mismísimo demonio, enciende las luces y lo que veían sus ojos, le parecía una pesadilla?_

__Quién demonios eres tú?_ pegunto enojado, asustado, decepcionado de que no fuera su bombón._

__Soy yo Esmeralda, que no te acuerdas de mí, soy tu admiradora secreta, la de las cartas._

__Oh no esto no me puede estar pasando_ dice pasando los dedos por su cabello_ como llegaste aquí, que haces en mi CAMA?_

__vine hacerte un regalo, pero por lo visto tu esperabas a otra persona_ dice enojada la peli verde._

_**Seiya:**__ En primera instancia no te debo explicaciones en segunda quien te dio mi dirección, solo mis amigos la saben._

_**Esmeralda:**__ una verdadera fans sabe todo acerca de sus artistas_ dice acercándose al joven_ Seiya yo te amo, quiero estar contigo, ser tuya, te deseo tanto._

_**Seiya:**__ estás loca mujer, no te conozco_ le dice levantando el mentón ya que la chica intento besarlo, lo tenía acorralado contra la pared de la habitación._ será mejor que te vayas antes que llame a la policía._

_**Esmeralda:**__ es por ella verdad, por esa chiquilla, que le ves no es más que una muchacha insípida y sin gracia, además se peina de una manera extraña, no es mujer para ti_ dice prácticamente restregándose contra el peli negro._

_**Seiya:**__ te equivocas, ella es mucho más de lo que tu eres, ahora largo de aquí _ le dice soltándose de su abrazo y abriéndole la puerta de la habitación para que se fuera._

_**Esmeralda:**__ Esta me las pagaras Seiya, de Esmeralda Britton nadie se burla. "ya me las pagaras Serena Tsukino" pensó._

_Al día siguiente Seiya le comento a las chicas lo que le aconteció, omitiendo la los pensamientos que había tenido hacia Serena, a todo esto las chicas estallaron en risas, jamás pensaron que la admiradora secreta de Seiya fuera una de las alumnas del colegio, ser famosos tienes sus consecuencias, pero al pasar los días Esmeralda cumplió su cometido, la pobre de Serena sufrió los ataques de celo de ella. _

_Esmeralda hiso que Serena quedara encerrada en el cuarto de cambio a la hora de dar gimnasia, las clases de matemáticas le aventaba papeles, y la pobre de Seré como se la tenían velada en clase no podía defenderse, pero lo peor era cuando se encontraban en la ora del receso y cuando esta iba caminando le metía zancadillas para que la pobre de Serena quedara en ridículo. Un buen día Seiya le dejo bien claro que lo dejara en paz._

_**Seiya:**__ ya basta Esmeralda que pretendes con todas estas tonterías que le haces a Serena._

_**Esmeralda:**__ que se quite de mi camino tú eres solo mío_

_**Seiya:**__ déjame aclararte algo no soy ni tuyo ni de nadie, si no quieres que te denuncie por acoso sexual aléjate de mí y mis amigas entendido_ dijo saliendo y dejando a una Esmeralda enojada, al fin había aceptado que no podía meterse con Seiya kou, bueno por el momento._

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Serena:** como olvidarlo si yo me lleve la peor parte, Seiya debes tener alejada a tus admiradoras no quiero que me acosen a mi también_ dijo en broma

**Yaten:** no hemos sabido mas nada de esa loca, pero en definitiva que le faltaban unos tornillos, mira que entrar desnuda a tu habitación.

**Taiki:** después de todo Seiya nunca nos dijiste cual fue el nombre de la chica que nombraste cuando estabas con Esmeralda._ dijo provocándolo.

**Seiya:** que cosa!_ dijo sorprendido y sonrojado, desatestaba a sus hermanos cuando le hacían esa clase de bromas y enfrente de Serena_ no me acuerdo, Serena me acompañas por favor_ dijo evitando responder lo que sus hermanos y amigas ya sabían.

Seiya llevo a Serena afuera del templo, se encontraban solos ya que los demás se encontraban relajeándose con los chistes de ellos mismos, Mina y Yaten habían salido al patio trasero al parecer ellos también querían intimidad.

**Seiya:** dime bombón como vas con tus clases de matemáticas

**Serena:** bien, supongo que a medidas que vaya mirando el estudio como algo que me guste iré entendiendo mejor _ dijo esto pensando en Darien.

**Seiya**: vaya eso me alegra, no me gustaría que te fueras lejos de mi bombón_ le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos_ Serena hay algo que tu y yo quedamos en discutir la ultima ves que nos vimos recuerdas?

**Serena:** s… si lo recuerdo_ dijo nerviosa y es que hace dos años, en la terraza del colegio Seiya le dijo que la quería más que una amiga o hermana, la quería como un hombre ama a una mujer.

**Seiya:** bombón, quiero que sepas, que mis sentimientos no han cambiado, y quería decirte mejor dicho pedirte….

**Serena:** Seiya yo…. _ se sentía incomoda su mejor amigo se estaba declarando y ella no podía corresponder a su amor, para ella solo existe Darien su tutor.

**Seiya:** déjame terminar, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, te juro que lo intente, Salí con varias chicas pero….. No me sentía a gusto, tienes el don de hacer que las personas sean felices con solo sentir tu presencia, al menos a mi me sucede eso._ tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas la mira a los ojos y le dice_ Serena Tsukino lo que intento decirte es que… te amo y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia?

Serena estaba en shock, su mejor amigo le acaba de decir que la amaba, que fuera su novia, pero…. Ella ya era novia de Darien (a escondidas claro) ahora que aria, lo quería no cabe la menor duda pero el cariño es diferente, lo quiere como un hermano, _" y ahora que hago que le digo para no herir sus sentimientos"_ pensó la rubia

Ya era hora de que se lo dijeras_ fueron las voces de los chicos detrás de ellos_ felicidades Seiya ya era hora hermano_ dice un chico de cabellos castaños

**Rey:** SIIIIIIIII! Por fin, ya era hora muchachos

**Lita:** ya nos tenían con la angustia

**Amy:** Serena cuál es tu respuesta

**Serena:** yo … este…._ sus ojos se cristalizaron, al parecer sus amigas querían que formalizaran una relación pero ella no podía, no podía mentirle a su corazón._ mina al parecer leyó lo que decían sus ojos, y le rescato de sus curiosas amigas.

**Mina:** ya basta chicas, déjenla respirar_ dice agarrando a Serena por el brazo y llevándosela con ella, los demás no entendían.

**Yaten:** mira madamas la dejaste en Shock, si serás burro como se lo dijiste

**Taiki:** no me digas que se lo soltaste así no mas; no friegues Seiya

**Seiya:** pero si solo le dije que la amaba.

Mina se sentó junto a Serena, al parecer su amiga no se encontraba bien, y ella estaba allí `para apoyarla.

**Mina:** te sientes mejor

**Serena:** si gracias mina

**Mina:** Serena, que tienes porque te sientes así, si no es un secreto para ninguno de nosotros y mucho menos para ti lo que siente Seiya por ti.

**Serena:** lo se es solo que….

**Mina:** que sucede, te conozco muy bien y se que llevas un secreto asique escúpelo_ conocía perfectamente a su amiga y sabia que algo la atormentaba_ y bien me lo dirás.

**Serena:** no se….._ dijo levantándose dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse_ siento que si no se lo digo a alguien voy a morir mina, por favor no se lo digas a NADIE ni a tu mama, Júralo por lo más sagrado, si alguien se llega a enterar no me vuelves a ver hasta que este chochita y arrugada.

**Mina:** lo Juro, _ dijo levantando una mano en forma de juramente_ ahora si me dirás por que no le contestaste a Seiya

**Serena:** quiero a Seiya pero como un hermano_ hiso una pausa

**Mina:** y….

**Serena:** mina no puedo decirle que si a Seiya cuando ya le he dicho que si a un chico_ dice sonrojada

**Mina:** NOOO!_ dice tapando con sus manos sus labios_ tienes novio?_ le dice quedito, Serena asistió con la cabeza_ OH… lo conozco_ de nuevo asistió con la cabeza_ Lo conocen las chicas_ serena nuevamente asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior_ lo ves todos los días_ Otra vez asintió la rubia de coletas_ OH por Dios! No me digas…. No puede ser ….. Dime que no es quien estoy pensando_ dice la rubia de lazo rojo, que para estos momentos se levanto sobresaltado con las manos en sus mejillas_ es es… Darien?_ Serena solo atino a cubrir sus rostro con sus manos a asentir nuevamente con la cabeza._ NOOOOOOOO TE LO PUEDOOOO CREEEERRRRRRRRR!_ grito la rubia.

**Serena:** shhh, mina baja la voz que se van a enterar las demás_ dice la rubia poniendo una mano en su boca para que bajara la voz.

**Mina:** que bien escondidito se lo tenían he, picarones_ le dice con los ojitos llenos de estrellitas y empujándola con el codo en sus costados.

**Serena:** ya basta mina, ahora si me entiendes por que no puedo darle una respuesta

**Mina:** claro que te entiendo, como también entiendo el por que de las miradas de tu tutor de matemáticas_ dijo mina con una sonrisa

**Serena:** ya mina, necesito que guardes el secreto, si mis padres se enteran me voy directo a Inglaterra, quiero graduarme con ustedes y estar al lado del hombre a quien amo.

**Seiya:** cielos, daría lo que fuera por ser ese hombre.

**Serena:** Seiya_ dice sorprendida, _"desde cuando estaría escuchando"_

**Mina:** que tiempo llevas allí parado Seiya_ dice preocupada

**Seiya:** no mucho, no te preocupes bombón, no te presionare te daré tiempo y si no soy ese hombre a quien amas, hare todo cuanto esté a mi alcance para tener tu amor._ dice, para luego quiñarle un ojo.

La tarde pasa sin mayores complicaciones, entre conversaciones, relajos, chistes, bromas, se hiso de noche.

**Serena:** bueno chicos, desearía pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero debo llegar temprano a casa

**Rey:** es cierto aun no te levantan el castigo

**Amy:** pero si estas castigada como te dejaron venir a la fiesta

**Serena:** Darien le dijo a mi papa que había progresado, por eso me dejaron venir.

**Seiya:** Darien es tu tutor no es así_ dice en un tono serio, definitivamente había algo en ese hombre que no le caí bien.

**Serena:** si, el es mi tutor, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir_ dice levantándose y tomando su cartera.

**Seiya:** te acompaño _se apresuro a acompañarla hasta su casa, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, la amaba desde que tenía 15 años, ella era su mejor amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que siente, sabía que había alguien más en su vida y que ese alguien estaba alejándola de él, pero no iba a renunciar fácilmente a ella, pealaría por ella.

**Serena:** gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa.

**Seiya:** fue un placer_ se apresuro a acercarse a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ te amo Serena.

**Serena:** Seiya…_ dijo triste

**Seiya:** shhhhhhh, no digas nada esperare por tu respuesta, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para ti, pero quiero que sepas que peleare por ti._ dicho esto se fue.

Se encontraba en su cama boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, se sentía preocupada, su mejor amigo la amaba y ella no le podía corresponder porque su corazón solo le correspondía a él a su amor prohibido, al pensar en él todos sus miedos, temores y tristezas desaparecían. De pronto se sobre salto, desde las 4 de la tarde no había cargado su celular, lo tenía apagado, se apresuro a buscar el cargador y lo conecto, al encenderse, en su rostro se formo un sonrisa tenía 30 llamadas perdidas de Darien 7 mensajes de texto, y 5 mensajes de voz. Justo cuando planeaba llamarlo el celular sonó era él su príncipe.

**Serena:** si diga

**Darien:** Donde te habías metido, llevo toda la tarde llamándote y no contestabas los mensajes_ dijo enojado.

**Serena:** es que se me descargo el teléfono, y ahora lo tengo cargando_ dijo en son de disculpas

**Darien:** entiendo, y que tal la fiesta_ dijo en tono irónico

**Serena:** bien…. Te sucede algo_ pregunta exaltándose también

**Darien:** No, no me ocurre nada, salvo que MI novia no contesta mis llamadas ni mis mensajes….. a se me olvidaba estabas en una fiesta donde estaba un chico que se babea por Ti.

**Serena:** ya te explique lo de las llamadas y "ese" te aclare que es mi mejor amigo, además ya te había dicho que era una fiesta para celebrar nuestro rencuentro_ dijo enojada.

**Darien:** Claro con un amigo, que te mira como si su vida dependiera de ti! Mira Serena no estoy para juegos de adolecentes sí y no me gusta verte con ese tal Seiya._ a todo esto la rubia se sintió herida, juegos? Adolecentes? Que le pasa!

**Serena:** si no quieres juegos de adolecentes mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí_ dijo en un tono de voz ahogado_ si piensas que estoy jugando, déjalo Chiba recuerda que tengo 17 y tú no sé cuantos 30? No sé solo…. Olvidaremos que esta locura paso si_ dicho esto colgó, tumbándose en la cama y sumergiéndose en lágrimas. De pronto el celular volvió a sonar, mira la pantalla, era Darien, le contestaba o no total habían terminado no? Nuevamente el celular suena, esta vez lo contesta después de 4 tonos.

**Darien:** por favor no cuelgues_ dice apresuradamente_ Lo siento princesa no quise herirte.

**Serena:** Pero lo hiciste_ dice sollozando

**Darien:** por favor no llores, es solo que no soporto verte cerca de él no me gusta_ hubo un silencio prolongado_ princesa estas allí_ pregunto angustiado.

**Serena:** si, es solo…. No puedo creer que el arrogante de Darien Chiba este celoso de mi mejor amigo_ dijo provocándolo.

**Darien:** pues sí, sí estoy celoso quieres saber por qué?

**Serena:** por qué?_ dice con una sonrisa le agradaba saber que su príncipe sentía celos por ella.

**Darien:** porque te ha tenido más tiempo que yo junto a ti_ hubo un silencio momentáneo_ Princesa te amo, te amo tanto que duele, no quiero que nuestra primera pelea sea por alguien como "Seiya"_ dijo sarcástico.

**Serena:** Darien, yo tampoco quiero peleamos por algo así, también te amo, pero entiende que Seiya es mi mejor amigo_ en ese momento pensó si seria prudente confesarle a Darien la conversación que tuvieron ella y Seiya.

**Darien:** de acuerdo, no mas peleas por Seiya, y ya no quiero hablar del tema, me extrañaste_ dijo cambiando de tema drásticamente.

**Serena:** mucho, me haces falta instructor arrogante_ dijo en broma

**Darien:** entonces, dígame alumna que hacemos para no extrañarnos mutuamente_ dice en un tono de voz sensual.

**Serena:** no lo sé profesor, porque si vamos al cine nos pueden ver, en el parque las chicas siempre van allí y si vamos al crown esta Andrew.

**Darien:** mmmmmm… que te parece una tarde de picnic en el lago del otro día, casi nadie va allí.

**Serena:** me parece bien, pero que les diré a mis padres si estoy castigada_ dice con decepción.

**Darien:** es cierto, el castigo se me olvidaba_ se entristeció enserio le hacia falta su cabeza de chorlito_ como hacías cuando te castigaban cabeza de chorlito_ dijo en broma.

**Serena:** olle… pues vera profesor arrogante inventaba una excusa o m escapaba

**Darien**: mmm ya veo, asique inventabas excusas no… _ dice en tono de picardía

**Serena:** que está sugiriendo profesor_ contestó con el mismo tono de picardía

**Darien:** fácil, mañana fingirás que vas a dar una vuelta y aprovecho para verte en el lago del que te hable.

**Serena:** que profesor le dice a su alumna que mienta a sus padres_ dijo en con inocencia fingida.

**Darien:** un profesor que esta perdidamente enamorado de su alumna_ dice con voz aterciopelada_ te veo mañana princesa, que tengas dulces sueños

**Serena:** Igualmente, te amo

**Darien:** yo te amo mas, cuídate te veo mañana.

Así termino su día, con una fiesta, una declaración de su mejor amigo, su primera pela con su amor prohibido y con una cita con el hombre que la hacía vibrar de rabia, y de amor. Mañana lo vería no como su profesor sino como el hombre a quien amaba, no pueden verse en los sitios donde están sus amigos, sino los descubren, un escalofríos la sacudió solamente de pensar que si su papa se enterara ella volaría a kilómetros de distancia, lejos de Darien.

Pronto recordó las palabras de él, jamás pensó que Darien Chiba seria un hombre celoso, le causaba gracias siempre pensó que era un frezeer, pero con ella era todo lo contrario a un frezeer. Mañana sería su primera cita, ya veri a que le inventaría a su mama por ahora se concentraría en dormir y soñar con su príncipe arrogante.

**Listo jeejejejeje para el próximo capítulo mucha pasión, uuuuuuuuuuuu! Lo dije no pienso alargar este fic, habrá pelea entre Seiya y darien? Estoy pensando en hacer un capitulo Lemnos, pero allí sí que necesito inspiración soy novata recuérdenlo, agradezco sus comentarios y sus consejos a mi amiga chrsisty de chiba, chica te agradezco el dato, pos hasta yo me enrede en el dialogo jejejejeje espero haberlo hecho bien en este capítulo, receuerden que estoy abierta a sugerencias, no me molestan en absoluto ya que asi aprendemos de los errores. Bay nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Serena**

_Domingo, un día familiar por lo general en muchas familias, en mi caso es un día muy especial, es mi primera cita con Darien. Como logre llegar pues…. Le dije a mi mama que me dejara aun que sea dar un paseo, para despedirme de la libertad de los números y los libros, puse mi mejor cara de poker, y como ella me adora me autorizo para salir; siempre me las he arreglado para escaparme, mentirle a mis padres con tal de salir con las chicas, o ver una película no hay castigo que valga para Serena Tsukino, pero hoy es especial hoy vale la pena mentir o fugarme si era necesario, solamente tenemos 2 días sin vernos y siento que es una eternidad._

_Ayer estuve con los chicos, la fiesta estuvo espectacular, pero jamás pensé que Seiya mi mejor amigo estuviera aun enamorado de mi, pensé que con su jira musical se despejarían sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia mi, pero no fue así. Por más que quiera no puedo ver a Seiya mas que un amigo, un hermano, no es que me desagrade pero es mi mejor amigo, y lo seguirá siendo, no puedo verlo como hombre, al único que puedo ver y sentir como tal es a Darien. Por cierto ese profesor arrogante se está tardando demasiado, dijo que las 12 y ya van a ser la 1 de la tarde, será que se olvido, o será … no puede ser que sea una broma o si? Donde estas Darien no puedo creer que me dejes plantada en nuestra primera cita._

**Darien**

_Escucho un sonido molesto en mis oídos, me levanto malhumorado, no es que sea así, el día de ayer me toco hacer la ultima guardia del mes, y fue la mas exhausta de todas, me sentía muy agotado, tanto que no me dio tiempo de cambiarme de ropa ya que dormí con la misma que cargaba ayer. De repente miro el reloj y caigo en cuenta… hoy es la primera cita de mi cabeza de chorlito y yo, caigo de mi cama al ver la hora, es la 1 de tarde, debe estar enojada Dios, solamente a mi me pasan estas cosas, agarro mi celular para llamarla, y no contesta, hago lo mismo varias veces y nada, desesperado entro al baño me doy una ducha súper rápida y me visto, salgo del departamento como alma que llevo el Diablo, enciendo el auto y trato de ir lo más rápido que puedo, intento llamarla nuevamente y nada, llego al lago miro por todos lados y solamente veo una pareja de enamorados, camino un poco mas, chequeo la hora la 1:30, donde estas Serena….. Marco a su celular y nada._

_Ayer discutimos, la hice llorar, me disculpe, la hice mentirle a sus padres para poderla ver el día de hoy y no la encuentro, donde estará? Se habrá enojado? Se caso de esperare? Porque no agarra el celular?_

_Unas carcajadas a lo lejos me hiso despertar de mi angustia, camino un poco mas… yo conozco esa risa es de ella de mi princesa, sonrió al ver que ella estaba allí esperándome, pero esa sonrisa se borra de mis labios cuando veo quien la acompaña….. era él Seiya, que hace él aquí, mas aun por que mi princesa le coquetea, coquetearle? Dios Darien piensa un poco, es su amigo como le va a coquetear, pero no soporto verlo cerca de ella. Me apresuro a ellos para que vean que no están solos._

Dos jóvenes se encontraban muy amenos en una charla amistosa, la chica de cabellos rubios no paraba de reír, su amigo, un joven de cabellos negros atados un una cola, le comentaba una de sus anécdotas. Le agradecía que estuviera allí con ella, levaba una hora entera esperando a su amado que no legaba, se sentía burlada, engañada; cuando decidió partir se lo topo, y empezaron hablar.

Seiya: ya bombón hasta cuando te vas a reír de mi, vas hacer que me avergüence de mi mismo_ dice el joven ya con un leve sonrojo.

**Serena:** jajajjajajajajjajjajajaja solo a ti se te ocurre que la señorita Mónica quiere aprovecharse de ti_ dice la rubia, agarrándose la pansa de tanto reír, en ese momento llega un hombre, alto de cabellos negros y ojos azules un verdadero príncipe pero….. parecía enojado?

_Valla veo que la están pasando muy bien_ dijo el hombre de cabellos negros.

**Serena:** Darien!_ dijo con sorpresa, no lo esperaba en realidad

**Seiya:** valla bombón tienes clases los fines de semana? _ dijo el joven con ironía.

**Serena:** no por que

**Seiya:** bueno parece que tu tutor te está buscando_ dijo mirando a al otro hombre fijamente a los ojos.

**Darien:** no no tiene clases los fines de semanas, y por qué mejor no te diriges a ella con mas respeto, tiene nombre sabes, no es un pastelillo._ dijo seriamente

**Seiya:** perdón?_ dijo el pelinegro soltando una carcajada_ por supuesto que se su nombre, y siempre le he llamado BON BOM porque lo es_ dijo mirando tiernamente a la rubia.

**Darien:** Veras_ dijo el hombre, acercándose al muchacho, con la mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando _ no me gusta que le digas BON BOM a MI alumna_ le dijo fríamente.

**Seiya:** pues TU alumna es MI mejor amiga, por lo tanto la que debe decirme si le digo o no BON BOM es ella_ dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

Para entonces los dos estaban face to face, Darien tenia los puños cerrados no le gustaba ver a Serena con ese muchacho, definitivamente que no le gustaba y no le importaba para esos instantes decir quién era en realidad, Seiya necesitaba saber a quién le pertenece ese Ángel.

**Darien:** te lo advierto por última vez, dirigirte hacia ella por su nombre_ selo dijo con la última gota de su paciencia.

**Seiya:** a ver profesor_ dijo sarcásticamente_ quien eres TU para decirme como debo decirle, no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme, absolutamente nada_ le dice enojado, ya también había perdido la paciencia.

**Serena:** ya basta los dos, que les pasa_ dice una nerviosa y asustada rubia jamás había visto enojado a su mejor amigo y qué decir de su tutor_ Darien que te pasa, Seiya siempre me ha dicho así desde que nos conocemos_ y tu Seiya deja de intuir que tu y yo somos algo mas por el amor de Dios_ dijo exaltada.

**Seiya:** lo ves, siempre le he dicho BON BOM a mi amiga_ dice provocándolo_ ahora si me disculpas seguimos con nuestra conversación.

**Darien:** amigo es el ratón del queso, y ese se lo come_ dice sarcásticamente_ aléjate de Serena que tu amigo de ella no quieres ser o me equivoco.

Serena no sabía que hacer, los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos con la última frase de Darien, este hombre era psíquico o adivino, pero no quería una pelea entre ellos dos.

**Serena:** basta por favor, cálmense que es todo esto…._ es callada por un enfadado Seiya.

**Seiya:** Tienes todo la razón no quiero ser su amigo, LA AMO y ella lo sabe, pero a ti que te importa esto ni que fueras su admirador, a poco? Mírate eres un viejo, vete de aquí anciano, y déjanos a los jóvenes vivir la juventud del amor_ dice y como si fuera por provocarlo toma la cara de Serena, que estaba ya cerca de él y acto seguido le da un beso en los labios.

Darien no lo tolero mas, su autocontrol que para estos instantes ya ni existía los aparto y le planta un puñetazo en la cara a Seiya, Serena que cayó sentada por el forcejeo de ambos quedo atónica con la situación quien es ese Darien, quien es ese Seiya? Estaba totalmente anonadada.

**Darien:** NO VUELVAS A TOCAR A SERENA, ME ENTENDISTE TE PROHIBO QUE TE ACERQUES A ELLA!_ le dijo sosteniéndole la camisa después de golpearlo.

**Seiya:** QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA PROHIBIRME ACERCARME A ELLA_ le dijo en el mismo tono enojado.

**Darien:** SU NOVIO! Idiota_ le dijo clavándole los ojos con una sonrisa de lado.

Seiya quedo en shock, su novia, su bombón tenía novio, y era este cavernícola, porque su manera de proceder era totalmente fuera de si, se levanto del suelo y se giro para ver a su amiga que estaba tendida en el suelo.

**Seiya:** eso es cierto bombón, este troglodita es tu novio_ dijo mirando fríamente a Darien.

**Serena:** yo...yo…. Seiya_ dijo apenas la rubia

**Seiya:** Bombón solo dime si o no_ dijo desesperado

**Serena:** si…._ dijo tristemente, no quería herir a su mejor amigo.

**Seiya:** ya veo_ dijo pasando la mano por sus cabellos despeinados_ por eso no me diste una respuesta ayer.

**Serena:** Seiya te lo iba a decir es solo que…

**Seiya:** no te preocupes bombón no pasa nada_ dijo dedicándole una sonrisa_ te recalco lo que dije ayer, voy a luchar por ti, luchare como sea y con quien sea por tu amor_ esto último lo dijo mirando a Darien._ bueno creo que debo irme, tengo ensayo_ dijo como si nada hubiera pasado_ señor anticuado estas advertido desde este momento considérame tu mayor adversario, porque no voy a dejarte el camino libre_ dijo desafiante

**Darien:** y yo no pienso dejar que me arrebates lo que es mío_ dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

**Seiya:** adiós bomboncito te veo mañana en el cole_ y se fue del lugar, dejando solos a dos enamorados?

**Darien:** Serena que hacías…._ pero fue detenido por una rubia enojada, se soltó del agarre de sus manos para decirle….

**Serena:** no me toques_ dijo exaltada y con voz ahogada_ qué diablos es lo que te pasa Darien, primero no llegas, luego te aparees y golpeas a mi amigo que te pasa he_ le dice dándole un empujón en el pecho al pelinegro.

**Darien:** que me pasa… q … que me pasa_ dijo desesperado_ pasa que mis presentimientos eran ciertos, sabía que ese sujeto no te miraba como una amiga, Serena, y ya ves el muy estúpido te ama_ dijo enojado_ y más aun MI novia lo sabía.

**Serena:** si lo se, y lo he sabido desde hace dos años, y que crees no le puedo corresponder, porque resulta que solamente tengo ojos para un solo hombre, un hombre pensé era un FREEZER sin sentimientos, calculador, tranquilo, caballeroso, pero no, es un cavernícola que reparte golpes a diestra y a siniestras, y sabes quién es ese hombre…. Eres Tu_ dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_ como puedes tener celos de Seiya cuando madamas tengo ojos para ti, hoy te espere por una hora y ya pensé que no venias, cuando me iba me encontré con Seiya, pero no_ dijo con las manos alzadas por su exaltación_ mejor agarrémonos a un dime que te doy y a los golpes por que así se agarran los hombres, no?

**Darien:** me disculpo por llegar tarde, te busque como loco por que me quede dormido

**Serena:** vaya que disculpas y yo soy la inmadura_ dijo con sarcasmo.

**Darien:** escúchame Serena, anoche estuve de guardia desde las 5 de la tarde hasta Hoy a las 7 de la mañana, estaba muy cansado y me quede dormido, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y llego la más temprano que puede, y que resulta que te veo con Seiya.

Hubo un breve silencio ambos se miraban, pero la rubia no paraba de llorar.

**Darien:** no llores princesa, no me gusta verte llorar

**Serena:** esto no va a funcionar_ dijo en un susurro_ eres muy impulsivo, casi no te reconozco.

**Darien:** créeme que hasta yo no me reconozco_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Serena no puedo explicarte lo que me sucesede cuando te veo con Seiya es… como si la sangre me quemara, no lo puedo contener y al verte besarte Dios santo como se atreve a besarte en mi presencia_ dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

**Serena:** no podemos seguir así, vas a ir peleándose con el primero que me mire?_ dijo quitándole las manos de sus mejillas_ Darien yo te amo a ti, pero si no confías en mi no podremos seguir con esto_ dijo con sollozo

**Darien:** amor, confío en ti, de quien no confió es en él, te amo demasiado Serena y si tengo que pelear con quien sea por ti lo hare

**Serena:** pero yo no quiero que peles con nadie, solo quiero que me ames, no me importa si a otro le gusto, solo me importa que tú me quieras.

**Darien:** esta bien princesa_ dije tomándola por la cintura_ tenemos una cita que hasta el momento ha empezado con el pies izquierdo, con un príncipe que se queda dormido, y encuentra a su princesa en brazos de un dragón que se la quiere robar_ esto último hiso reír a la rubia_ te amo, perdóname por hacerte esperar 1 hora, perdóname por ser impulsivo, perdóname por amarte con locura_ le dice y sin más le da un beso en los labios, beso que la rubia correspondió al instante, era un beso tierno, suave una caricia, que demostraba lo mucho que se amaban_ estoy perdonado?

**Serena:** mmmm tal ves_ le dijo cerca de sus labios, y el pelinegro no dudo y junto sus labios a los ella pero este beso era mucho mas demandante, donde ambos saboreaban sus lenguas, probando el sabor de amos, cuando la falta de aire se hiso presente se separaron.

**Darien:** y…. ahora …si … estoy perdonado_ le dijo agitado por el beso

**Serena:** si_ le dijo en una sonrisa

**Darien:** se supone que teníamos un picnic, pero como me quede dormido olvide traer la comida.

**Serena:** no importa, con tal de pasar la tarde contigo, y olvidarme de lo que acaba de acontecer está bien.

**Darien:** bueno no tengo comida aquí conmigo, pero si tengo en mi departamento, te parece si vamos cocinamos y vemos unas películas_ le dice entusiasmado.

**Serena:** si me parece_ le dice con una gran sonrisa

Así partieron al departamento de Darien, el trayecto estuvo en silencio, pero no un silencio tenso, no hacía falta las palabras para expresarse el amor que ellos dos sentían, habían esperado mucho para poder estar juntos, de alguna manera Serena se sentía protegida por Darien aunque este se batiera a golpes, pero lo amaba y no podía cambiar eso. Ella iba recostada del brazo de él, mientras tenían las manos entrelazadas. Cuando llegaron al departamento, Darien la hiso pasar, mientras el p veía en la lacena que podían cocinar.

**Serena:** vaya que ordenado esta todo

**Darien:** sugieres que por ser hombre debía tenerlo sucio?_ contesto desde la cocina.

**Serena:** por lo general los hombres son desordenados_ dijo entrando a la cocina

**Darien:** pues como ves no es mi caso, ahora señorita me dirá que quiere comer

**Serena:** Pasta, pero sabes preparar pasta porque yo no sé mucho de cocina.

**Darien**: por supuesto que se cocinar. Y tú me vas ayudar.

Así empezaron a preparar la pasta, Darien coloco el agua caliente mientras Serena se encargaba de picar los condimentemos para la salsa, hasta que unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás de la cintura, dándole pequeños besos por el cuello.

**Serena:** D… Darien, que estas haciendo_ dijo nerviosa

**Darien:** nada, solo quería abrazarte_ dijo estrechando mas a la chica entre sus brazos_ besarte_ dijo besando sus mejillas_ sentir que no eres una ilusión y ver que estas aquí conmigo_ la rubia se voltea para contemplarlo a los ojos.

**Serena:** no soy una ilusión estoy aquí, contigo_ dijo acariciando su rostro_ te amo_ susurro cerca de su rostro.

**Darien:** yo también te amo

y se sumergieron en un dulce beso, donde ella subía sus brazos a su nuca y el la estrechaba aun mas contra su cuerpo, Serena podía sentir la lengua de su amado pedir acceso a su boca y ella se la concedió, tornándose un beso apasionado, era una danza que ejercían con sus labios; Darien la toma de la cintura y sin separar sus labios la sube a la encimera de la cocina colocándose entre las piernas de la rubia, quien solamente se dejaba hacer, estaba sumergida en un montón de sensaciones no quería que el se separara de ella; Darien paso sus manos por los brazos de Serena de arriba abajo y con la otra la ceñía mas a su cuerpo, Serena tenía las manos de ella en el pecho de él; un gemido de los labios de Serena trayendo a la realidad a peli negro, se separo de los labio de ella con delicadeza.

**Darien:** creo…. Que…. Es mejor…. Que paremos_ dijo con voz entrecortada, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza se encontraba acalorada, y sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos por la intensidad del beso, en ese momento suena el teléfono_ ahora vuelo_ y le da un ligero beso en los labios.

Serena se llevo los dedos a sus labios, no tenia dominio de su propio cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo era una gelatina, temía ponerse de pie, y caerse, amaba a ese hombre, nadas con el rose de su piel podía sentir miles de sensaciones, pero la que acaba de sentir no se comparaba con aquellas sensaciones sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre y no sabía el por qué, era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Darien atendía la llamada, pero ella solo podía ver como se movían sus labios por el auricular, deseaba que la besara nuevamente, deseaba sentir sus manos nuevamente en su cintura, y que fuera más allá….. se sobresalto, que era lo que estaba pensando.

Darien regreso a la cocina y empezó a comentarle a Serena que lo había llamado Andrew para saludarlo, pero ella solamente se quedaba observándolo, y es que en realidad ella solamente observaba sus labios, mirarlo hablar y sin que él se lo esperaba ella lo ataco con sus labios, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que sentía, se aferraba de él como si no hubiera mañana, y él no podía resistirse sentir, su pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo le hiso hervir la sangre, la toma de la cintura y la pego mas a él, la la volvió a subir a la encimera de la cocina, pero esta vez sutilmente le separa las piernas con la mano, acariciando sus muslos, subiendo el vestido que llevaba puesto, la tomaba de la nuca y empezó a profundizar un beso que de tierno no tenia absolutamente nada, cuando la falta de aire se hiso presente, bajo sus labios por su quijada, su cuello donde, su cerebro reacciono, Serena es menor de edad, aunque dentro de 1 mes ella cumpliría la mayoría de edad, no quería aprovechares de ella o si? Estaba demasiado excitado, la deseaba, la amaba, pero quería que cuando llegara el momento fuera especial. Acariciándole las mejillas le dedico una tierna sonrisa, se veía tan hermosa, sonrojada, sus labios rojos, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Darien:** no vuelvas hacer eso_ le susurro

**Serena:** por qué no, te amo, y tu a mí, es una manera de demostrarlo no_ dijo con inocencia

**Darien:** créeme princesa demuestras mucho mas_ dijo con picardía_ me temo que para la próxima vez que hagas eso no podre detenerme_ le dice pegando su frente con la de ella.

**Serena:** yo no quiero que te detengas_ le dice mirándolo a los ojos_ en ese momento son sobresaltados por el agua de la pasta que se estaba desborda dando_ la pasta_ gritan al unisonó.

Darien saca la pasta, y la salsa por poco y se quema, cuando los dos lograron salvar lo que iban almorzar, se miraron y sonrieron. Comieron la pasta, para ese momento lo único que quería Darien era darse una laaaaaaaarga ducha fría, para baja el fuego que lo consumía, definitivamente si ella lo vuelve a besar de esa manera no se iba a detener.

Cuando terminaron de comer, buscaron una película y se decidieron por twiligth. Se encontraban acostados en el sillón grande, Serena se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Darien; definitivamente que tenerla de esa manera no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo, sobaba su brazo de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

**Serena:** Darien_ dijo en un susurro

**Darien:** mmmmm_ fue lo único que pudo decir, presentía lo que su princesa le iba a decir.

**Serena:** lo que te dije en la cocina, es en serio_ le dijo volteándose así él para ver su reacción

**Darien:** no me digas eso Serena_ le dice apartándose un poco de ella

**Serena:** por qué no, nos amamos, y es normal

**Darien:** si pero quiero que sea especial, o esperar a que te gradúes, ya te dije que quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos_ diciendo esto la rubia se sonroja.

**Serena:** Darien, dentro de un mes cumpliré la mayoría de edad y…._ es callada por los dedos de su novio.

**Darien:** no digas nada Serena, escúchame, te amo, y porque te amo respeto nuestra relación, quiero que cuando llegue el momento estés totalmente lista y segura de entregarte a mí._ le dijo tiernamente.

**Serena:** está bien_ le dijo sonrojándose_ pero hay algo que me preocupa, Darien le dijiste a Seiya que eras mi novio.

**Darien:** y no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho

**Serena:** darien no dejo de pensar que sucedería si mi papa se entera de nuestra relación.

**Darien:** si se enterase. Tenlo por segura que si es necesario secuestrarte para no alejarte de mí lo haría. _ dijo con seguridad, volvió a pasar sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia y volvieron su atención a la película. Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Darien**

_Dulce, tierna, bella, hermosa sería la mejor descripción para el Ángel que tengo entre mis brazos, he esperado por mas 3 años poder tenerla así, aunque no pueda tocarla y no sea porque no lo desee pero quiero que este segura cuando pase. Tiene los labios más suaves que haya probado, los ojos más tiernos, son un espejo que demuestra lo que siente, ira, enojo, tristeza, alegría,….. No soportaría verla con otro hombre, ellas es mía, si antes la amaba ahora la amo mas, no soportaría que la ajaran de mi, de sus caricias de sus labios. Te amo Serena Tsukino. _

**Darien:** Despierta princesa_ le dijo en un susurro al oído, pero la rubia solo se removió de su lecho_ princesa despierta ya es tarde esta anocheciendo.

**Serena:** no quiero irme_ dijo haciendo un puchero

**Darien:** Serena, nos quedamos dormidos y ya es tarde, arriba que debo dejarte en casa_ le dijo levantándose.

Así partieron rumbo a la casa de Serena el trayecto estuvo nuevamente en silencio, ella recostada del hombreo del, y con su brazo le abrazaba por encima de los hombros. Hasta llegar a casa de la rubia.

Hace ya 1 meses que Darien le imparte clases a Serena, 1 meses de noviazgo clandestino, y precisamente hoy es el cumpleaños número 18 de Serena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

_Ella tiene el corazón más puro que allá conocido, la bondad hecha carne y su belleza interior se refleja en el exterior. Es un Ángel, la mujer que alumbra mis días más oscuros, cuando me siento abandonado, cuando siento que nadie está para mi, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, dándome su apoyo incondicional, me saca de las garras de la soledad con tan solo una sonrisa… la amo, siempre la he amado, y no puedo evitarlo, su sola presencia hace que mi mundo lleno de oscuridad, soledad y tristeza se ilumine. Ella es luz, pureza, bondad, amor…_

_Llevo mucho tiempo guardando esto que siento, muriéndome por dentro, sintiendo que cada minuto de vida se extingue sin ella a mi lado, es como si ella fuera el oxigeno que necesito para poder respirar, para vivir, para mirar la vida con alegría y optimismo, sin embargo…_

_Me duele, me duele, siento como mi corazón se estruje, es como si clavaran un puñal en él, y ese dolor sube a mi garganta cortándome el oxigeno, siento un escalofrió que se va desplazando por todo mi cuerpo hasta que pasa, solo por unos segundos ya que cada vez el dolor es mas y mas fuerte, la razón ella mi Ángel, la mujer de la cual llevo 3 años enamorado, de la cual me aleje 2 años, para darle espacio para pensar y esperar una respuesta a mis sentimientos; pero lo que encuentro es que ella está con otro. Ese que dice amarla, pero no sabe lo que he tenido que pasar por ella, lo que es ella en mi vida, lo mucho que me ha costado seguir adelante estos 2 años sin ella, aferrándome a la esperanza de que cuando me viera me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, y aceptara ser mi novia, mi futura esposa, ÉL me la arrebato, la aparto de mi…._

_Pero no le durara la alegría, JURO por el amor que le tengo a mi dulce bombón que te aplastare como a un insecto, serena es MIA, por mucho tiempo la he esperado, ella me pertenece por derecho y nadie ni nada me alejaran de ella, hare TODO lo que sea necesario para alejarte de mi Ángel. _

**Casa de Mina**

Lita: yo me comprometo hacer el pastel

Rey: Yo hare la decoración

Amy: bueno que les parece si yo me encargo del obsequio

Mina: yo ya hable con los padres de Serena y están de acuerdo que la fiesta sea en su casa, asique todo está listo para el cumpleaños sorpresa, de nuestra amiga.

En el Crawn una jovencita se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, hoy se cumplían muchas cosas, un mes de castigo, un mes de clases privadas de matemáticas, ante este ultimo pensamiento, sonrió al recordar que como empezaron sus clases de matemáticas, su tutor que resulto ser, el hombre de sus sueños y con el cual cumple un mes de noviazgo clandestino, aunque sus amigas ya sospechan quien es el chico que la tiene embobada, que ha hecho que suba considerablemente sus notas en matemáticas, y sus otras materias, él que ha hecho que se vuelva madura, y responsable, él hombre por el cual daría su propia vida.

Hoy cumple 18 años, su mayoría de edad, su libertad? No lo sabría descifrar. Para Serena, tener la mayoría de edad significaba muchas cosas, permiso para irse a un antro a pasarla súper bien, independencia, responsabilidades….. Su mirada se oscureció al recordar la responsabilidad que conllevaba tener 18 años, para su padre era el momento indicado para que ella se haga cargo y responsable del negocio familiar, siempre le ha dicho desde niña que cuando se graduara ella y tuviera la mayoría de edad, ella dirigiría las empresas Tsukino. Nunca le agrado la idea, dirigir una compañía tan grande jamás estuvo dentro de sus ambiciones, más bien siempre soñó con tener una gran familia, junto al hombre que amaba.

Este ultimo pensamiento la hiso recordar que Darien no la ha llamado en todo el día para felicitarla por su cumpleaños, para ella tener 18 años más que cualquier cosa significaba poder presentar a Darien como su Novio oficial, poder salir libremente , sin estar escondiéndose, o besarse a escondidas, lo amaba, no había duda alguna de ello. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su casa, algo deprimida por no tener noticias de su príncipe en un día especial como este la tenia triste y deprimida.

Cuando llego a su casa encontró las luces apagadas, todo estaba oscuro, se pregunto si es que todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños, ni sus amigas, ni sus padres la llamaron, ni felicitaron por sus cumpleaños, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos color cielo, mas aun saber que su propio novio había olvidado su cumpleaños la rompía el corazón. Cuando se dispuso entrar…

SORPRESA!_ dicen un motón de personas dentro de la casa.

Serena: q que es esto!_ dice sorprendida

Mina: Feliz cumpleaños amiga_ le dice abrazándola

Rey: felicidades enana, al menos llegaste a tiempo a tu fiesta sorpresa_ dijo también abrazándola

Amy: toma serena, este obsequio es departe de todas nosotras_ le dice entregándole un regalo en forma cuadra (adivinen que es).

Serena: chicas…._ no pudo continuar por que se suelta en llanto

Lita: ay no llores Serena, mira todo lo que hemos hecho para ti_ le dice tiernamente

Ikuko: es cierto hija, ha sido un verdadero desafío hacer todo esto sin que te hallas enterado_ dice mama ikuko tomando a su hija en un tierno abrazo.

Serena: mama ustedes también… y yo que pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños

Rey: no seas tonta como se te ocurre que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños

Lita: es cierto, no podemos olvidarnos de nuestra mejor amiga_ dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda_ ahora si, sopla las velas y pide un deseo_ le dijo colando el pastel enfrente con las velas encendidas.

Serena:_ "deseo que Darien esté para siempre conmigo, que nada nos pueda separar"__ y soplo las velas, se escuchaban los aplausos por parte de los invitados pero, ella buscaba con la mirada a su príncipe azul, nadie más le importaba, agradecía de todo corazón que sus amigas y su padres le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa, pero aun sentía ese dolor pulsante en su pecho, su príncipe olvido su cumpleaños. Sentada en la sala, con una copa de coctel, en su mano, pensaba en que le habría sucedido a Darien, mama Ikuko le comento que ellos lo convidaron a asistir en la fiesta, pero él no daba rastro de presencia. De repente, siente unos brazos sobre sus hombros y gira su cabeza, esperando ver a su amado pero al que ves es….

Serena: Seiya!_ dice con decepción

Seiya: Cielos debo tomar eso como un cumplido o decepción_ dijo sarcástico

Serena: no, no me mal interpretes es solo que pensaba que eras otra persona

Seiya: a él no es así, y bueno donde esta, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños debería estar aquí_ dijo moviendo su cuerpo para ver si encontraba a su rival.

Serena: si, debe ser que tuvo alguna emergencia en el hospital, ya sabes que él es un excelente doctor_ dijo orgullosa, ella sabía perfectamente que Darien era un hombre muy ocupado, habían veces en las que no se podían citar y solo se veían en las clases, y aunque él pusiera su mejor cara el cansancio se le veía claramente.

Seiya: Tu crees_ dijo con desdén_ mas bien yo pienso que te dejo plantada, no me lo tomes a mal bombón, si yo fuera tu novio sería el primero en darte las felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños.

Serena: si, pero tú no eres mi novio Seiya_ dijo enojada_ Estoy segura que tiene sus motivos

Seiya: se que no soy tu novio, aunque muero por ser yo el que lleva tu corazón_ dijo mirándola a los ojos_ pero no puedes negar que te ha fallado, que clase de hombre es, para dejarte plantada, además en un fecha tan importante como esta, no me mal intérpretes, si fuera yo en su lugar_ dice acercándose a su oído derecho_ te secuestraria, y te regresaría 3 días después.

Serena: Seiya_ hiso una pausa, con sus ojos cristalinos dijo_ no me digas esas cosas, yo amo a Darien, y te agradecería le guardes respeto, lo amo y aunque no esté aquí se que él no se olvido de mi cumpleaños_ y se retiro, no quería verlo, como podía él su mejor amigo, decirle esas cosas, indisponer a Darien, estaba empezando por creer lo que Darien le decía con respecto a Seiya.

Estaba en el porch de su casa, no quería estar cerca de nadie, quería quedarse allí y esperar a que su príncipe apareciera _"Darien no olvidaría mi cumpleaños, el me ama, yo lo sé" _las lagrimas, gruesas empezaron a salir, el dolor era demasiado, cayendo de rodillas se abrazo a sí misma, repitiéndose a sí misma, que él la amaba. Una mano en su hombro la hiso levantar el rostro, era su amiga mina.

Mina: no llores, él vendrá_ le dijo tiernamente, le dolía verla llorar pero no podía decir nada, juro que sería un secreto.

Serena: Oh Mina_ dijo arrojándose a los brazos de su amiga, solo ella la podía comprender por el por qué de sus lagrimas_ no me ha llamado, en todo el día y ya es tarde, algo le tuvo que haber sucedido, pero por qué no me ha llamado_ dijo en un sollozo.

Mina: tienes razón, de repente se le presento una emergencia, ahora vamos hacia adentro tu papa mando a buscarte_ así ambas entraron a la casa.

A pesar de que fue una fiesta coordinada por sus amigos, su padre la había convertido en una fiesta social, ya que había muchas personas que trabajaban en la empresa, los ejecutivos. Mina la había llevado a su habitación debía vestirse para la ocasión, Mina la peino dejando su cabello suelto levantado a la mitad pero muy ligeramente le coloco, un tocado de rosas. El vestido era blanco, las mangas caían suavemente por sus hombros dejándolos al descubierto. Se maquillo suavemente y sus labios de un color rosa, no quería llamar la atención. Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, y no sabía el por qué.

Al bajar por las escaleras de la casa sitio la miradas de todos los invitados sobre ella, su padre se apresuro a recibirla, la tomo de las manos delicadamente, la miro a los ojos y la vio, su bebe, su princesa ya era toda una mujer, parecía solo ayer cuando la tenía en sus brazos cuando era una bebe.

Kenji: Estimados amigos y compañeros empresarios, como ya bien saben hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de mi hija, Serenity Tsukino. Verán no es fácil para mí_ dijo absorbiéndose la nariz_ me parece que solo fue ayer cuando la tuve en mis brazos, mirándome con esos ojos que pueden ver el alma y verla ahora, saben a cuantos chicos tendré que esparcir de su alrededor_ dijo riendo y el público le siguió en risas_ Ella es un orgullo para mí_ dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_ nunca he dudado de ella, sé que es y seguirá siendo una gran mujer de bien y sé también que cuando llegue el momento será una buena sucesora de la familia_ dijo viendo a los invitados_ Como todos bien saben, esta preciosura cumple hoy su mayoría de edad, y es para mí un honor presentarle a La sucesora de las Empresa Tsukino, Serenity Tsukino, quien partir de ahora será la directora y jefe de la Empresa.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos, su padre la miraba con orgullo, no lo había decepcionado, en menos de un mes había subido sus calificaciones, aprendió a ser responsable, maduro, y sobre todas las cosas es y seguía siendo una excelente hija. Serena por su parte aun no se reponía de la impresión, el anuncio que su padre había dado, la había sorprendido, nunca pensó que su papá la nombrara directora y jefe de las empresas tan rápidamente. No estaba dentro de sus planes ser la jefa de las empresas de su padre, lo que ella quería era formar una familia junto a la persona que ella amaba. Sentía que se ahogaba, que el aire le faltaba, quería llorar, salir huyendo, definitivamente, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Salió de la casa, y respiro el aire de la madrugada. Sentía que el aire llenaba sus pulmones, se abrazo a sí misma, se sentía sola, desamparada, era en estos momentos cuando más necesitaba que él estuviera a su lado. Sitio deseos de gritar pero solo pudo llorar.

"_En una noche tan especial como esta, una bella dama no debería llorar"__ dijo una voz aterciopelada, ofreciéndole con una mano una rosa.

Serena: quien es?_ dijo girándose y al hacerlo vio a un hombre vestido de smoking negro, sus lagrimas corrieron aun más gruesas_ Darien….._ lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. La tomo por la cintura y la beso tiernamente como si con ese beso pudiera transmitir todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Darien: Feliz cumpleaños princesa_ dijo aun cerca de sus labios

Serena: Darien_ sollozo_ sabía que no olvidarías mi cumpleaños

Darien: claro que no cielo, como podía olvidar este día tan anhelado por ambos_ dijo sonriendo_ te amo, jamás podría olvidar a la mujer que amo.

Serena: Te llame, pero no contestabas_ le dijo en un puchero

Darien: estaba en una cirugía, que por cierto me dio algunas complicaciones, pero el hacerte esperar es parte de la sorpresa.

Serena: esperar, cual sorpresa?

Darien: ya la veras, pero por lo pronto necesitaremos ayuda, mejor dicho cómplices_ dicho esto le llevo consigo dentro de la casa, saludo a los padres de Serena y estos le correspondieron el saludo al aves que le agradecían por el avance que ha tenido Serena en el colegio, una rubia apareció dando brincos.

Mina: ves te los dije, él llegaría, tarde pero llegaría

Serena: no me digas que tu sabias que el llegaría tarde

Mina: pues…._ en ese instante entran las demás muchachas_ chicas que bueno que llegan necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

Rey: y para que somos buenas haber

Darien: bueno en realidad el que necesita hablar con ustedes soy yo

Amy: tu? Pero…..

Lita: momentito_ dijo levantando los brazos en forma de aleta de avión_ antes de vender nuestra alma al diablo contéstenos algo ustedes dos_ dijo señalando a Serena y a Darien

Rey: es cierto Lita, no crean que somos ciegas, te conocemos enana, y a ti también Darien, de un tiempo para acá, nada de peleas, nada de insultos…..

Amy: es cierto hasta Andrew está preocupado, dice que ya casi ni te ve Darien

Serena: buena chicas lo que pasa es que….._ estaba jugando con los dedos.

Rey: solo contéstennos una pregunta_ dijo seriamente cruzando los brazos

Darien: con una condición

Lita: condición y todo, tu dirás

Darien: que me ayuden a sacar a Serena de aquí, necesito que vea algo, pero las necesito para poder darle la sorpresa a mi princesa.

Rey: entonces es cierto_ dijo saltando_ tu y Serena son…. Son NOVIOS!

Darien: si lo somos hace más de 1 mes para ser exactos

Lita: lo sabía lo sabia_ dijo saltando igual que Rey_ por eso las peleas

Amy: los insultos, por eso Serena subió las calificaciones en la escuela

Serena: debo decir que mi tutor aquí presente es un experto en los números_ hiso una pausa_ chicas por favor esto no lo deben saber mis padres me mandarían directo a…

Mina: no lo digas, no permitiremos que eso suceda verdades chicas

Rey: por supuesto que no!

Amy: su secreto está a salvo con nosotros muchachos.

Darien: bien, ahora lo que necesito es lo siguiente_ darien le comento su plan a las chicas sin que Serena escuchara la conversación, después de todo era una sorpresa.

Se dirigieron hacia los padres de Serena y las chicas le comentaron que le tenían una sorpresa a Serena pero que se encontraba en casa de mina, por lo que Serena se tendría que quedarse a quedar en casa de Mina.

Ikuko: bueno no veo ningún problema

Kenji: mmmm no va ese muchacho llamado Seiya verdad?

Mina: no señor Kenji_ le dijo sonriendo_ solo estaremos nosotras, es nuestra fiesta privada de chicas_ y le quiño el ojo.

Kenji: entiendo, en ese caso no hay ningún problema

Dicho esto las chicas se aproximaron a la pareja de enamorados que se encontraban fuera de la casa.

Darien: te amo_ le decía con la frente de él junto a la de ella_ no imagino mi mundo sin ti Serena.

Serena: yo también te amo, no me quiero separar de ti_ dicho esto cerro sus ojos en espera de un beso, pero justo cuando lo iba a recibir escacharon unas voces molestosas.

Rey: oigan ustedes tortolos_ dijo con una risa picara_ todo listo

Mina: ahora manos a la obra, recuérdalo Serena, estarás en mi casa, no lo olvides ok.

Serena: si, pero no entiendo?

Darien: tu solo déjame a mi_ dijo sacando un pañuelo de seda color rojo sangre_ confías en mi_ le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Serena: si, si confió en ti

Darien se coloco detrás de ella, y le vendo los ojos, se bajo a la altura de su rostro para susurrarle al oído_ esta noche te secuestrare princesa, solo seremos tu y yo_ Serena se ruborizo de la cabeza a los pies, que pensaba hacer Darien, deberás la secuestraria? En ese momento eso era lo que más quería, escapar con él lo más lejos que pudiera.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, Darien conducía y en el auto el ambiente era sereno y tranquilo había un silencia cómodo, Serena iba tomada de la mano de Darien durante todo el trayecto.

Darien: hemos llegado princesa

Serena: ya puedo quitarme la venda

Darien: no, aun no, confías en mi_ le dijo tomando su mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto

Serena: sabes que confió ciegamente en ti

Darien: bien, ahora solo haz lo que te diga ok.

Serena: hace frío_ al momento de decir esto Darien se quita su chaleco y se lo coloca sobre sus hombros.

Darien: mejor

Serena: si mucho mejor

Darien la dirigió en cada paso, Serena sentía que el pavimento era blando y se preguntaba donde estarían, definitivamente estaban al aire libre porque se sentía una brisa muy fresca, de pronto creyó escuchar el mar?

Serena: ese sonido, no son las olas del mar_ Darien solo sonríe_ o Dios Darien es el sonido de mar

Darien: debo alagar su buen oído bella dama, pero aun no llegamos a su sorpresa.

Una vez que se detuvieron Serena se encontraba intranquila, solo podía escuchar cuando las olas se estrellaban en la orilla, y el aire fresco que tenía sus cabellos despeinados.

Darien: hemos llegado_ le dijo en un susurro, para luego quitarle la venda.

Serena: OHHH!_ fue lo único que pudo decir, frente a ella se encontraba una pequeña cabaña, a sus lados tenían unas cortinas de sedas color blanco, recogidas delicadamente en cada esquina, las luces eran tenues, a medida que iban avanzando, se encontró con una mesa con y unas velas junto con dos platos y dos copas, en uno de los platos se encontraba una rosa, cuando dedico su mirada alrededor de la cabaña sin paredes, observo una cama grande, con sabanas blancas de seda, y pétalos de rosa regadas encima, en el piso habían almohadones, excepto por donde se encontraba la mesa_ Ohh! Darien esto es….._ sollozo_ es precioso amor.

Darien: te gusto la sorpresa_ le dice abrazándola por detrás._ esta es la contrariedad de la cirugía que te hable.

Serena: si me gusto muchísimo, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado, pero tu solo hiciste todo esto

Darien: no, debo admitir, que Mina me ayudo bastante con las decoraciones y eso

Serena: Mina sabia todo, debí imaginarlo

Darien: bien ahora si mi bella dama, que desea de cenar, aunque debo admitir que será una cena sumamente ligera, ya es muy tarde_ le dice al tiempo que va alnado la silla para que tome asiento.

Darien trae una bandeja que contenía la cena la sirve a Serena y luego le sirve el champagne

Darien: por nosotros, por ti, por ser persona más importante en mi vida y la mujer que amo_ ambos brindan y dan un sorbo a sus copas_ Bailarías conmigo_ le dice tomando su mano gentilmente.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you_

Serena y Darien empezaron a bailar, sin apartar los ojos del uno el otro.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

Mas que bailar al ritmo de la música, estaban sumergidos en la letra de la canción, era como si sus propios sentimientos estuvieran plasmados en la letra de esa canción, por que el momento que estaban viviendo era mágico.

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each other's hand_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

En sus miradas el deseo era inminente, lo podían ver, en un momento se detuvieron, para contemplarse el uno al otro, Serena acariciaba el rostro de Darien con su mano derecha mientras él la tenía tomada de la cintura con ambas manos. Él fue bajando su rostro hasta capturar sus labios en un beso demandante.

_just remember  
>You're the one thing<br>I can't get enough of  
>So I'll tell you something<br>This could be love because_

No eran necesarias las palabras, Darien, la apretaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, el beso que cada vez se hacía más y mas demandante fue descendiendo por la quijada de Serena y descendiendo por su cuello.

_I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I've searched through every open door_

_'Til I found the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

Serena no quería pensar, solo quería seguir sintiendo las caricias de su amado, estaba preparada para entregarse a él, siempre se dijo a si misma que la persona con la que estaría por primera vez seria con el hombre a quien amaba. Cuando la Darien bajo uno de los tirantes que caían levente de los hombros de Serena, sonrió e hiso todo uso de su auto control para verla a los ojos y parar.

Darien: Princesa_ dijo entrecortadamente_ debemos parar, esto no es parte de la sorpresa_ dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios_ pero si hace falta una cosa_ dice metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón_ sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo como novios, pero sabes que te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo_ suspiro_ Serena Tsukino, quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena: OH! Darien, SI, SI acepto_ Darien la levanta en sus brazos dando brincos con ella_ te amo_ dicho esto nuevamente se sumergen en un beso, solo que este es tierno, fue suave al principio, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, y las manos de ambos fueron cobrando vida.

Darien: espera princesa_ dijo entrecortadamente_ esto no es parte de la sorpresa

Serena: Darien, yo te amo, y quiero ser tuya_ le dice mirándolo a los ojos

Darien: estás segura

Serena: muy segura_ le dice a medidas que entrelaza sus brazos en su cuello, y no falto mas invitación cuando ya se estaban nuevamente besando intensamente, Darien subió sus manos por la espalda de la rubia, en busca del cierre del vestido, cuando lo encontró lo fue bajando lentamente, acariciando con su otra mano la piel desnuda de la chica, este contacto, provoco un gemido en ambos. Serena llevo sus manos temblorosas al pecho del pelinegro, y fue desabotonando, torpemente la camisa_ Eres hermoso_ dijo una vez termino de desabotonar la camisa.

Darien bajo el vestido de Serena hasta la cintura y se detuvo para contemplarla, su piel blanca como porcelana, sus pechos pequeños pero perfectos para sus manos_ Perfecta_ dijo en un suspiro_ si quieres me puedo detener_ pero es callado por un ardiente beso de su novia.

Poco a poco la fue llevando hasta donde se encontraba la cama, y allí la deposito como si se tratara del bien más preciado de toda su vida. La observo detenidamente, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello ligeramente despeinado por la brisa del mar, sus labios rojos por la intensidad de sus besos, la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo, fue entonces cuando se dedico a quitarle lentamente y por completo el vestido, bajándolo por sus caderas, muslos, rodillas y tobillos, cuando lo hubo quitado por completo, fue besando desde sus pies, , rodillas, muslos, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su vientre, y volver a subir a sus labios, el contacto con su piel era como si los quemara. Serena podía sentir su lengua saboreándola, estaba totalmente entregada a él, luego darien fue descendiendo sus labios hasta uno de sus senos, donde el lamio, succiono, mordió, sacándole pequeños gemidos a la rubia que estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones nuevas para ella_ eres Hermosa_ succión_ y deliciosa princesa_ mientras se amamantaba en uno de sus senos con la otra mano acariciaba a al otro. Serena enterraba sus manos en los cabellos azabaches de Darien, acercándolo más a ella.

Serena: Da… Darien, por favor_ decía entrecortadamente, aduras penas podía hablar

Darien: shhhh, aun no_ le decía al tiempo que tomaba la ultima prenda que ella tenía y las deslizaba por sus piernas, al contemplarla completamente desnuda solo pudo decir _ Dios eres realmente hermosa, más de lo que había imaginado_ Serena se sonrojo violentamente mientras él la vuelve a besar exigentemente como antes.

Serena: doctor Chiva no es justo, yo estoy completamente desnuda y usted está a un vestido_ dice pícaramente

Darien: Pues entonces estoy a su merced mi lady_ le dice al momento que se levanta junto con ella_ desvísteme Serena_ le dice con voz ronca, Serena con manos temblorosas empieza a desabrochar el pantalón, pero cuando iba a bajar el cierre Darien le quita las manos_ No me tortures de esa manera princesa _ y termino él mismo por desvestirse completamente. Serena se sorprendió en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo, con las sabanas de la cama tapo su desnudes_ sucede algo malo, nos podemos detener si quieres_ le dijo entrecortadamente y ronco por la excitación

Serena: no… no es eso es solo que…._ dijo bajando la mirada.

Darien le toma la una mejilla con su mano y lo obliga a mirarlo_ que sucede princesa.

Serena: Darien es mi primera vez y…_ es silenciada por un dedo de él en sus labios

Darien: si quieres me detengo _"santos del cielo ayúdenme a controlarme"__ pensó darien_ no pienso a obligarte aunque no suceda nada, igual te seguiré amando_ le dice mirándola con todo el amor que le tiene.

Serena: no quiero que te detengas_ le dice decidida_ es solo que no se qué hacer_ le dice totalmente roja.

Darien sonríe aliviado, con la gran erección que tenia para esos momentos lo menos que quería era parar, se acerco a sus labios y los beso dulce al principio luego intensifico el beso, toma una de sus manos y la guía directo a su miembro erecto_ tócame serena_ la rubia con manos temblorosas cierra su pequeña mano alrededor de su miembro_ Dios Santo Serena….._ y vuelve a capturar sus labios solo que estaba ves el beso fue salvaje, se comía sus labios sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, la rubia respondía a cada uno de sus besos con la misma intensidad e ímpetu, Serena solo se dejaba hacer, Darien suelta la mano de Serena para utilizarla en uno de los senos de ella que lamia y con la otra mano se fue dirigiendo hacia el sur de su cuerpo, paso un dedo por toda la longitud de su feminidad, y comprobó que esta húmeda, pero él la necesitaba aun mas húmeda, introdujo un dedo dentro de sus labios y ella se arqueo de placer llevando la mano que tenía en el miembro de Darien hacia los cabellos de él, darien levanta la cabeza y se concentra en darle placer a su princesa_ Da…. Da… Darien que estas….._ vuelve a gemir, empieza a introducir un dedo y este entra sin dificultad, pero ella es tan pequeña y él es demasiado grande en cuanto a tamaño_ Da… Darien por favor…_ decía entre jadeos la rubia, pero él la quería aun más húmeda.

Aun no princesa, necesito comprobar que estas lista_ acto seguido fue besando su estomago plano, descendiendo por su vientre, hasta llegar al tesoro de su amada, separo sus las piernas lentamente _ Darien que estas….. Oh! Por DIOS!_ no pudo decir más, se arqueo de placer, sentía la lengua de Darien en su feminidad, este pasaba su lengua por toda su longitud saboreando su sabor, con su dedo pulgar empezó a masajear su clítoris, e introdujo su lengua en su centro, Serena tomo a Darien de sus cabellos para pegarlo más a ella, sentía que se volvería loca, sentía su cuerpo arder, sentía que su vientre ardía_ Da Darien, no puedo más… ahh…._ decía al tiempo que colocaba sus piernas en la cabeza de él.

Déjate ir cariño_ le decía al tiempo que intensificaba sus movimientos, y no se hiso esperar, su reacción, fue sacudida por su primer orgasmo, gritando el nombre de su amado, Darien saboreo todos sus jugos saboreando sus sabor. Cuando levanto la cabeza, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente. Cuando sintió los labios de su príncipe_ te amo_ fue lo único que pudo decir.

Podemos….. Parar….. si quieres_ dijo el pelinegro entrecortadamente, pero la verdad es que estaba al límite de que su erección, le dolía, pero es silenciado nuevamente por los labios de Serena quienes exigían mas y fue lo único que necesito para mandar a volar todo su auto control y caballerosidad, la deseaba con todo el alma, se coloco entre sus piernas y con su mano guio su miembro a su pequeña entrada_ sujétate de mi_ le dijo jadeante, y empezó adentrarse en ella lentamente, hasta sentir la barrera de su virginidad, dio un empuje mas fuerte llevándose así la virginidad Serena, justo cuando ella sintió el dolor insoportable su grito de dolor fue callado por los labios de Darien, quien le dio la bienvenida al dolor que provocaban las uñas de la rubia en su espalda. Se quedo inmóvil para que el cuerpo de Serena se acostumbrara a él_ estas bien_ ella asienta con la cabeza, y él se percata de unas pequeñas lagrimas en su rostro_ te dolió_ niega con la cabeza_ segura_ dice arqueando una ceja.

Un poco_ dijo en un hijo de voz la rubia_ te amo Darien Chiva_ le dice para luego besarlo salvajemente, y es ella quien empieza a balancear sus caderas lentamente, poco a poco Darien la va embistiendo con movimientos suaves, pero que después fueron mas y mas rápidos, ambos gemían de puro placer, para Serena el dolor que experimento en el principio se transformo en puro placer, moviéndose al ritmo de Darien quien la embestía con movimientos casi violentos_ Mía eres MIA_ decía al tiempo que la embestía mas y mas fuerte; serena entrelaza las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él para lograr una mejor penetración, Darien no lo soporta más y empieza a embestirla mas y mas fuerte llegando juntos al clímax gritando sus nombres.

Estaban, abrazados, ella sobre el pecho del pelinegro y este con su brazo acariciaba sus cabellos.

Serena: Gracias

Darien: por que?

Serena: ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños_ le dice mirándolo a los ojos_ gracias por la sorpresa.

Darien: Las gracias debería dártelas yo, te confieso que nunca me imagine poder tenerte así, en mis brazos, solo los veía en mis sueños, y por la sorpresa, te recuerdo que no está incluida._ ambos rieron.

Serena: Darien_ dijo seria_ esta noche mi papa me nombro jefa de la empresa

Darien: mmmm_ suspiro_ bueno princesa es tu papa, debe saber por qué lo hace_ en eso la rubia se levanta dejando al descubierto sus senos desnudos.

Serena: no lo entiendes, si me convierto en jefa, no podre verte, tendría la misma vida que mi papa, yo no quiero ser presidenta de ninguna empresa Darien, yo solo quiero ser tu esposa_ en eso el pelinegro se levanta y la abraza.

Darien: tranquila, yo siempre estaré para ti princesa y definitivamente serás mi esposa, te quiero todos los días en mi cama Serena_ le dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos_ te amo

Serena: yo también te amo_ y se vuelven a sumergir en un beso donde se vuelven amar.

Se siente la brisa marina, el sonido de las olas; los rayos del sol, llegan hasta los ojos de una joven quien se remueve en brazos de su amado.

Darien: Despierta_beso_vamos bella durmiente_ beso_ decía al paso que iba dejando besos desde su hombro hasta su mejillas y labio.

Serena: si me despertaran así todos los días no llegaría tarde a clases_ decía al tiempo que abrazaba a su amado.

Darien: dormiste bien_ al tiempo que se colocaba encima de ella

Serena: pues veras alguien me estuvo molestado durante mis sueños_ dijo fingiendo inocencia.

Darien: a si y se podría saber quien hará sido el malvado que se atrevía a interrumpir el sueño de mi princesa._ decía siguiéndole el juego.

Serena: veras un hombre vestido de caballero me secuestro, y se aprovecho de mi en más de una ocasión anoche_ decía acariciando el pecho de Darien

Darien: pues será que hay que darle un castigo a ese hombre por meterse con MI mujer_ dijo asiendo énfasis en MI_ no hagas eso Serena.

Serena: hacer que_ dijo con inocencia fingida_ te refieres a esto_ dice acariciando nuevamente el pecho del pelinegro.

Darien: tu te lo buscaste_ dice al tiempo que la besa frenéticamente, hasta que un gemido por parte de ella lo detiene_ estas adolorida?

Serena: algo_ dice apenada y no es para menos habían hecho el amor tres veces en una sola madrugada.

Darien: ven_ dice levantando del lecho_ tengo algo para el dolor.

Luego de esto desayunan y toman una ducha estilo hawallana (ese estilo de baño no tiene techos solo la regadera, y las parees que nada mas tapan del cuello hasta las rodillas), para luego regresar a la realidad.

Cuando llegan a la casa de Serena Mina sale, corriendo a hablar con su amiga pero es detenida por los brazos de Kenji, a todo esto Serena ni Darien se dan cuenta ya que estaban sumergidos en su burbuja de amor.

Darien: debería ir hablar con tus padres

Serena: no aun no, que te parece dentro de 3 días

Darien: es mucho tiempo Serena_ dijo descansando su cabeza en el asiento.

Serena: por favor solo serán 3 días si

Darien: esta bien pero ni un solo día mas_ dijo par luego despedirse de ella con un tierno beso.

Cuando Serena Entro al porsh de su casa, Darien se marcho ya que tenía que ir al hospital. Pero cuando entra a su casa es agarrada fuertemente por su padre.

Kenji: donde estuviste toda la noche_ le dice dándole una bofetada.

Serena: q… que pasa papa porque me pegas_ le dice sobando su mejilla

Kenji: que…. Que me pasa, dime una cosa como estuvo tu fiesta con las chicas EH!_ dijo gritando, en ese momento entran las chicas.

Mina: por favor señor Kenji no le pegue mas, fue nuestra culpa.

Rey: si nosotras planeamos todo

Amy: por favor señor Tsukino, no aleje a Serena de nostras

Lita: nos alejaremos de ella si usted quiere pero no la aleje de nosotras.

Serena: Alejarme? De que…. de quien_ dice sorprendida pero en el fondo de su corazón ya sabía la respuesta.

Kenji: que pensabas que no me daría cuenta de tu romance con tu TUTOR_ en ese mismo instante Ikuko entra con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas con un sobre y se lo entrega a Kenji_ toma_ le dice entrándole el sobre a Serena.

Serena: que…. Que esto papa_ pregunta temblorosa, al momento que observa cómo su mama saca unas…. Maletas?

Kenji: es tu boleto de avión, para Inglaterra, ahora mismo te llevo al aeropuerto_ le dice agarrándola por el brazo prácticamente arrastrándola, mientras sus amigas le gritaban al señor Tsukino que no se la llevara que no la alejara de ellas.

Una mina totalmente derrumbada en el piso lloraba amargamente, como se había enterado el señor Kenji que serena tenía una relación con Darien, peor a un como supo donde estaban si solamente ella sabia donde se encontraba el lugar, como se enteraron COMO?

_**UFFFFFFF listo, un capitulo mas, espero les guste, me anime hacer el lemon, digo, chicas sean buenas conmigo es mi primera vez, y pos esto es lo que salió de mi, acepto sugerencias, criticas todo, muy pero muy en especial agradezco a Ángel negro 29, por brindarme su ayuda, pero pos chica no me pude comunicar contigo no sé por qué, pero me dirás si lo hice o no bien. La canción es "time of my life" la coloque porque su letra en español asemeja bastante los que sucede en la vida Serena y Darie. Bueno por ahora veré si trato de salir de mi trabajo de grado y terminar esta historia que solo pienso agregarle como unos 2 capi mas, BAY que el Señor me los continúe Bendiciendo**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Mina**

_Luego de la fiesta de mi mejor amiga, y de preparar junto a Darien su regalo de cumpleaños, me dirijo a mi casa, estaba agotada de todos los arreglos que habíamos hecho, las rosas, el champaña, la cena, en fin TODO bien valía la pena por mi mejor amiga._

_Veo luces encendida en mi casa, deben ser mis padres, pensé, pero me equivoque. Al llegar al porsh de mi casa, puedo ver por la ventana un hombre de edad, de pie junto con mis padres, se ve enfadado, decido entrar, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde de quien se trataba, era el señor Tsukino y si no lo conociera sabía perfectamente que estaba más que enojado._

__Señor Tsukino, que sorpresa lo hacía en la fiesta_ le saludo con nerviosismo, mi cerebro trabajaba a mil, necesitaba calcular cada una de mis palabras, su estadía en mi casa, me hacía sentir que algo andaba mal._

__Donde esta!_ me grito prácticamente, estaba enojadísimo._

__a…a… quien se refiere_

__ No te hagas la desentendida Mina, DONDE ESTA SERENA!_ yo me quería morir, no sabía que decirle, me agarra de los dos brazos y me sacude tan fuerte que mi mama tubo que intervenir_

__ cálmese señor Tsukino, la esta lastimando_ le dice mi mama al borde de la histeria_

__Lo siento muchísimo señora Aino, pero necesito saber donde esta mi hija, se supone que estaría aquí en una "supuesta fiesta de amigas" no es así Mina_ si las miraras mataran ahora mismo yo estaría muerta._

__ yo…. Yo…_ era lo único que podía decir_

__Mina respóndele al señor, santo cielos hija dile donde está tu amiga, yo no sabía nada de la fiesta que iban a tener_ para entonces mi mama estaba hecha un manojo de nervios._

__Usted no sabia nada señora Aino por que dicha fiesta JAMAS se llevaría a cabo_ dijo el señor Kenji_ Niña te exijo por el bienestar de mi hija y la que dices llamar tu amiga me digas donde se encuentra y con quien._

__Ella esta bien se lo aseguro_ preferiría morir que decirle donde estaba, no quería echar a perder su sorpresa después de todo lo que ha sufrido._

__ De acuerdo, no me lo dirás, pero créeme la encontrare_ me dijo sacando su celular_ por cierto espero te hayas despedido de ella, mañana mismo parte a Inglaterra._

_Como a Inglaterra? No puede ser, después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar, este señor se quiere llevar a mi mejor amiga, como puede un padre hacerle esto a una hija, ella ya es mayor siempre ha hecho lo que le han pedido, bueno no siempre pero lo intentaba. Escucho como sierra de un golpe la puerta de mi casa, no dejo de pensar como supo lo de Serena, solo las chicas y yo lo sabíamos, tomo el teléfono y las llamo, pero todas me responden lo mismo, ninguna de ellas dijo ningún comentario y yo les creo, quedaron preocupadas; al menos me sentía tranquila, el señor Kenji no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba Serena y Darien._

_Miro por la ventana de la sala, y miro al señor Kenji platicar con alguien pero no logro distinguir quién es, solo sé que era un hombre por la silueta del mismo, lo miro correr hacia su auto, junto con el tipo con el que estaba hablando, adonde se dirigían no lo sé._

En su departamento se encontraba un chico, sonriente, siempre estuvo solo, y en estos últimos años había dedicado su vida sus estudios, no asía mas que salir de la universidad, al hospital, de allí a su departamento, pero ahora todo era diferente gracias a ella, a su princesa, pronto formarían una familia, una que él anhela con toda el alma.

Entra a darse una ducha, pero al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior decide darse un baño de agua de fría. Cuando termina su baño, escucha sonar su celular.

_ Si diga

_ Darien donde estas_ pregunta una voz alterada

_ En mi departamento, pero quien habla?_ dice con el arqueando una ceja

_ Soy Mina, escúchame muy bien necesito que salgas inmediatamente de allí para el aeropuerto_ dice una chica fuera de si.

_ Mina? Hola estoy bien, gracias por saludar_ dice en broma

_No estoy de broma Darien, es urgente sal inmediatamente para el AEROPUERTO_ grito

_ al aeropuerto, a esta hora, estás loca mina, que es lo que sucede?

_ Serena…._no pudo seguir hablando por que estalla en lágrimas

_ Serena?, que le sucede, porque lloras mina_ dijo exaltado

_ Darien te juro que no se cómo paso, pero el señor Kenji se entero de TODO_ sollozo_ y la mando a Inglaterra hoy mismo_ nuevamente rompe en llanto

_ COMO, no puede ser, como que la mando a Inglaterra_ dice al tiempo que comienza a vestirse_ a qué hora sale el vuelo mina?

_ NO LO SE!_ llanto_ su papa no nos dejo acompañarla, ni su nueva dirección NADA_ sollozo_ debes impedir que se vaya por favor por favor!_ suplico la rubia

_ no te preocupes Mina, te prometo que Serena no se irá a ningún sitio_ dicho esto sale hacia el aeropuerto.

El tráfico estuvo fluido por lo que la llegada al aeropuerto le tomo menos de lo provisto. Al entrar se dirige hacia las jóvenes encargadas de los boletos de avión y pregunta, cuando sale los viaje hacia Inglaterra, y le comunican que el próximo avión esta por despegar en 15 minutos, le dan el número de vuelo y este sale corriendo en dirección del mismo.

"_Por favor no te vayas Serena, espera un poco mas y estaré contigo princesa, espera un poco" _pensaba el pelinegro. Cuando encuentra la puerta con el numero de vuelo la ve, estaba cubierta de lagrimas, sus ojos rojos de tonto llorar, le dolía verla sufrir, se apresura hacia ella.

_SERENA!_ grito

Con los ojos como platos se gira en busca de esa voz, la misma que conoce a la perfección, al girarse lo ve allí de pie, él su amor, su príncipe arrogante.

_Darien….._ dice en un susurro, y más lágrimas corren por su rostro

_Amor que me desgarras,_

_Que me partes de miedo,_

_Que a veces te me escapas,_

_Y de pronto no encuentro,_

_Amor de tantas dudas y remordimientos,_

_Que a veces me callo,_

_Que a veces me creo_.

Acerca los pasos hacia ella, escucha a la azafata de la entrada que dice "Ultima llamada, despegaremos en 5 minutos", pero a él no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo el tiempo o el vuelo solo quería llevarse a su princesa de allí _ No pensabas irte sin tu príncipe_ le dice tiernamente al tiempo que posaba una mana en sus mejillas.

_ Darien…_ sollozo_ que haces aquí, mis padres te van a ver_ dice mirando a todas direcciones

_ No me interesa si me ven o no, vine aquí para evitar que te alejen de mi vida, ahora mismo les diremos que nos amamos_ le dice tomando su rostro con las manos_ Te amo y no te voy a dejar ir así por así.

Serena estaba un mar de lagrimas no podía hablar le faltaban fuerzas para alejarse de él _ Te amo_ sollozo_ pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches no olvides que te amo.

_Amor que es tan letal como una puñalada,_

_Primero me hiere,_

_Después me desangra,_

_Amor esta locura que ha desesperado,_

_Amor es no tenerte,_

_Y no haberte olvidado_

_ De que me estás hablando_ "Señorita va subir o no" se escucha la voz de la azafata_ No ella no va a ningún lado.

_Qué demonios haces tú aquí

_Papá no…._ no pudo seguir por que Darien la estrecha entre sus brazos, se sentía protegida en ellos.

_Toda mi vida se apaga,_

_Mi mundo se ciega,_

_Amor es pedirte,_

_Y gritarte que vuelvas,_

_Que estoy de bajada,_

_Mi alma está en quiebra,_

_Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte,_

_Que vuelvas amor,_

_Es decirte mi amor que vuelvas,_

_Por favor a que condena,_

_Y que dolor me has sentenciado._

_Que cree usted, que lo voy dejar ir_ dice un Darien a la defensiva

_Aléjate de MI HIJA PERVERTIDO!_ grita Kenji

_No señor, Amo a su hija, hemos cometido un error si, pero no justifica que le envié lejos de sus amigos_ comento un enfadado Darien

_Amor? JA amor, sí el dinero de ella si o es que crees que me como el cuento de que la quieres

_BASTA PAPÁ!_ dice una aturdida Serena

_Amor eres tú la verdad,_

_De mi tiempo,_

_Mi dulce, mi amado,_

_Mi casa, mi templo,_

_Mi amor, mi verdad,_

_Mi pasión, mi intención,_

_Mi secreto que viene,_

_Y que va con el viento,_

_Amor eres tú amar eres tú._

_La noche y tus ojos,_

_Que son gotas de luz,_

_Y escucho tu voz,_

_Y te siento aquí,_

_Y te siento inundándolo todo oh…_

_Princesa, vámonos de aquí_ le dice pegando su frente con la de ella_ escapa conmigo_ Serena lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, se quería ir con él, desparecer si es preciso pero…

_Serena, lo prometiste_ dice un arrogante Kenji

_Lo siento_ dice Serena al momento que acaricia su mejilla_ por favor recuérdalo Te Amo, recuérdalo_ y sin mas se dirige hacia le entrada del avión dejando aun atónico Darien.

_ Se…Se.. SERENA!_ grita un Darien arrojándose a la entrada del avión y siendo detenido por los escoltas de Kenji y los guardia de seguridad del aeropuerto_ Suéltenme_ dice tratando de soltar el agarre_ SERENA; SERENA, no me puedes hacer esto SERENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_Toda mi vida se apaga,_

_Mi mundo se ciega,_

_Amor es pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas,_

_Que estoy de bajada,_

_Mi alma está en quiebra,_

_Hoy quiero pedirte y gritarte que vuelvas._

_Amor es decirte mi amor que vuelvas,_

_Por favor que soy un alma,_

_En plena muerte,_

_Un alma que condenas,_

_Y tú has sentenciado,_

_Un alma que de pena tú has crucificado,_

_Un alma que va,_

_Un alma que no está,_

_Un alma que se pierde en el vacío_

La vio entrar en la en la entrada de avión, se marchaba, se iba de su lado, se llevaba su corazón, su vida, su alma misma, porque, por qué? Se repetía una y otra vez, había llegado hasta el aeropuerto para evitar que se fuera, de ser preciso llevársela lejos de su padre, pero ella se fue, así sin más se fue, que no lo amaba? No ella lo amaba se lo dijo, se lo demostró, pero por qué?

No lo pudo soportar más, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin parar.

_Bien espero que con esto te quedo muy claro que JAMAS la tendrás me oyes, solo fuiste como se dice …..…._ decía con una mano en el mentón_ a si el juguete nuevo?_ dice alejándose con una gran sonrisa, dejando a un joven con el corazón hecho añicos.

Mientras tanto en el avión una joven no paraba de llorar, se le partía el corazón haber dejado el gran amor de su vida allí, sabía que lo había hecho sufrir, pero no podía hacer mas, rogaba a todos los santos por que le creyera que lo amaba, que todo lo que le había dicho era real, mas y mas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, porque por que su padre no entendía lo que ella sentía por qué?

Debía irse, no podía permitir que su padre le hiciera daño.

_**Flas back**_

__por que papa que no entiendes que lo amo!_ gritaba la rubia_

__amor que vas a saber tu del amor_ dijo sadiendola por los hombros_ solo tienes 18 años serena, no sabes lo que te conviene._

__para el amor no hay edad papa_ sollozo_ porque me haces tanto daño papa_ soltó nuevamente el llanto_ el me ama, porque no lo entiendes._

__El NO TE AMA NIÑA TONTA_ le decía viéndola fríamente_ no lo ves porque eres joven hija, ese muchacho lo único que le interesa es tu dinero, JA como si fuera tan estúpido como para dejar que te cases con un simple doctor._

__El me ama por lo que soy papa, y no me importa si tiene o no una posición adinerada _le sostuvo la mirada directamente_ lo amo, y luchare por él, quieras o no._

__CALLATE!_ grito al tiempo que le daba una cachetada_ como puedes decirme eso, eres una tsukino, mi sucesora, jamás escúchame bien JAMAS, permitiría semejante barbaridad entre ese chico y tu, agradezco haberte salvado antes de que cometieras una barbaridad._

__salvarme….._ decía al tiempo que sobaba su mejilla derecha_ sabes una cosa papá_ hiso una pausa_ no me interesa ser tu suceda en los negocios, ni la empresa familiar, si soy o no tu orgullo… alguna vez te preguntaste que es lo que yo quería_ sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrima_ lo único que te interesa es que dirija la empresa no es así papa? Sin importar que es lo que yo quiero de verdad._

__eres joven no sabes lo que quieres y…_ es interrumpido por su hija_

__se perfectamente lo que quiero PAPA, y es estar al lado del hombre a quien amo_ camino hacia adelante y desafiando a su padre con la mirada_ amo a Darien Chiba, y escúchame muy bien, voy a casarme con él estés o no de acuerdo._

_Kenji estallo en risas, un risa burlona, serena estaba sorprendida de la actitud de su padre, sabía muy bien que se estaba arriesgando al desafiarlo, pero no dejaría que la apartaran del hombre del cual ha estado enmarada todo estos años; su risa era….. macabra? _

__Dime una cosa serena, que sucedería si un prestigioso médico, se ve envuelto en un escándalo por una menor de edad?_ dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

__que estas tratando de decir, cual escándalo?_

__El que presencie cuando te fui a buscar esta madrugada en la PLAYA SERENA!_ grito acercándose sigilosamente a su hija._

__no…..no ….. se dé que me estás hablando_ "no pudo habernos visto en la playa o si, pero como lo supo" pensó la rubia._

__Si... si lo sabes, que crees que no me di cuenta_ hiso una pausa tomándola por el brazo_ escúchame muy bien Serena, o te vas para Inglaterra hoy mismo o te juro que destruiré la carrera de Darien, la hare añicos, eso sin mencionar que puedo hacer que no tenga ninguna clase de empleo _ Serena estaba en shock su padre llegaría a ese extremo_ piénsalo muy bien hija, me encargare personalmente de hacerle la vida imposible y sabes que puedo hacerlo_ soltó una risa malvada_ sabes que tengo mis contactos, y te juro que lo hundiré hasta verlo en el fango_ dijo soltando de sopetón el brazo de su hija._

__Por que…._ fue lo que pudo articular en ese momento, sabia más que nadie que su padre podía dañar la carrera de Darien con tan sola una llamada. No podía permitir que todos los años de esfuerzo de Darien se fueran por el caño, no podía debía hacer algo. Como había dado con ello, como pudo verlos, si nadie sabía dónde estaban?_ dime una cosa papa_ hiso una pausa_ como te enteraste donde estaba_ dijo una ves recupero la voz._

__ Como me entere es lo de menos ahora no perdamos el tiempo tienes un vuelo que te espera_ dijo tomando las maletas de serena._

__promételo_ dijo sostenido su brazo_ prométeme que no le harás daño, ni a él ni a su carrera, le dejaras en paz, PROMETELO._

__Si tu prometes irte desde ahora y encargarte de las acciones en Inglaterra y olvidarte de él_ hiso una pausa_ prometo no tocarle ni un solo cabello, pero tú debes cumplir primero._ Serena bajo la vista, afirmo con la cabeza. Estaba hecho ella se iría, si eso salvaba a Darien de las amenazas de su papa lo haría, solo esperaba que él confiara en ella, que esperara por ella, pero también sabía que arriesgaba mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo, no tenia opción._

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Había llegado la graduación 4 chicas, se encontraban emocionadas, después de tantos esfuerzos todo había valido la pena.

_No lo puedo creer, lo hemos logrado_ dice una pelinegra emocionada

_Es cierto….._ se hiso un silencio_ como estará, mina no has sabido nada de ella_ dice una peli azul

_no, desde que se fue no hemos sabido absolutamente nada de ella, es como si la misma tierra se la tragara_ dijo un rubia triste

_creen que se halla graduado como nosotras_ dijo Lita

_ Me pregunto si nos extraña

_Por supuesto que nos debe extrañar rey_ dijo mina alegremente_ es solo que no entiendo porque no nos escribe ni un solo e-mail, somos sus amigas. En eso llegan tres jóvenes a saludar a las jóvenes graduandas.

_Hola muchachas como están_ dice los chicos

_Hola muchachos_ dicen al unisonó las chicas

_ Bueno y dónde iremos a celebrar_ dice yaten abrazando a mina por la cintura

_Aun no lo sabemos_ contesta rey

_Que les parece si vamos al Crown_ propuso taiki

_No creo que se buena idea_ contesto mina, y es que desde que se fue Serena, no frecuentaban el lugar por que les traían muchos recuerdos de ella, pero lo que más las detenía ir a ese lugar era el volver a ver a Darien, desde el día en que se marcho su amiga él ya no era el mismo, se encontraba ojeroso, visiblemente bajo de peso. En una ocasión se lo encontraron borracho, nunca en su vida pensaron, que el intelectual y centrado Doctor Chiba, estuviera en ese estado, solo repetía una u otra ves porque serena lo abandono.

_Pues yo apoyo a taiki, no veo por que no celebrar nuestra graduación_ dijo un arrogante Seiya.

_Como puedes decir eso cuando, nuestra amiga no esta con nosotros_ dijo una enojada Rey.

_ De seguro ella ya se debe haber graduado, si mal no recuerdo estaría en uno de los mejores de Inglaterra, ahora mismo debe estar encargándose de las empresa de su padre_ hiso una pausa_ saben una cosa, creo que es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

_Como puedes decir eso, sabes también como nostras los anhelos de Serena, dime una cosa Seiya, porque será que siento que estas feliz que ella se haya ido_ exploto una furiosa mina.

_Por supuesto que no me hace feliz no tenerla cerca, pero si su padre la envía alla es por algo no creen.

_Seiya tu no tuviste nada que ver con la partida de Serena a Inglaterra verdad.

_Que cosas dices Mina_ dice al tiempo que sonríe_ Entonces a donde vamos

_ Vamos chicas solo un rato_ dice el peli plateado

_De acuerdo_ y dicho esto se dirigen al crown. AL llegar son recibidas por animoso Andrew quien las felicita.

_Bueno como regalo por su graduación la casa invita.

_Gracias_ dicen al unisonó los jóvenes.

_Andrew como esta Darien_ pregunta la rubia

_La verdad es que no lo he visto muy a menudo, a veces llamo a su casa, pero no contesta las llamadas.

_Si también le he llamado, pero no contesta las llamadas

_Mina no has sabido nada de Serena

_No, hace unas semanas fui a visitar a Ikuko, para saber de ella, y solo me dijo que ella está bien que no nos preocupara_ dice mina con los brazos cruzados sobre la barra.

_Ya veo, dime una cosa Mina no sabes por que decidió irse.

_No tengo idea, pensé que al ver a Darien se escaparía con él, pero parece que me equivoque_ hiso una pausa_ te puedo asegurar que aquí hay gato encerrado, Serena ama a Darien no creo que quisiera hacerle daño, de eso estoy segura.

_Hola Andrew_ dice una voz que Mina reconoce perfectamente

_Hola Darien_ dijo Mina

_Hola_ dice secamente_ Andrew lo de siempre por favor

_Y como has estado_ dice tratando de entablar una conversación con el chico

_A que viene todo esto, no me digas, ella te mando averiguar si me he muerto de amor?_ dijo sarcásticamente.

_Como?_ Mina estaba asombrada, porque hablaba así de su amiga_ que tratas de insinuar.

_Vamos Mina, no soy estúpido, cual es mi numero el segundo, tercero_ dijo arrastrando las palabras

_No puedo creer que dudes de ella

_Y que querías que llorara todo una vida por ella_ dijo irónicamente_ De seguro debe estar feliz donde se encuentra, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho su padre la última vez que lo vi_ dijo con voz apagada.

_ No sabemos como esta_ hiso una pausa al ver la reacción del pelinegro prosiguió_ Serena no ha hablado con ninguna de nosotras.

_Como no va hablarles son sus amigas_ dijo con sisaña

_Darien… No hemos sabido nada de Serena desde su partida, sus padres se han negado a darnos alguna información de ella.

_ Como dices?_ Darien se levantó de su asiento y paso las manos por sus cabellos_ me estas diciendo que no están en contacto, pero si son sus mejores amigas, en todos estas meses, he pensado que me estaban tomando el pelo.

_Como puedes decir eso, somos tus amigas, si hubiéramos sabido algo de ella inmediatamente te lo hubiéramos dicho.

_Mina he pensado que Serena jugo conmigo es…_ no pudo terminar sintió una dolor pulsante

_No ella no es así, estoy segura que si ella decidió irse es por un motivo muy grade Darien, confía en ella

_no lo sé Mina, no sé ni que creer_ dicho esto se alejo de allí, necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello que le recordaba a la mujer le robo el corazón. Mina lo observo alejarse, estaba demacrado, de mal humor, nunca pensó que esto llegaría a pasar, que seria de la vida de Serena, como estaría, la celebración siguió pero no era lo mismo, se preguntaba cómo habría sido la graduación de su mejor amiga, tendría amigos, o estaría sola, esto lo descarto ella siempre ha sido muy sociable de seguro ya había hecho nuevos amigos, con esto último se dispuso a disfrutar un poco de su celebración.

* * *

><p><strong>3 AÑOS DEPUES<strong>

Eran pasadas de las 5 de tarde y aun no terminada la reunión de ejecutivos, se sentía asqueada de tantos números, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible, darse una ducha y meterse a la cama, había sido una semana terriblemente cargada de trabajo, la nueva campaña de la empresa la tenían agotada.

_Bueno creo que es todo por ahora, mañana te enviaren los proveedores para que los evalúes_ dijo un hombre alto de cabellos plateados.

_De acuerdo, creo que ha sido suficiente por el día de hoy.

_Dime tienes planes para esta noche

_Veras tengo una cita con una persona muy especial esta noche_ dijo alegremente

_No me digas_ dijo siguiéndole el juego_ bueno tendré que esperar el próximo turno_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_Nos vemos diamante_ dicho esto se apresuro al estacionamiento una vez allí, escucho su celular sonar_ hola mi amor_ contesto tiernamente.

__onde tas_

_voy saliendo para la casa cielo

__y mi lado_

_ Lo llevare corazón_ dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

__Te amo_

_ yo te amo mas_ dicho esto colgó y se apresuro a llegar a la heladería más cercana. Al ver la heladería, recordó las veces que él la llevaba a comer helado, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, que estaría asiendo en estos momentos. Cuando compro el helado se dirigió a su casa, ella la esperaba, si no la conociera bien sabría que ella estaría en la ventana esperando su llegada, la amaba más que su propia vida, ha sido su motor para seguir adelante, para superar las pruebas que la vida le ha impuesto. Estaciono el auto y se dirigió a la entrada al alzar la vista en la ventana la vio allí de pie con una enorme sonrisa, se apresura abrir la puerta y la observa saltando, y con una gran sonrisa la abraza.

_ hola mi cielo

_ Mami, mami y mi lado_ dice asiendo pucheros

_ Qué crees, cuando llegue a la heladería se habían acabado_ dijo en broma

_No….. yo quelia lado

_Buena noches señora, tiene una llamada_ dice una joven de cabellos castaños

_Enseguida la atiendo_ dijo a la joven_ sabes creo que en mi bolso hay algo pero no recuerdo que es_ dicho esto la pequeña salió corriendo a buscar lo que había en el bolso.

_SIII! Te amo mami_ y le dio un beso en la mejilla

_yo mas_ y se apresuro atender la llamada

_diga

_Donde has estado te he estado llamando todo el día a la oficina y no contesta el celular_ dijo una voz enojada.

_Hola estoy bien_ dijo sarcásticamente

_No estoy con juegos Serena, necesito que tomes el primer vuelo para Tokio mañana

_No puedes hablar en serio, estamos en plena campaña, y ahora quieres que vaya a Tokio a primera hora , eso es imposible_ dijo enojada.

_La campaña puede seguir dirigiéndola Diamante, pero te necesito acá para mañana a primera hora, hay unos proveedores que solo aceptan hablar contigo

_Es una orden_ pregunto con ironía

_No me hables así soy tu padre

_ O cierto lo olvidaba_ dijo con arrogancia_ si no tengo otra opción

_ De acuerdo te veré en…_ es cortado por su hija

_Yo me reuniré contigo papa, te avisare cuando llegue, el que trabaje contigo no quiere decir que contrales también donde y cuando debo aparecer_ dijo enojada

_No me hables así Serena soy tu padre_ dijo enojado

_Y yo soy tu hija no solo un empleado_ dicho esta cerro la llamada.

_ Preparo las maletas_ dijo una joven

_si Molly, por cierto no tendrás problemas si vas con nosotras

_No señora, será un placer acompañarlas_ dicho esto las dos chicas empezaron hacer las maletas.

Habían pasado 3 años desde que se alejo de las personas que mas amaba, sus amigas, su familia, y él el amor de su vida, no ha sabido nada de ellos, no podía comunicarse con las chicas, su padre tenía acceso a su correo electrónico a su celular, era peor que estar vigilada las 24 horas del día, así a vivido un año entero hasta que se hiso la idea de debía seguir adelante. Hace 6 meses le envío una carta a Mina donde le explicaba todo los acontecimientos, aun no tenia respuesta de ella, estaba ansiosa por saber de ellas, sabía que sus amigas la comprenderían, desde hace 1 año su padre no controlaba su vida, si era por trabajo, ofertas tenia de sobra, ahora su principal preocupación era como reaccionaria su padre al conocer a la luz de sus ojos, su princesa, no permitiría que le hiciera ningún daño, pelearía como una gata por su hija, ella era lo único que ayudo a seguir adelante, al entrase de que estaba embarazada se sintió derrotada, estuvo totalmente sola, sin ayuda alguna , termino sus estudios en una escuela nocturna, no hiso sus estudios donde su padre la envío, bastaba y sobraba que ella había hecho lo que el quería, alejarse de la persona que amaba y que aun ama, con este ultimo pensamiento se dibujo una sonrisa, habría confiado en ella, la seguiría amando? Sintió una punzada de dolor de imaginar que estuviera casado con otra, no lo soportaría. Agotada mentalmente y físicamente se metió a la cama, le esperaba un largo viaje el día de mañana.

_Y que cuando regresa_ decía un chica de cabellos negros

_No dice cuando lo hará_ dice la rubia_ Lo sabia Rey sabía que había una fuerte razón para que ella se fuera así sin más.

_No puedo creer que su papa la chantajeara de esa manera.

_Más que eso, sabemos de sobra que el señor Kenji es capaz de eso y más_ Es distraída por su celular_ Rey me tengo que ir Yaten viene por mi.

_Vaya vaya, no que no era amor_ dice pícaramente Rey

_Sabes a veces pienso que lo amo demasiado, ahora si me disculpas me retiro, dile a Amy y Lita que mañana nos reuniremos a las 4 de la tarde_ dicho esto se retiro del lugar. Hacían 3 años que no veían a su mejor amiga, solo hasta hace 6 meses se enteraron de lo que en realidad aconteció, Mina les conto a las chicas los acontecimientos de la carta, y estas entendieron a la perfección, pero a la persona que necesitaban ver no lo localizaban. Desde la última vez que lo vio en Corwn, no supo mas de él, lo único que sabia era que se había ido a Estados Unidos, de allí no han sabido mas de Darien. En cuanto a las chicas, Rey trabajaba en una agencia publicitaria, Lita estaba casada con Andrew y ambos dirigían el restaurante, Amy, era Doctora en el Hospital Nacional de Tokio, y Mina era una de las modelos más famosas de todo Tokio. Ahora solo quería saber de que manera lograría comunicarse con su mejor amiga, sabía que tenía planes de regresar a Tokio, su padre ya no la atemorizaba, ahora solo les tocaba esperar, por noticias suyas.

El vuelo había sido largo, no le había dicho a su padre que ya se encontraba en Tokio, por que lo haría? Habían llegado a su departamento, era lujoso, pero no al punto de ser ostentoso, le dijo a Molly que la ayudara a desempacar mientras ella recostaba a su pequeña en la habitación, estaba exhausta, la observo dormir, se vei tan indefensa, debía protegerla a cualquier costo, no permitiría que ella pasara por lo que ella a tenido que pasar durante estos 3 años, recordó cuando tenia 17 años, aun era inmadura, sonrió al recordar sus berrinches, las veces que se fugaba de casa para ir a jugar a los videojuegos, cuanto había cambiado, en menos de 1 año se obligo a madurar mas rápido que cualquiera. El estar en su país nuevamente le trajo innumerables recuerdos; el sonido del celular la saco de sus recuerdos.

_Si

_Has llegado, donde estas?

_Si ya he llegado, que quieres papa.

_Necesito que vengas urgentemente a la empresa, Serena, los proveedores están aquí.

_Tan pronto cielos algunas personas no pueden esperar.

_Te enviare una limosina, te espero en 20 minutos_ y cerro la llamada. Era más frío que de costumbre se dijo a sí misma, desde que se fue, la relación con su padre era pesimamente mal, no lo toleraba, sentía un inmenso rencor por su padre. Volvió su mirada a la niña que dormía plácidamente, definitivamente no dejaría que se acercara a su pequeña, no permitiría que le arruine la vida como lo hiso con ella.

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, en un departamento lujoso se encontraba una pareja descansando, había sido una noche de locura y sensualidad. Una joven yacía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre de cabellos negros, habían tenido una noche más de sexo, como ellos la llamaban, llevaban unas semanas saliendo, pero no tenían una relación se decían que solo era para desahogarse del trabajo y del estrés, ella hacia círculos en el pecho del hombre que tenía a su lado y este solo miraba hacia el cielo, cuantas veces habían estado juntos no lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre se sentía vacio. Se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse, eran más de las 10 de la mañana y debía regresar al trabajo.<p>

_A donde vas?_ pregunta la mujer de cabellos rojisos

_Es tarde y debo volver

_ No te vayas_ le dice dándole pequeños besos por la espalda, y hombros_ quédate un rato mas conmigo.

_No puedo, debo irme_ contesto bruscamente

_No te gusto_ Pregunto cabizbaja

_Melisa te advertí que esto era solo para pasar el tiempo, lo recuerdas

_Si lo recuerdo pero lo hemos hecho varias veces que pensé….

_NO, olvídalo, disfruto mucho de tu compañía pero es solo eso, no te puedo ofrecer mas

_Pero, somos muy compatibles en la cama, anoche me hiciste el amor como nadie antes lo había hecho_ dice melosamente

_Estas equivocada, lo de anoche es lo mismo que las anteriores, es solo sexo mas nada.

_ Eres un cerdo_ dice tratando de darle puñetazos pero es en vano.

_Te lo advertí, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir_ y dicho esto se fue dejando a una pelirroja sumamente enojada. Estaba asqueado de esos encuentros, Melisa era una joven que conoció en Estados Unidos, esbelta, de un cuerpo de infarto, tenía las medidas perfectas, sin embargo no sentía el menor sentimiento hacia ella, había salido con varias mujeres, pero siempre era lo mismo, estaba con ellas por mera necesidad, pero siempre quedaba con la sensación de estar vacio. No la ha podido sacar de su cabeza, de su corazón, que habría hecho en estos 3 años, ni una carta, nada, se evaporo de su vida, llego a apenar que ella solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, pero siempre estaba una pequeña pisca de esperanza de había alguna explicación, pero últimamente esa esperanza había desaparecido ahora era un hombre práctico, sin emociones, por el momento su única pasión es su profesión de allí unos cuantos revolcones que lo satisficieran, pero no quería compromiso, no por hora.

AL memento de llegar a la recepción todos los presentes se le quedan viendo_ Buenos días_ dijo una hermosas rubia.

_Buenos días_ contesto la recepcionista

_Busco al señor Tsukino_

_Tiene cita_ dice arrogantemente la secretaria

_Dígale que Serena Tsukino lo busca_ dicho esto la recepcionista abre los ojos como plato

_Señorita Tsukino, lo siento…_ empezó a balbucear_ pase por favor.

Serena miro a la mujer y se pregunto qué clase de recepcionista trata a los clientes de esa manera. Se dirigió al ascensor, cuando estuvieron en el piso correspondiente, encontró a su padre hablando con unas señores a los que ella identifico como los proveedores.

_Buenos días_ al momento de presentarse, observo como los hombres la observaban, ella llevaba una falda color negro con un blazer del mismo color, unos accesorios de plata y los zapatos del mismo color de la ropa resaltando sus largas piernas.

_ Serena hija bienvenida_ la saludo Kenji, que bien actuaba su padre, se decía mentalmente_ señores les presento a mi hija Serenity Tsukino_ dicho estos los caballeros de descendencia italiana se presentaron.

_Es un placer, ahora señores supongo, que les urge conocer las acciones, porque no me acompañan a la sala de juntas y nos ponemos al día_ su padre la observaba detenidamente, se sentía orgulloso de ella, era todo lo que él esperaba de ella toda una profesional y maestra de los negocios, no podía dejar de sentirse emocionado, aunque no lo demostrara, se sentía emocionado de volver a ver a su pequeña, pronto se corrigió, Serena era toda una mujer había madurado más de lo que él había esperado, definitivamente no se arrepentía de haberla alejado de ese que posiblemente le daría una vida sin los lujos que ella se merecía.

La tarde paso sin menores complicaciones, los proveedores estaban encantados acciones y las propuestas futuras de la empresa, la reunión concluyo sin menores contratiempo y Serena quería llegar rápido a su departamento debía ver como estaba su pequeña.

_Ha sido un negocio perfecto, felicidades_ dijo el hombre de edad

_Gracias, si me permites debo regresar, aun no termino de desempacar

_Te quedaras por cuánto tiempo hija?

_vaya pensaba que me querías lejos de aquí_ dijo con ironía

_Nunca he querido eso, y si lo hice fue por tu bien

_más bien por el tuyo, y si pienso quedarme un tiempo

_no digas eso Serena sabes que era por tu bien, hoy día no fueras la mujer que tengo ante mis ojos _ dijo orgullosamente

_Como quieras papá, solo te ser decir que las riendas de mi vida las tengo yo_ dijo desafiantemente

_y no lo dudo, eres toda una profesional, as madurado hija

_Bien si no tienes más que decir me voy_ dijo restándole importancia

_Espera Serena no vas a ir conmigo a casa

_Disculpa, si mal no recuerdo me sacaste arrastrada de mi propia casa, no creo que quiera regresar, si me disculpas.

_No puedes hacerle esto a tu madre Serenity_ dijo enojado

_Dile a mama que la veré mañana por ahora solo quiero descasar estoy agotada._ y sin mas se retiro.

Necesitaba hacer unas compras de viveres en eso suena su celular

_cielo despertaste

__onde tas_

_Ya voy de regreso a casa, espérame si, pásame a molly por favor corazón

__Sip_

_Si habla molly

_Hola molly hace mucho que se levanto rini

_Hace una hora aproximadamente

_me tardare un poco estoy comprando unas viveres

_no se preocupe la esperaremos

_ok nos vemos luego_ dicho esto cerro el teléfono: Cuando entro en el supermercado, empezó por los cereales a Rini le fascinan, se dirgio donde se encontraban las verduras y se sobresalta cundo escucha una voz familiar.

_No puede ser… eres tu… Serena_ dice una chica muy emocionada

Serena se voltea y se encuentra su mejor amiga _Mina!_ dijo emocionada

_No puedo creerlo estas aquí_ dice abrazándola fuertemente y llorando_ Que ingrata regresaste y no nos avisaste_ Serena la observo un momento no había cambiado en lo nada seguía siendo la misma Mina de hace 3 años.

_ Veras es que recién llegue hoy, y acabo de salir de una junta muy importante_ dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

_ Es en serio_ Mina la tomaba de las manos mientras lagrimas de emoción corrían por sus mejillas_ no puedo con esto sola, las demás deben saberlo_ dijo sacando su móvil

_A…. Mina no creo….._ pero no pudo detenerla, bastante tiempo estuvo alejadas de ellas, quería hablar con ellas, después de 3 años de no verlas ellas seguían siendo la misma, por un momento se pregunto como seria ella si nada de la ocurrido hubiera pasado.

_Dame tu dirección_ dijo mina con el celular en mano, Serena le dio la información_ Listo estarán a las 8 en tu departamento y yo te ayudare a preparar la cena, será como los viejos tiempos

_Si_ hiso una pausa_ Mina antes de que las demás lleguen necesito contarte muchas cosas_ en ese momento se sitio vulnerable, después de tanto tiempo de hacerse la fuerte, sitio que podía refugiarse y llorar junto su mejor amiga.

_Y que esperamos Vámonos_ terminaron de hacer las compras y se dirigieron al departamento de Serena, cuando entraron Mina observo el departamento de su amiga, definitivamente la Serena de hace 3 años había desaparecido, la que tenia ante ella era una mujer madura en muchos sentidos. Se sobresalto por una ráfaga rosada que paso a lo largo de ellas.

_mami

_hola cielo_ dice levantando a la niña en brazos

_ee…ee… Serena yo… yo escuche bien… ella te dijo … ma…. Mami?_ dijo una sorprendida Mina

_Mina te presento a Serena Elizabeth tsukino, mi hija_ la niña se quedo observando a la mujer que tenia enfrente

_No puede ser_ dijo emocionada_ Soy tia! Que emoción_decia al momento que se acercaba a la niña_ hola nena yo soy tia Mina_ pero al momento en que Minsa le tomaba las manitos esta se refugia en los brazos de su mama.

_tranquila Rini ella es tia Mina_ y la niña le extendió las manitos dejándose cargar por Mina

_Santo cielos es preciosa amiga, se parece a ti_ Rini la miraba con curiosidad_ hola pequeña tu y yo seremos grandes amigas verdad?

_ mami_ dice al momento que extendía los brazos en dirección a Serena

_ no pasa nada corazón, que te parece si vas con molly y la ayudas a guardar los cereales

_Siiiiii celealll!_ decía al tiempo que corria a buscar a Molly.

_Es de él verdad Serena

_ ven Mina necesitamos hablar_ y ambas chicas fueron a la sala. Serena le conto todo con lujos de detalles a Mina desde el momento en que su padre la chantajeo, cuando se entero de su embarazo hasta su regreso a Tokio, no podían parar de llorar las dos. Para Serena volver a llorar era mágico, hacia ya 3 años que no derramaba una sola lagrima, y llorar la hacía sentir mucho mejor.

_Las chicas se volverán locas cuando la conozcan, esta lindísima_ hiso una pausa_ tus padres lo sabes.

_NO_ se apresuro a decir y su semblante se endureció_ no quiero que lo sepan al menos no mi papa, no quiero que la aleje de mi, no lo soportaría.

_Y Darien.

Serena sonrio al escuchar ese nombre_ Mina no has sabido de él como esta_ pregunto ilusionada

_Serena la ultima ves que vi a Darien fue el día e nuestra graduación y de eso ya hace 3 años

_En serio_ guardo silencio pensó lo peor, tal vez el pensara que ella había jugado con él_ Mina no tu crees que el aun me ame

_Seria un tonto si no_ Mina sonrió tiernamente_ arriba esos ánimos, las muchachas no demoran en llegar y sinceramente ya es tarde y no hemos hecho la cena.

1 hora mas tarde el timbre de la puerta sonó, dejando ver a 3 hermosas chicas, que gritaban sin parar, abrazadas, llorando, saltando, no se vian en 3 años lo menos que podían hacer era eso.

_Dios estas de infarto amiga_ dijo una emocionada lita

_Es cierto te ves mas madura cabezona_ le dijo Rey

_Y tu no cambias abuela_ ambas se echaron a reír_ te extrañaba_ le dicia al tiempo que se volvían abrazar, y nuevamente lloraban. Una vocecita interrumpió el momento.

_mami teno hambe

_ Ay pero que Linda, de donde es esta nena_ dijo amy acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña

_Rini, Señora se ha escapado lo siento

_No te preocupes Molly ya iba por ella, chicas ella es Serena Elizabeth Tsukino, mi hija

_QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ gritaron todas al unisono excepto Mina.

_ asi es, pero le pueden decir Rini

_Mami …._ dice la niña asombrada

_Si pequeña somos tus tias_ dice una tierna Rey como si leyera la menta de la nena

_Que linda, es simplemente hermosa Serena_ comenta lita

_Entonces te casaste

_No

_que pero y entonces…_ dijo Amy

_No… no puede ser…._ dijo rey

_ Santos Cielos…. Es …_ no pudo continuar una emocionada lita se quedo si aire.

_chicas tranquilas, si quieren saber si, Darien es el padre_ dice una apenada Serena

_A no señorita ahora mismo usted nos cuenta TODO con lujos de detalles_ le decía Rey al tiempo que la llevaba hacia la sala.

Serena les conto nuevamente la historia a las chicas, estas no paraban de llorar, y de maldecir a Kenji por su egoísmo, abrazaban una y otra vez a Serena, no podían creer como había superado todo eso ella sola. Así pasaron la noche poniéndose al día de todos los acontecimientos durante estos 3 años separadas, disfrutaron de la cena hasta que una soñolienta niña se dormía en los brazos de su mama.

_Pobrecita esta agotada_ dijo Lita_ dámela yo la acuesto en la cama

_Serena se lo piensas decir cuando lo veas_ pregunto una seria Rey

_No lo se, aun no lo he visto_ dijo tristemente

_Bueno creo que es todo por hoy son pasadas de la media noche y tengo sesión de fotos mañana a las 9 de la mañana asique creo que es hora de irnos.

_Cierto ya es tarde_ dijo Amy

_Chicas debemos reunirnos otro dia_ propuso lita quien regresaba de la habitación.

Las chicas se retiraron, aun se encontraban muy emocionadas por volver a ver a su amiga luego de 3 años, definitivamente Serena había madurado, no era ni la sombra de la chica flora, y llorona de hace 3 años. Por su parte Serena se encontrada exhausta, sabía que su regreso a Tokio seria agotador , miraba como descansaba su pequeña, la amaba más que nada en el mundo, era cierto que se parecía a ella físicamente, pero debía admitir que su carácter era muy similar al de su padre, incluso su mirada penetrante.

* * *

><p>Había pasado 1 semana desde su llegada a Tokio, estaba agotado había tenido una cirugía complicada, gracias a Dios todo había salido a la perfección, eran las 3 de la tarde y aun no había almorzado, le informó a sus secretaria que estaría almorzando, esta le dirigió una sonrisa picara , y el solo le sonrió, siempre era lo mismo con una sonrisa empezaba todo, estaba cansado de las aventuras y no quería más problemas de esa índole suficiente había tenido ya con melisa.<p>

Se dirigió a un restaurante cercano, espero a que la recamarera lo atendiera, esta se sonrojo cuando lo vio y él solo le sonrió, perdido en sus pensamientos, se pregunto hasta cuando la recordaría, que sería de su vida, donde estaría ella ahora, justo en ese momento aparece frente a él una niña que lo mira a los ojos, cuando mira esos ojos…._" Esos ojos se parecen tanto a los de ella"_ pensó él.

_hola_ saludo la pequeña

_hola, donde esta tu mami_ pregunto el pelinegro al momento que mira para todos lados buscándola.

_tabajando

_ya veo y tu papa, no es bueno que una niña linda como tu este sola_ dice viéndola tiernamente

_no se

_Rini, santo cielos pequeña me has dado un buen susto_ dijo una Molly muy asustada

_Es su hija_ pregunto el pelinegro

_O no, ojala soy su niñera

_ya veo

_Moly teno ambe

_si me lo permite puedo invitarlas a comer_ dice amablemente el pelinegro, no sabia porque pero algo en esa pequeña le hacía sentir algo cálido en su pecho.

_ Oh gracias señor pero no gracias

_moly es deconosido_ pregunto inocentemente la niña

_pues…._ Molly no sabia que decirle_ el señor debe estar muy ocupado no es asi señor

_Darien, me llamo Darien

La niña se quedaba viendo fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente, no sabia por que pero llamaba su atención. Darien se percato de el peculiar peinado que llevaba la niña, sonrió al recordar que Serena también se peinaba de esa manera.

_Vamonos Rini mama esta por llegar y aun no hemos comprado la cena

_Cuántos años tiene pequeña_

La niña conto sus deditos sacando dos de ellos_ dos_ contesto_ mia, mia_ decía al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida del restaurante, cuando Molly visualiza a donde se dirige sale corriendo detrás de ella.

_Rini espera, no corras pequeña_ dice gritando asustada, cuando ve a la pequeña cruzar la calle, su corazón se detiene ante lo que ven sus ojos_ RINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ solo se escucho los chillidos de las llantas. Estaba tirada en la calle con la cabecita llena de sangre_ QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE PORFAVOR_ Gritaba la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Santos Cielos_ dice el pelinegro que corre hacia ellos_ Levémosla al hospital_ decía al tiempo que comprimía la herida en la cabeza de la pequeña y le tomaba el pulso.

_Ayúdeme señor por favor_ decía llorando

_ Tranquila soy Doctor todo estará bien_ fueron inmediatamente al hospital, en urgencias Darien llevaba la niña en camilla, con oxigeno mientras las enfermeras tomaban nota de lo acontecido. No fue nada grave gracias a Dios tuvo una fractura en el brazo izquierdo pero nada de gravedad, sintió un alivio interno, al mirar a esa niña no podía dejar de ver en ella a su amada, se parecía tanto a ella. Llamo a Molly para llenar los datos generales de la niña.

_Su nombre es Serena Elizabeth Tsukino, tiene 2 años y medio, tipo de sangre o+_ decía una nerviosa MOlly, cuando Darien escucho ese nombre y el apellido se quedo de una sola pieza, no podía ser, se repetía mentalmente, tenía que ser coincidencia_ ya mami viene en camino pequeña_ decía al tiempo que acariciaba su cabecita.

_Donde esta!_ decía una alterada mujer al llegar a urgencias_ trajeron a una niña de 2 años recientemente tiene el cabello color rosa_ decía histéricamente.

_tranquila señora la niña esta bien, es usted pariente de la nena.

_soy su mama, en que habitación esta.

_305 a la derecha

Serena entro en la habitación, al verla allí acostada, con venoclisis, mascarillas y vedada su cabecita, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, su corazón se hacía añicos, su razón de ser estaba en un hospital, corrió hacia ella sin mirar quienes estuvieran presente en la sala.

_RINI!_ dijo al llegar donde estaba su hija_ Oh cielo lo siento tanto_ le decía acariciando su cabeza mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

_Señora lo siento mucho yo… yo…_ rompió en llanto

_ No…. No es tu culpa Molly, se que eres una excelente niñera, soy yo la culpable por no estar el tiempo debido con ella_ decía al tiempo que tomaba su pequeña mano._ No me dejes sola pequeña, no podría seguir sin ti a mi lado.

_Puedes estar tranquila el peligro ya paso, no es nada grave_ dijo fríamente el doctor que se encontraba en la sala. Ella reconoció inmediatamente esa voz

_Serena, el es el Doctor del cual le hable el que nos ayudo y trajo al hospital_ dijo molly con verdadero agradecimiento.

Serena se dio vuelta lentamente, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, cuando estuvo frente al sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, allí estaba él, el hombre de sus sueños, su príncipe, de pie frente a ella, no había cambiado físicamente, seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba_ Darien…_ Apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre.

_Solo tubo una pequeña contusión en la cabeza y una leve fractura en el brazo izquierdo_ dijo secamente mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenia frente a él, era ella, la mujer que amaba, la que rompió su corazón hace 3 años, estaba más hermosa que nunca, no era la niña mimada que conoció, era una mujer en todo el contexto de la palabra_ si tienen alguna consulta estaré en urgencias, ahora si me disculpan_ dicho esto se retiro lo más rápido posible, necesitaba respirar, había vuelto a encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños, la dueña de su corazón, no sabía como actuar, necesitaba asimilar la sorpresa y la información que tenia por el momento, Dios estaba más hermosa que nunca era lo único que repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno otro capítulo mas, este lo hice largo por que ya viene el final , espero les guste, el capitulo, me puse al melancólica y toda la cosa, espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Eran las 2 de la tarde y yo ya quería encontrarme con mi niña…. Desde que se realizo la alianza con los nuevos socios de la empresa, mi tiempo de madre con Rini paso a CERO, y es que cuando regreso a casa, es demasiado tarde y solamente le puedo brindar un beso de buenas noches._

_El día de hoy lo he venido planeando desde hace 3 días, hoy saldría temprano, quede con molly de encontrarnos en la plaza, le daría una sorpresa a mi pequeña, hoy volveríamos a ser ella y yo, solamente debo terminar esta reunión, firmar los contratos y estaría nuevamente con ella. Mi papa hace preguntas, acerca de quien es Rini, me ha escuchado hablando por teléfono pero desvió el tema, no quiero que se entere, no lo quiero cerca de mi hija, aunque sea su nieta, no soportaría que la alejara de mi, como alejo a Darien de mi vida._

_Centro mi atención nuevamente en la reunión, y con una champaña celebramos la alianza de Corportion Stars, con Tsukino International._

__Buenos señores, es un placer, para nosotros ahora que formaremos un equipo, estoy segura que las ventas crecerán a grandes proporciones._

__Cierto, pero no puedo negar que esta alianza se debe a su gran intelecto señorita tsukino_ comento un hombre de cabellos castaños._

__Viniendo de un hombre como usted lo tamare como un cumplido, ahora si me disculpan me retiro_

__Espere señorita Serena no nos acompañara en la celebración?_

__Me encantaría, pero tengo otra reunión y es de suma importancia para mi_ dicho esto la rubia se retiro a su oficina, ya eran pasadas de las 4 de la tarde y aun no salía de la oficina, se apresuro a recoger sus cosas, cuando una voz llamo su atención._

__Deprisa como siempre!_

_Serena se voltea sorprendida, no esperaba verlo aquí en Tokio_ Diamante, que haces aquí_ pregunta acercándose a él._

__Me alegra verte, gracias_ comenta con una sonrisa_ llegue hace aproximadamente 2 horas? Tu padre es la causa por la que estoy aquí._

__Papa? Pero por que?_

__quiere que tu y yo nos hagamos cargo del nuevo proyecto de la alianza pequeña, pero si me lo preguntas creo que tiene algo entre manos_ dijo encarnando un ceja._

__no me extrañaría… perdona pero debo irme_ dice tomando su bolso para salir._

__Te acompaño_ dice extendiéndole el brazo, Serena lo acepta y ambos salen de la oficina, no sin antes percatarse de las miradas curiosas de los trabajadores, ante este gesto ambos jóvenes sonríen, siempre era lo mismo, donde ambos estuvieran juntos las personas empezaban a especular que ella y Diamante eran pareja_ Como está la pulga_

__Hermosa, a propósito voy súper tarde quede de verme con ellas a las 3 y mira la hora que es._

__No te preocupes Rini es una niña muy inteligente, y entenderá, por cierto cuando puedo verla_

__Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, sabes que ella te adora_ justo en ese momento su celular suena_ discúlpame, "si bueno_

__Señora, señora_ llanto_ lo siento tanto…. Yo….. yo no….._ llanto_ le juro que no fue mi culpa_

__Molly?_ pregunta asustada la rubia_ escúchame Molly tranquilízate si, dime que sucede, por que estas llorando?_

__La niña…. Tuvo un accidente_ dijo casi gritando de los nervios._

__QUEEEEEEEEE!_ dijo alterada_ como, donde? _

__Fue tan rápido señora, se lo juro_

__Donde esta Molly… DONDE!_

__Estamos en el hospital central de Tokio_ dijo llorando_

__ Voy enseguida_

__Que sucede_

__Mi bebe…._ dijo al bordo del llanto_ Rini tuvo un accidente, está en el hospital_ decía al tiempo que se disponía encender el auto_

__Te acompaño_ dicea el peli plateado dirigiéndose a su auto también._

_Me dirijo a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, Diamante no soltó mi mano en todo el trayecto, y se lo agradezco, a sido un verdadero amigo todos estos años. "Dios que no sea nada grave, yo… no se qué sería de mi vida si ella no está conmigo"_ pensaba la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Entro al cuarto de urgencias, prácticamente gritando, lo único que me interesaba era que me dijeran en donde se encontraba mi pequeña. _

_Donde esta!_ decía una alterada mujer al llegar a urgencias_ trajeron a una niña de 2 años recientemente tiene el cabello color rosa_ decía histéricamente._

__tranquila señora la niña está bien, es usted pariente de la nena._

__soy su mama, en que habitación esta._

__305 a la derecha_

_Me apresuro a entrar en la habitación y allí esta… mi pequeña, con oxigeno, su pequeño cuerpecito estaba lleno de aparatos para monitorear sus signos vitales, sentía que la vida misma se me escapara…. A mi mente vienen todos los momentos que hemos tenido que pasar, por el egoísmo de mi padre. Me apresuro no sé cómo, hasta ella, mis pies lo siento débiles por la impresión, tomo una de sus pequeñas manos, y la siento tan débil, que me parte el alma._

_Oh cielo lo siento tanto_ le digo acariciando su cabeza mientras las lagrimas corren como ríos, por mis mejillas._

__Señora lo siento mucho yo… yo…_ me dice Molly_

__ No…. No es tu culpa Molly, se que eres una excelente niñera, soy yo la culpable por no estar el tiempo debido con ella_ le digo al tiempo que vuelvo a tomar la mano de mi pequeña._ No me dejes sola pequeña, no podría seguir sin ti a mi lado_ le susurro acariciando sus mejillas, que ahora se veían golpeadas por el impacto del accidente._

"_Puedes estar tranquila el peligro ya paso, no es nada grave"_ dice una voz….. esa voz…. Esa voz…. Yo la conozco….. no puede ser que sea…._

__Serena, el es el Doctor del cual le hable el que nos ayudo y trajo al hospital_ me dice Molly, y puedo notar en su tono de voz lo agradecida que se encuentra._

_Me doy vuelta lentamente, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, y mis miedos son confirmados al momento de tenerlo frente a mi…. allí estaba él, el hombre de mis sueños, mi príncipe, no había cambiado nada físicamente, seguía siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba_ Darien…_ es lo único que sale de mis labios, por la sorpresa, pero había algo en él que lo hacía diferente, sus ojos …. Eran fríos!_

__Solo tuvo una pequeña contusión en la cabeza y una leve fractura en el brazo izquierdo_ dice secamente mirándome fijamente, antes podía caer rendida ante sus maravillosos ojos, pero la mirada que brindaba ahora era fría, déspota, _"y que esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos"_ me regaño mentalmente _ si tienen alguna consulta estaré en urgencias, ahora si me disculpan_ y se retira, caigo sentada en el piso del hospital, mis pies estaban totalmente débiles, por la impresión, no esperaba encontrar a Darien, no tan pronto._

__Señora se siente bien_ me pregunta Molly_

__si es solo….. el susto_ le digo débilmente. Me ayuda a incorporarme nuevamente y aunque ella empieza con los detalles del accidente mi mente solo podía pensar en Darien. ¿se abra casado, me habrá olvidado? _

En su oficina el joven doctor se encontraba en una disputa mental, no dejaba de salir de su asombro, tantos años esperando una noticia de ella, años de soledad, de tristeza, y hoy por fin la encuentra. Estaba hermosa, sin duda alguna, la Serena de hace 3 años había desaparecido, la niña despistada, llorona, se convirtió en una mujer, y que mujer se repetía.

Por que, por que ahora, después de tantos años, de no saber de su paradero, la encuentra, justamente cuando había tomado la decisión de sacarla de su corazón y mente, por que ahora.

Toma el expediente de la niña, y empieza sacar conclusiones_ ¿será su hija?_ se preguntaba_ entonces si es sulla quiere decir que….. MALDICIÓN_ dice estrellando el portafolios en su escritorio, que estúpido, se decía, _"creías que se quedaría sola, una mujer como ella, y yo que pensaba que podría haber una explicación de peso para que me abandonara como lo hiso, que IMBESIL"_ _se reprendió, su voz estaba llena de desprecio, rencor, la mujer que por tantos años había amado, lo abandono sin importarle sus sentimientos.

_Doctor chiba ay una mujer que quiere hablar con usted_ dice una enfermera

_Serena…._ dice en un susurro_ hazla pasar

_ Mi amor, te he extrañado tanto_ dice una mujer de cabellos rojisos, al tiempo que lo abraza por la nuca.

_ Melisa? Que rayos haces aquí_ dice despreciativamente al tiempo que se suelta de su abrazo

_ NO te agrada verme?

_ Tú qué crees_ dice fulminándola con la mirada, en estos momentos lo menos que necesitaba era que una de sus "amiguitas le formara un escándalo en el hospital"

_ No me trates así Darien, sabes que soy tu mujer!_ dice alterada la chica

_ Haber si no me explico_ dice acercándose peligrosamente al chica_ TU Y YO NO SOMOS NADA! Me entendiste, ahora LARGO, no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches!

_ NO me GRITES…_ pero es callada por que el pelinegro la sujeta del varazo, arrastrándola fuera de la oficina_ que haces, suéltame… suéltame!

_Largo!_ y acto seguido le cierra la puerta en sus narices.

_Te arrepentirás de esto Darien Chiba, te lo juro!_ y sale vuelta una fiera.

Definitivamente esa mujer era un peligro, disfrutaba de su compañía en la cama, pero de allí a sostener una relación con ella, no estaba lo suficientemente loco para hacerlo. No tenia cabeza para ella, decidió ir por una taza de café, la guardia del día de hoy sería muy larga. Se dirige a la cafetería cuando un hombre se acerca a él.

_Disculpe, es usted el señor Chiba

_Si soy yo_ responde extrañado, ¿Quién es ese hombre?

_Diamante Black, mucho gusto_ le dice extendiendo el brazo

_Darien Chiba_ dice correspondiendo el saludo

_Quería agradecerle, tengo entendido que fue el doctor que atendió a Rini

_ Rini?

_ Si la niña que llego hace unas horas por el accidente

_ Claro, la recuerdo muy bien_ dice mirando al hombre que tenia en frene fijamente "no puede ser seria él el padre"

_ No sabe lo angustiados que estábamos, gracias a usted no paso a mayores, esa niña lo es todo para nosotros.

_ Si…. Me imagino, un hijo es lo mas importante en este mundo no es así _ dice irónicamente, pues esperaba obtener la información que necesitaba.

_ Ni que lo diga, su madre estaba histérica_ dice el platinado guardando sus manos en los pantalones.

_ La mujer que entro en la sala de observación es su madre no es cierto

_ Quien si no, esa niña es lo mas impórtate para ella

_ y para usted también diaria yo_ dice encarnando una ceja

_ pues verá…..

_ Diamante!_ dice una rubia mujer, llegando a su encuentro

_ Como esta?

_ Aun sigue inconsciente_ dice con preocupación

_ Tranquila pequeña todo estará bien_ dice mientras la abraza para darle ánimos, mientras la rubia sollozaba en sus brazos.

Tal escena no paso desapercibido por el doctor que se encontraba en la sala de espera, sentía unos celos terribles de verla en brazos de otro hombre, pero que podía hacer él.

_ Con su permiso_ dijo secamente

_ Espere doctor_ dice, para luego dirigirse a la rubia_ Pequeña le estaba agradeciendo al doctor Chiba por las estar en el momento justo para ayudar a Rini.

_ Si… yo… le agradezco…

_ No hay nada que agradecer, es lo mismo que haría con cualquier otro paciente!

_ Rini no es cualquier paciente_ dijo enojada la rubia

_ Entiendo, señora!_ dijo enfatizando la palabra Señora_ tiene alguna idea de cuantos pacientes llegan a mis manos? No verdad, ahora si me disculpa.

_ Se recuperara_ pregunto la rubia

_ NO es nada grave, solo debemos esperar a que despierte, ahora si me disculpan_ y se retira del lugar, no tenia por que estar allí, todo estaba claro para él, la había perdido, la mujer de su vida había rea sido su vida con otro hombre y de la cual tenían una hija, una hermosa hija.

* * *

><p>En la sala de observación, se encontraban un grupo de chicas, preocupadas, y no paraban de hablar.<p>

_Pero como, paso todo esto, pobre rini_ decía una preocupada rey

_ Fue un accidente, eso es todo_ contesto la rubia

_ Que sucede amiga_ pregunta Mina

_ Él esta aquí

_ Quien?

_ Darien…._ dice quedo

_ QUEEEE!_ dicen todas

_ NO puede ser…_ comenta una pelia azul

_ Entonces lo sabe_ dice Rey

_ NO!_ se apresura a decir la rubia_ aun no

_ Serena sabes que debe saberlo es su padre_ comento la chica del moño rojo

_ LO se, lo se_ dice caminando hacia la ventana_ tantos años sin verlo, y verlo aquí… no es fácil chicas, si lo vieran sigue siendo tan guapo tan…

_ Tan que Serena_ Dice Mina

_ Tan frío_ dice recordando como la miraba_ sus ojos son fríos como el mismo hielo….. Chicas me habla y me mira como si fuera su peor enemiga_ dice angustiada_ y ni se diga de Rini, dice que es una paciente como cualquier otra, el hombre que conocí hoy no es Darien, no definitivamente no es mi Darien._ dice en un quebranto de voz.

_ Como quieres que este, si él cree que lo abandonaste_ Dice Lita, colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga_ ponte un momento en sus zapato, verte de nuevo, y con una niña, que crees que pensaría.

_ No lo había pensado

_ Serena, Darien vio la angustiada que estabas no es así, de seguro debe estar pensando lo peor de ti_ comento Mina

_ Por que lo haría

_ Por que para estos momentos, Darien ya debe saber que Rini es tu hija_ Dijo una rey con una enorme sonrisa.

_ Es cierto!

_ Serena tonta, nunca cambias, siempre andas de lenta_ ante este comentario todas rompen en risas.

_ ma…ma….mami

_Rini!_ dice la rubia acercándose a la niña_ Cielo estoy aquí, como te sientes

_Agua!_ dice quedamente la pequeña

_ Toma cielo_ tomando delicadamente la cabeza de la niña le da agua_ Chicas vayan por Darien por favor.

Mina y Rey salen en busca del doctor, pero al salir se encuentran con alguien que no esperaban, y que en estos momentos era el menos indicado.

_ Chicas, que sorpresa que hacen por acá, les sucedió algo?_ pregunto un chico de cabellos negros.

_ Ahora no Seiya, tenemos prisa

_ Sucede algo malo muchachas, puedo ayudar en algo_ ambas chicas se miran, y no saben que contestarle al pelinegro_ veras Seiya es Serena…..

_ Que Bombon, esta aquí, pero como, cuando llego a Tokio_ dice exaltado el pelinegro

_Tranquilo vaquero_ dice en broma Rey_ ella esta bien si, calmate

_ Pero y entonces…..

_ Es una larga historia_ dice una cortante Mina, no le tenía confianza a Seiya, hubiera agradecido a su amiga que mantuviera la boca cerrada._ Ahora nos disculpas vamos por el doctor.

_ Las acompaño

No muy gustosa, Mina tubo que reprimir una negación, el que Seiya estuviera en el mismo lugar que Darien y Serena era signo de problemas, pero no podía decirle que no, y menos con Rey a su lado, desde que Serena se alejo misteriosamente de ellos, perdió toda la confianza en Seiya, nadie le sacaba de su cabeza que él era el causante de que su amiga estuviera alejadas de ellas y del amor de su vida.

_ Darien, Rini a despertado_ dice una acelerada Mina

_ Mina? Rey_ como no iban a estar ellas aquí, son sus amigas, se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa en sus labios._ Tiempo sin vernos

_ LO mismo digo_ dice Rey con una sonrisa

_ Parece ser que hoy es el día del reencuentro_ comenta sarcásticamente Darien

_ Un reencuentro no muy agradable diría yo

_ Tu…. Que haces aquí_ dice un alterado Darien

_ Yo pregunto lo mismo_ dijo en el mismo tono el pelinegro

_ Oigan, estamos en un hospital recuérdenlo; Seiya que pasa contigo_ dijo enojada rey

_ Darien debes venir con nostras la nena ya despertó_ dice angustiada la rubia.

A pesar del ambiente hostil que se estaba formando, Darien se apresuro a llegar a la habitación de la niña, de alguna manera se sentía unido a ella, era un sentimiento que no podía explicar, y con la llegada de Seiya, sus ánimos estaban más que malos, ese tipo nunca le gusto, ay algo en él que no le agrada.

_ Cuando despertó_ pregunta al momento de entrar en la habitación

_ hace 5 minutos_ responde una nerviosa Rubia

_ Hola pequeña, me recuerdas_ la niña asiente, mientras Darien chequea sus signos vitales_ bien, te duele algo.

_ mi baso_ dice en un puchero y esto hace reír al Doctor, se parece tanto a su Serena

_ eso es bueno_ comento divertido

_ Esta bien_ dijo una angustiada Serena_ dime que esta bien, por favor

_ Esta más que bien diría yo, le daré unos medicamentos para el dolor, estará en observación por el día de hoy, solo por rutina, si todo sigue bien, la daré de alta mañana mismo_ dicho esto solo pudo sentir unos brazos que rodearon su cintura, esa calidez la conocía bien desde hace años no sentía esa misma calidez, que solo ella pueda dar.

_Gracias_ sollozo_ muchas gracias, no te imaginas cuanto te lo agradezco_ dijo la rubia

_ No es nada…._ No pudo decir más, se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero justo cuando iba a corresponder su abrazo una voz, que con solo escucharla lo hacia hervir de rabia lo hiso despertar de su burbuja.

_ Bombon?

_ Seiya?

_ Bombón, no lo puedo creer_ dice al tiempo que corre abrazarla y esta responde a su abrazo_ mírate estas hermosísima, que dijo hermosa, estas…_ la mira a los ojos si estaba más hermosa que nunca, pero había algo diferente en ella, no era la misma, era más madura, más centrada, mas mujer…_ Dios te he extrañado tanto.

_ Yo también los he extrañado

_ Pero cuando llegaste, porque no me avisaste

_ Creo que no es el momento para hablar de eso no lo crees Seiya_ dijo una irónica Mina

_ Me retiro, cualquiera novedad estoy en urgencias_ dijo fríamente el doctor, saliendo de la habitación, no lo soportaba, por un momento se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que siente hacia ella, pero la realidad es otra, ella le pertence a otro.

* * *

><p>_ Doctor Chiba…..<p>

_ Usted que hace acá afuera, debería estar dentro de esa habitación con su mujer e hija_ dijo enojado el pelinegro, como podía estar ese hombre lejos de la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y lejos de su hija.

_ Cual mujer, de que hija me está hablando?_ dice totalmente confundido el peli plateado.

_ Como de que mujer y de que hija_ realmente estaba colmando su paciencia_ Rini acaba de despertar y usted en vez de estar al lado de su esposa e hija se encuentra afuera haciendo no se qué.

_ Wooooo, espere, espere_ dice divertido el platinado_ usted dice que Serena es mi esposa y Rini mi hija no es hasi_ comento con una sonrisa

_ Quien si no_ dijo aun mas molesto que antes

_Créame Doctor Chiba, quien no quisiera una esposa como Serena y una hija como esa pequeña, las adora a las dos, pero lastimosamente yo no soy ni el padre ni y mucho menos el esposo de esa maravillosa mujer_ dijo riendo el joven.

_ Usted no es…_ dice sorprendido el pelinegro

_No se preocupe no es el primero que piensa eso, lastimosamente no soy el elegido para ella_ dice en un tono melancólico_ ahora si me disculpa voy a ver a esa maravillosa mujer y esa bella niña_ dicho esto se aleja, dejando a un confundido doctor, sumergido en sus más profundo pensamientos.

* * *

><p>_Hola como esta mi…._ se detiene al observar tantas personas en la habitación_ Buenas noches<p>

_Tio, tio

_ Hola pulga como estas, como te sientes_ dice acercandoce a la pequeña

_ me dele el baso

_ Lo ves te dije que no le pasaría nada malo_ dice mirando a la rubia a su lado. Ante las miradas de asombro de sus amigas la rubia se apresura a presentar a su amigo.

_Chicas el Diamante, un amigo que conocí en Inglaterra

_ Mucho gusto_ dice el platinado_ Preciosa me retiro ahora que todo esta bien, y se que quedas en buenas manos, tu padre me llamo y quiere hablar conmigo, luego te comento de que se trata.

_ De acuerdo, Ante, Muchas gracias_ dicho esto se despiden con beso en la mejilla y el joven se retira.

_ Quien es ese_ dice enojado Seiya

_ Un muy buen amigo_ dice con una sonrisa la rubia.

_ Olle Serena hay algo que no entiendo, en realidad son muchas, que haces aquí y quién es esa niña, mas aun por que no te comunicaste con mostros_ comento un alterado Seiya

_Tranquilo Vaquero, te daremos un resumen, nuestra amiga esta aquí por negocios, la nena es su hija lo demás es historia_ dijo en resumen Rey

_ QUE! Tienes una hija_ dijo sorprendido, no se esperaba esto, se suponía que su bombon regresaría para casarse con él no que ya estuviera casada.

_ Si es mi hija_ dice orgulloza de su pequeña.

_ Yo ….. yo tengo que irme_ y se fue de repente.

_ Parece que no le callo bien la sorpresa_ dice divertida Mina

_ Imagínense cuando sepa de quien es_ comento lita

_Bueno chicas nostras también debemos irnos, vendremos mañana Serena_ Dijo Amy

_Les agradezco que hayan estado conmigo chicas

_ Para que están las amigas_ dicho esto se retiraron

_ Molly tu también deberías ir descansar

_ NO señora quiero quedarme

_Es una orden, ve al departamento y descansar, mañana estará mejor_ dice dulcemente la rubia

_ De acuerdo, nos vemos pequeña, hasta mañana_ dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la niña.

Había sido un día trajinoso, primero la firma de la alianza, luego el accidente, el encuentro con Darien, Seiya, como tantas cosas pueden pasar en un solo día?

Observaba como dormía su pequeña, estaba bien, unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada grave, le agradecía a Darien el haberla cuidado bien; como decirle al hombre frío que tenia ahora, que tiene una hija, como explicarle que todo lo hiso fue porque lo ama, como explicarle que su padre la chantajeo, acorralo y amenazó su futuro, como decirle que lo amaba y que aun lo ama.

Con este pensamiento quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Caminaba de un lugar a otro, buscando una respuesta, mejor dicho buscando otra salida, pero todas sus conclusiones llegaban a una sola, que él no quería ver. Tantos años sin saber de ella, ni una carta, un e-mail, una llamada, NADA, fue una odisea, y ahora esa niña…. Dios no puede ser lo que estaba pensando, pero todo encaja, su edad, sobre todo, ese extraño sentimiento que siente cuando la ve… no, no, no, tiene que estar seguro, antes pensaba que Serena se había casado, que había hecho su vida, pero ahora sabe que no es así, estaba …..sola? Santos Cielos y si Rini es su hija, porque no se lo dijo, por que mantenerlo alejado de lo que siempre a querido, MALDITA SEA! Porque, por que….. Se repetía una y otra vez.<p>

_ Caroline!_ dice angustiado

_Si doctor_ contesta una amable enfermera

_Donde está el doctor Thomoe?

_ Se encuentra en cuidados intensivos doctor

_ Gracias_ dicho esto se apresura a ir en busca del doctor

_Thomoe_ dice saludando al doctor

_ Darien que gusto muchacho, como va todo

_ Bien…. Necesito una ayuda de tu parte y es urgente_ dice angustiado

_ Que sucede muchacho, estas muy angustiado_ dice con preocupación

_Necesito que realices unas pruebas aquí tengo las muestras, estas son las mías_ dice entregándole las muestras_ necesito una respuestas lo más pronto posible.

_Está bien, pero prométeme que me aclaras todo después_ dice alejándose.

Si su corazonada era cierta, todo cambiaria, tendría lo que siempre ha querido, una familia, en cuanto a Serena, necesitaba respuestas, y las conseguiría por las buenas o por las malas, si ella no quería decirle la verdad, él la conseguiría, y nadie incluso ella, la mujer que amo durante tantos años lo alejaría de su hija, de eso podía estar seguro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes que todo me disculpo por demorar 2 meses sin acturalizar jejejejeje, es que consegui trabajo y trabajar y esrudiar en la U no es facil a duras penas me mantengo despierta jejejejejejejje, espero les guste el capitulo, no es muy largo pero ya hay un adelanto para lo que vendra en el proximo capitulo, aun no tengo muy claro como hacerle un final macabro a Seiya jejejeje y a Kenji... estoy abierta para las sugerencias chicas.<strong>_

_**Pronto actualizare bay!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

A toda velocidad, un joven iba sumergíos en sus pensamientos, aun debía asimilar la noticia que acaba de recibir, su ego estaba herido, y su corazón destrozado, necesitaba respuestas, a todas sus preguntas.

"_Todo fue un fracaso, las mentiras, el engaño, la traición, de nada sirvió mis esfuerzos por hacerla mía, por conquistar su amor._

_Todo lo que he tenido que pasar y hacer solo para tenerte a mi lado, sufrir tu lejanía, tu ausencia, pensé muchas veces que habías muerto, o que él te hubiera encontrado y te hubieras escapado con él, tantas cosas, y hoy te vuelvo a ver después de tantos años, tan hermosa, delicada, y convertida en toda una mujer pero…..._

_De quién demonios es esa niña, te casaste?, no no puede ser tu padre se hubiera enterado, otro hombre? No , no otro más, te juro que soy capaz de aplastarlo como cucaracha!, y si esa niña es de él? No, eso JAMAS, NUNCA permitiré que ese Don nadie se quede contigo, tu eres mía, jajajajajajajaja ERES MIA!"_

_ Cuando a va a visitarnos

_ Es muy testaruda no quiere regresar a casa ya sabes cómo es ella

_ Serena puede ser muy testaruda, pero no se olvidaría de visitar a su madre, Kenji estas seguro que nuestra Hija no está enojada con nosotros por enviarla tan lejos?_ Pregunto la mujer de cabellos azulados con gran preocupación.

_ No te preocupes Ikuko, Serena debe entender que lo que hicimos lo hicimos por su bien_ dice avanzando a su esposa, pero son interrumpidos por la ama de llaves.

_ Disculpe señor tiene una visita

_ Visita, a esta hora, quien es?

_Un tal Seiya

_ Seiya el mejor amigo de Serena, hazlo pasar, Luna_ comento Ikuko, sin embargo Kenji no le agradaba para nada la visita de ese muchacho, dicho esto se apresuraron a recibir a Seiya.

_ Buenas noches señores Tsukino

_ Buenas noches, que te trae por aquí Seiya

_ Queria hablar algo de suma importancia con usted señor Kenji

_ Asi? Y de que se trata_ comento con ironia

_De Serena

_ Serena que le paso a mi niña_ dijo angustiada ikuko

_ Es algo que deben de saber no es asi, señor Kenji_ dijo sarcásticamente

_ A que te refieres muchacho_ dijo algo enojado.

_ Y todavía lo pregunta, que creyó, que no me enteraría, que siempre sería el idiota, el pelele, no señor Kenji, usted me prometió que Serena estaría lejos de Darien o de cualquier otro hombre, y no cumplió su promesa!_ dijo gritando.

_ Pero que demonios estas diciendo muchacho, jamás te prometí semejante cosa_ dice también exaltado

_ De que están hablando, que promesa, Kenji?

_ A no le a dicho a la buena Ikuko, vera señora, resulta ser que su esposo, me juro que Serena, no estaría al lado de Darien, que cuando volviera de Inglaterra, convertida en toda una profesional y si yo tuviera una buena posición me daría la mano de su hija, pero no fue hasi no es asi KENJI.

_ Solo a un tonto se le ocurre que YO daría a mi hija a un gran NADIE!

_ Tengo el mismo dinero que usted señor, y lo sabe!

_ Podrás tener el mismo dinero pero solo eres una simple celebridad, no tienes clase!

_ Como se atreve_ dice abalanzándose sobre el hombre mayor que tiene en frene, pero es detenido por Ikuko que se coloca en medio de los dos.

_ Ya basta! Me quieren explicar que es lo que pasa aquí!

_ Pasa que su esposo es un mentiroso, porque Serena si se caso, y hasta tiene una HIJA!_ dicho esto, la palabra hija resonó en todo el salón, dejando a Ikuko y a Kenji increíblemente sorprendidos.

_ Que fue lo que dijiste_ dijo en un susurro Ikuko

_ No vayan a fingir que no lo sabían, su hija tiene una Hija de 3 años, deja ya de fingir Kenji

_ No estoy fingiendo, Serena no ha hablado con nosotros en estos 3 años!, santo cielo tengo una nieta y ni siquiera lo sabia_ decía al tiempo que tomaba sus cabellos en ambas manos y se sentaba en unos de los sillones.

_ Sabe una cosa viejo no le creo nada, pero si le sé decir una cosa, Serena es MIA, me escucho bien MIA!_ dicho esto salió del lugar como alma que lleva el mismo diablo.

_ Kenji, nuestra nena, es mama?_ dice la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos!

_ Ikuko, te juro que yo no sabía nada de esto, pero ahora mismo lo averiguare_ dicho esto se apresuro a contactarse con uno de sus investigadores privados, si Serena tenía una hija hoy mismo se enteraría.

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, una mujer contemplaba el sueño de su pequeña, eran las 3 de la mañana, y no había podido contemplar el sueño, estuvo a punto de perderla, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron rotundamente por el único hombre que realmente a amado, sonrió al recordarlo, si antes le pareció guapo, ahora estaba mucho más guapo y elegante, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar su frialdad, su distancia, había cambiado mucho, pero aun así, lo seguía amando, nunca se engañaba a si misma intentando olvidarlo, porque sabía que solamente una vez se había enamorado. De pronto se pregunto, como reaccionaria si se enterara que tienen una Hija. No podía hacerle esto a su pequeña, ella quiere saber quién es su padre, y las veces que le preguntaba ella respondía, que tenía mucho trabajo, salvando muchos niños como ella, que pronto estaría con ella. Ya no podía mas, era hoy o no era nunca, Darien debía saber que tiene una hija, y aunque ya no la amase, debe saber que Rini existe. Con esto en mente se armo de valor, y despidiéndose de su pequeña con un beso en la frente, se aproximo al consultorio del hombre a quien ama.<p>

_ Doctor chiba, hay una mujer que solicita hablar con usted

_ No estoy para nadie_ dicho esto cerro el teléfono

_Lo siento, el doctor está ocupado en estos momentos, si quiere puede venir mas tarde

_ No él me recibirá quiera o no_ dicho esto se apresuro al consultorio, ignorando las advertencias de la enfermera.

_ Dije que no estoy para nadie!

_ Y yo lo lamento pero necesito que hablemos_ dicho estos, los ojos del joven doctor se clavaran en ella, fijando una mirada penetrante.

_ Qué curioso, porque yo iba a decirte lo mismo_ Comento, estrellando un sobre en el escritorio_ Dime una cosa Cuando pensabas decírmelo.

_ Qué cosa_ dijo atemorizada, _será que ya lo sabe pero como_

___ Que Rini es mi hija!

_ Como….. como lo supiste_ dijo totalmente sorprendida

_ Soy Doctor Serena_ dicho esto le entrego los resultados de los exámenes_ todo encajaba, su edad, su nombre, Dios tengo una hija y tu no pensabas decírmelo!_ dijo exaltado.

_ Claro que pensaba decírtelo, mejor dicho vine a decírtelo, pero….

_Por qué?

_ Qué?_ susurro

_ Porque no me lo dijiste, una llamada, un mensaje, algo, te fuiste, desapareciste, nadie sabía nada de ti, por qué?

_ Darien yo….

_ Ella sabe que yo soy su padre lo sabe

_ No!

_ Mereces que te estrangule Serena, pero te advierto una cosa, no me alejaras de mi hija, me escuchaste.

_ No me amenaces, Rini es mi hija, he sido yo la que he estado con ella todos estos años_ dijo exaltada.

_ Porque tu quisiste, aun cuando te dije que no te fueras, Maldición_ dijo pasando la mano por sus cabellos_ Porque, porque demonios te fuiste?

_Es una larga historia

_Y yo he esperado 3 años por una respuesta_ comento recostándose de la esquina del escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

Meditando, si hablar o no, Serena se sentía nerviosa, debía ser valiente se decía a si misma, no era justo, él debía saber el por qué así como sus amigas supieron.

_ Me fui por ti_ dijo fijando una mirada tierna

_ Qué?

_ Si no me marchaba, tu vida y tu carrera estarían en peligro

_ Qué cosa estás diciendo, mi vida estuvo en peligro desde que te alejaste de mi!

_ No Darien tu no entiendes

_Entonces explícate_ dijo tomando sus brazos acercándola a él_ hazme entender, porque no estoy comprendiendo nada.

Estaba nerviosa, tenerlo así de cerca, la hacían sentir como la niña de 17 años_ Darien…

_ Me hiciste falta, demasiada falta_ dijo sintiendo el olor a rosas que tenia la rubia_ Serena…_ susurro acercándose a los labios de la rubia

_ Darien….._ pero no pudo decir más, porque sus labios se unieron, en un beso tierno, lento, Darien succiono el labio inferior de Serena, pidiéndole profundizar el beso, y esta accedió, la extrañaba, la deseaba, sus labios seguían siendo dulces, y pronto sus manos fueron apretándola mucho mas a él, y Serena estaba totalmente ida, hacia tanto que lo extrañaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, y cuando sintió su lengua, sintió que sus piernas se debilitaron, cuando la falta de aire se presento de separaron, apoyándose sobre sus frentes.

_ Te extrañe tanto, porque Serena

_ Darien, si mi padre descubre que tengo una hija, no sé de qué sería capaz.

_ Tu padre, que acaso no lo sabe.

_ NO!_ dijo angustiada la rubia_ si mi padre se hubiera sabido, de seguro hubiera hecho todo lo posible por quitármela o no se que mas.

_ Serena, No permitiere que nadie me aleje de mi hija, aunque sea tu padre_ Comentó amenazantemente.

_ Mi padre es capaz de muchas cosas, horribles_ dijo sentándose en el sillón

_ Serena aun no terminas por decirme el por que te fuiste_ menciono tomando sus manos con las de ella.

_Si no me marchaba a Inglaterra, tu vida y tu carrera estarían en juego

_ Aun no entiendo

_ Papa, me amenazo, con destruirte Darien, y yo sabía que lo podía hacer, con solo tomar un teléfono, podría hacer que tu carrera como Doctor terminara en el caño.

_ QUE COSA! Amenazarte

_ Cuando pensé que serian mentiras o un simple chantaje, tomo el teléfono te hiso un falso informe sobre una joven en la que habías cometido negligencia médica.

_ Que COSA?_ dijo levantándose del asiento_ Serena tu padre fue el que hiso ese informe

_ Si, él tiene sus contactos, y aunque no daño tu expediente borrando después las supuestas pruebas, me hiso entender que si no lo obedecía tu estarías en peligro.

_ Serena hace 3 años el consejo médico me juzgo por una supuesta negligencia.

_ Lo se, mi papá me lo dijo, también se que luego de 2 semanas no encontraron pruebas suficientes y la joven testifico que fue ella quien se auto medico.

_ MALDICION!

_ Darien la chica trabajaba para mi papa, solo fue una prueba para que yo obedeciera a lo deseos de mi papa.

_ Dios pero por qué no te comunicaste con ninguna de las chicas

_ Porque estaba vigilada, y porque tenía miedo de que ellas también les hicieran daño_ sollozo

_ NO llores pequeña_ dijo abrazándola, se sentía también tenerla cerca_ no permitiré que les hagan daño, a propósito cuando supiste que estas embarazada.

_ Lo supe al tercer mes, cuando me fui no sabía que estaba embarazada. Cuando trabajaba en un restaurante de salonera me desmaye, la verdad llevaba varios meses sintiéndome mal, pero decía que era por la soledad, y no le preste atención, hasta que Antte me llevo al hospital, desde entonces se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos.

_ Antte?

_ Diamante, lo conociste en la tarde

_ Ya_ dijo cortante, alejándose de la rubia quien de inmediato extraño su calor

_Sucede algo_ pregunto extrañada

_No sucede nada, tengo entendido que quiere mucho a Rini

_ Si es su aijada_ Sonrió al recordar como Antte fue su único amigo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida_ No se que hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado conmigo.

_ Lo quieres mucho_ pregunto seriamente.

_Si, por que?

_ No quiero que Rini piense que un extraño es su padre, Serena

_Que tiene que ver eso, además Antte no es un extraño, es su padrino_ dijo ofendida

_ Pero ahora yo estoy aquí_ dijo cortante

_ No permitiré que lo alejes de ella_ dijo tajantemente_ Antte a sido su figura paterna durante estos 3 años, así que te pido que por favor no cometas una locura.

_ Su padre soy yo, recuerdas, o es que acaso le has hecho pensar a la niña que ese es su padre_ dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia cegado por los celos_ Tanta fue tu soledad que buscaste compañía tan rápido…._ no termino, sintió que le quemaba la mejilla, de la garnatada que le dio serena, asiéndolo tambalear.

_ Como te atreves, TU NO SABES NADA!_ dicho esto salió corriendo del consultorio, pero choca con una mujer de cabellos castaños.

_ Fíjate por dónde vas

_ Lo siento yo…._ las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

_Serena espera….

_ Darien mi amor_ y se abalanza plantándole un beso al moreno que no se la podía quitar de encima, Serena que se encontraba en frente de ellos, sentía que el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos. Darien había hecho su vida sin ella y ella aun lo amaba.

_ Que demonios te pasa mellisa

_ Que no puedo besar a mi hombre_ dijo melosamente

_ Te dije que tu y yo no somos nada que no entiendes, alejate de mi

_ Si me alejas de ti, no veras a tu hijo.

_ Que cosa?

_ Estoy embarazada Darien

_ Se y yo soy el padre

_ Por supuesto que eres su padre

_ Piensas que soy estúpido verdad_ dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de los brazos_ Tu no eres NADA MIO, solo salvo mi ex amante, ahora no creo recordar que me fueras fiel.

_ Bastardo_ dijo intentando darle una bofetada pero Darien la Detiene.

_ Ni lo intentes, si es verdad que estas embarazada, nacerá el bebe y se le harán las pruebas, y si es así cosa que dudo, cumpliré como padre._ Dicho esto se fue en busca de Serena.

_ NO TU TIENES QUE CASARTE CONMIGO, ME OISTE, JURO QUE TE VAS ARREPENTIR DE ESTO CHIBA.

* * *

><p>Serena entro en la habitación de Rini, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir quien se encontraba en la habitación.<p>

_ Y no sabes donde esta tu mami

_ no

_ Que haces aquí_ pregunto aterrorizada

_ Vine a visitar a mi nieta

_ mami, mami

_ Alejate de mi hija_ dice tomando a la niña en brazos

_ NO lo hare es mi nieta, tengo derecho….

_Tu no tienes ningún derecho, como lo supiste

_ Investigando, querida, dime una cosa quien es el padre_ pregunto acercándose a Serena, quien retrocedía, estaba sola se decía una y otra vez, pero no permitiría que le quitaran a su hija._ es él verdad, es Medicucho de cuarta!

_ Y que, es MI HIJA_ decía al tiempo que trataba de tranquilizar a la niña que para entonces se encontraba llorando.

_ Como pudiste, como no me di cuenta_ decía pasando los dedos por su cabello_ que dirán los asesores, los socios cuando se enteres, preguntaran por tu esposo.

_ Eso es todo lo que te importa no es asi papa

_ Te casaras con Diamante y no se hable mas

_Ya no controlas mi vida KENJI!, me casare con quien quiera me oiste.

_ A mi no me hablas en ese tono_ dice abalanzándose contra ella, cuando siente que es detenido.

_ No se atreva a tocarla

_ Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí.

_ Aléjese de ellas, no permitiré que les haga mas daño del que ya ha causado.

_ Tu aléjate de ellas, o de lo contrario…

_Que me va a levantar otra calumnia, ahórrese su mentiras, si es por dinero ambos estamos al mismo nivel.

_ Jama sestaras a mi nivel imbécil_ y se marcho del lugar

_ Estas bien_ dice acercándose a Serena, pero esta lo evade

_ Estamos bien, gracias

_Serena lo de hace un momento, yo lo siento no fue mi intensión…

_No te preocupes, además todos tenemos derecho de rehacer nuestras vidas_ dijo herida_ tal vez papa tenga razón y deba aceptar a Diamante.

_ Mi hija no tendrá otro padre Serena_ dijo exaltado, no soportaba la idea de que se casara con otro hombre.

_ Mami teno ambe

_ Claro cielo, Santos cielos son más de las 6 de la mañana

_ Ordenare a una enfermera que le traiga el desayuno.

_ Gracias_ dijo fríamente

_ Serena aun no hemos terminado esta conversación.

_ No opino lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí una mujer se encontraba hecha una fiera, su plan no estaba funcionando como lo había planeado.<p>

_ MAldicion!

_ Ahora resulta que hablas sola

_ SEIYA!

_ Que hay Mellisa

_ Nada el estúpido de Chiba que me rechazo de nuevo

_ Chiba, Darien Chiba?

_ Si lo conoces, es el doctor mas reconocido de Tokio, además de guapo.

_ Claro que conozco a ese desgraciado!

_ Vaya nuestro desprecio es mutuo, que te hiso Darien para que lo odies.

_ ME quito a la mujer que amo

_ A mi, no creo_ dijo con burla

_ Claro que no, tu no le llegas ni a los talones

_ Entonces

_ Es una larga historia, y de la cual se quiere repetir.

_ Soy toda oídos_ Seiya le conto la historia de Serena y ellos dos, desde sus inicios hasta la actualidad_ Maldita zorra.

_ Ey cuidadito con lo que dices_ dice tomándola del cuello

_ Se..i..ya….

_ Serena es mucho mujer para que le digas zorra, tu si eres una zorra_ y suelta su agarre

_ Tu… yo… hemos sido amigos no es así, te propongo algo_ dice sobijando su cuello_ Tu te encargas de que Serena se enamore de ti y yo me quedo con mi Doctor.

_ Qué cosas estás diciendo Mellisa

_ Una alianza para que no estén juntos, y separarlos de por vida.

_ Me gusta la idea, pero que me darías tu a cambio preciosa_ dice tomando a la chica por sus glúteos, mellisa y él ya había compartido innumerables veces sus pasiones.

_ Lo que tú quieras_ y acoto seguido devoraron sus bocas, como unos salvajes dejándose llevar por la lujuria.

_ Esta rico

_ lico mami

_ Me alegra te guste, a la mayoría de los niños no les gusta la comida del hospital_ comento el joven doctor.

_ Gracias por traerle el desayuno_ comento indiferente la rubia

_ Es mi hija no la voy a dejar con hambre_ en ese momento la niña deja la tostada que tenia en su boca.

_ Mami_ dice la niña con ojos cristalizados

_ Deberías cuidar tus palabras quieres_ dice abrazando a su niña

_ Mami, el.. . e.. papi

_ Si pequeña yo soy tu papa_ dice al tiempo que se sienta en la camilla de la niña

_ Papi_ dice la niña abrazando al joven, causando una emoción en la rubia y en el doctor.

* * *

><p>Pasaron la mañana hablando del porque no estaba con ella, siguiendo lo que Serena la había dicho.<p>

_ Bueno pequeña, creo que ya puedes ir a casa.

_ Enserio, ya está bien

_ Si, está completamente sana, ahora regreso, debo llenar el formulario de salida.

Serena se quedo arreglando las cosas para llevarse a la niña, habían pasado tantas cosas en 3 días, que aun no las asimilaba del todo bien, primero darien, luego su papa.

_Bueno ya todo esta listo para tu salida princesa.

_ Papi_ dice la pequeña extendiendo sus brazos asia Darien.

_ Dime princesa

_ ven con mami

_ A pues….._ comenta mirando a Serena quien se encontraba seria, distante._ Quieres que las acompañe.

_ No creo que sería buena idea

_ Porque no?_ Preguntó indignado

_ No quiero que tu esposa se enoje

_Esposa?_ dijo arqueando una ceja

Serena Rodando los ojos toma a la niña en brazos_ No te preocupes después te doy la dirección para que la visites.

_ Espera espera, no pensaras que viviere lejos de ella, verdad?

_ Y donde pensabas que iba a estar_ dijo exaltada.

_ Conmigo, los tres.

_ Estas loco, no quiero que tu mujer se enoje_ dijo molesta y volviendo su atención a las maletas

_ Oye_ dice girándola para tenerla en frente_ de que estás hablando, de que esposa que?...

_ LA mujer de la mañana de ella, no quiero problemas Darien_ quería volver a voltearse pero darien se lo impide.

_ Serena, Mellisa no es nada mío_ la rubia arquea una de sus cejas

_ Si claro, es como si Antte viniera y me besara

_ A es eso, celosa_ dice coqueto

_ Celosa yo, por favor puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras_ dice tratando de safar su agarre.

_ No parece, Serena no estoy casado, ni tampoco tengo alguien en mi vida

_ Pues deberías buscar a alguien por…. Por… que no es bueno estar solo_ hablaba como papagayo, mientras intentaba buscar las ropitas de Rini, quien seguía a sus padres desde la camilla, sentada, hasta que siente que unos brazos la hacen girar nuevamente.

_ No quiero a otra persona más en mi vida, no más

_ Porque no?

_ Por que ya tengo todo lo que siempre he querido, mi propia familia.

_ creo que te hace falta la esposa Doctor_ dice tratando de zafarse

_ Ya la tengo_ dice cerca de sus labios_ solo hace falta que diga que si

_ Y por que no se lo dices y ya, SUELTAME!_ dice al borde de las lágrimas, no soportaba que le hablare de otra mujer.

_ Cásate conmigo

_ No es a mi a quien….._ y fue callada por los labios de su amado, en un beso demandante, tratando de transmitir lo que sentía por ella, hasta que ya no pudieron soportar la falta de aire_ Darien….

_ Te amo Serena, como hace 3 años te sigo amando con la misma intensidad, cásate conmigo.

_ Darien_ No podía hablar sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas_ yo también te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte_ se volvieron a besar, hasta que una vocecita los interrumpió

_ mama, papa, vámonos!_ diciendo estos Serena Y darien estallaron en risas.

_ Vamos yo las llevo.

Una ves llegaron a la casa de Serena Molly corrió abrazar a la niña.

_Mi niña, ya está bien

_ SI Molly no te preocupes

_ Voy a llevarla a su cuarto_ y se alejo con la niña.

_ Bueno yo debo irme, necesito descansar_ Serena asiente con la cabeza_ Pequeña aun debemos hablar de muchas cosas.

_ Si, pero lo más importante es que yo te amo y tu me amas_ dicho esto se sumergieron en un beso lleno de amor.

_ Señora la niña ya ….. Ay Dios Santo, lo siento mucho_ dijo Molly al observar la escena de los enamorados.

_ Esta bien Molly, quiero presentarte a alguien

_ Se quien es el Doctor Chiba

_ Y también soy el padre de Rini

_ QUE! O_ un placer señor_ y se retiro

_ Creo que debo hablar con Molly

_ SI se llevo una gran impresión, me voy nos vemos_ Y se retiro del edificio.

Luego de hablar con su niñera, y darse un buen baño Serena se encontraba en la cocina tomando una taza de café, cuando el timbre de su departamento suena.

_ Ya voy_ y se sorprendió al ver la persona que tenía en frente_ usted es…

_ Buenas noches Serena Tsukino, mi nombre es Mellisa Willians, la que choco con usted en el hospital recuerda.

_ Si, se lo ofrece algo.

_ En realidad solo quería hablar

_ No cree que es un poco tarde para eso son las 10 de la noche y necesito descansar.

_ Entiendo, pero lo que vengo a decirle es muy corto, solo vine a decirle que se aleje de mi hombre, Darien es MIO, además de eso estoy esperando un hijo de él, asique aléjate de él_ y se marcho dejando a una Serena sumergido en un mar de sentimientos, preguntándose si Darien sería capaz de hacerle esto.

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno uno mas, y como ven tome algunas sugerencias respecto al final de seiya y mellisa jejejeje, espero les guste nos vemos<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

"_Un hijo, ¿Darien va a tener un hijo, con otra mujer?_

_Como puede estar pasándome esto, cuando pienso que la vida me da una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre al que he amado, resulta que no puede ser, ¿por que?, es que acaso no merezco ser feliz!"_ _Con este pensamiento se dejo caer en el sofá grande de la sala, sumergida en el dolor, al saber que su felicidad depende día a día de un hilo y ahora no sabía que hacer con la noticia que acababa de recibir.

_ mami!

_ Dime bebe, tienes sueño_ respondió entrecortada la rubia debido a las lagrimas

_si…._ dijo la niña con bostezo

_ Señora yo la iba a dormir pero ella insistió_ comento Molly

_ no te preocupes Molly, puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de Riny_ dijo tomando a la niña en sus brazos_ vamos princesa es hora de dormir._ dijo camino a la habitación de la pequeña.

* * *

><p>_MALDITA SEA!_ grito el hombre mayor<p>

_Quieres tranquilizarte, gritando no resolverás las cosas Kenji

_Es que tu no lo entiendes Ikuko, esta con ese INFELIZ de cuarta

_PERO ES EL HOMBRE QUE ELLA AMA KENJI!_ exclamo también enfurecida_ No lo entiendes ya suficiente daño le hemos hecho a nuestra hija, como para que ahora le quieras negar el padre a nuestra nieta.

_ Sobre mi cadáver ese DON NADIE, será el padre de mi nieta, ya una vez lo separe de Serena, no me costara nada volverlo hacer.

_¿ Quien eres? Donde quedo el hombre del cual me enamore, no te reconozco Kenji_ dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

_ Sigo siendo el mismo_ decía tomando a Ikuko por los hombros_ y no permitiré que es medicucho de cuarta le arruine la vida a mi hija y mucho menos a mi nieta, ENTENDISTE; NUNCA!_ Grito dejando a su esposa sola en la sala, para él todo estaba claro, Darien jamás estaría con su Heredera y mucho menos con su nieta, ellas son de alta cuna y él un medico de cuarta.

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí un hombre llegaba al hogar de la mujer de sus sueños, si bien el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, ahora era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, estaba con la mujer que amaba y seguirá amando por el resto de su vida, y que mejor regalo que una hija hermosa igual a su madre. Llevaba una ramo de rosas, y un regalo para su hija, la noche se le había hecho eterna si ellas dos, y hoy le propondría que se fueran a vivir juntos, después de todo son una familia.<p>

_Molly has vista un folder color verde?

_Creo que si, me pareció verlo en el escritorio señora_ en ese momento suena el timbre_ ya voy

_Molly si es Diamante le dices que no tardo que en un momento salgo_ dijo saliendo de la sala

_Buenos días

_Bu..buenos días señor Chiba_ contesto algo nerviosa la chica

_Se encuentra Serena

_Si, pase le avisare que ha llegado_ y fue sorprendida por una ráfaga rosada

_Papa

_Hola princesa como estas_ decía al tiempo que se inclinaba al mismo nivel quela niña para abrazarla.

_Molly quien….._ no termino la frase pues ante sus ojos se encontraba el dueño de su corazón con lo más preciado para ella.

_Holla_ dijo con una sonrisa sexy

_Riny debes ir con Molly a desayunar_ Dijo ignorando al pelinegro

_eta bien_ dijo con desgana

_Sucede algo

_Nada_ dijo indiferente

_Serena, mírame_ dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros_ que sucede princesa, anoche me mirabas con ojos llenos de amor y hoy…..

_Desperté a la realidad, eso pasa!_ comento soltándose de su agarre

_Y se puede saber que realidad, por que la que yo conozco es que tu y yo nos amamos_ Dijo volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos, a lo cual la rubia no pudo resistirse_ Que sucede, anda dímelo por favor Serena no cometamos mas errores, de los que nos podamos arrepentir.

_Anoche vino Melissa

_¿Que cosa?_ Dijo enojado_ A que vino

_A exigirme que me alejara de SU MARIDO, ósea TU!_ exclamo dolida

_ Su marido pero si Melissa no es nada mío, ya te lo había dicho Serena!

_Disculpen pueden bajar el tono de voz, la niña esta algo inquieta_ dijo Molly

_ NO te preocupes Molly el señor ya se va_ Dijo mirando fríamente a Darien

_NO me voy hasta aclar esta situación_ Desafío el pelinegro

_ Esta bien pero será en otro lugar, no quiero que **MI** hija sufro algún trastorno en su niñez

__ _Estoy de acuerdo en que **NUESTRA** hija no sufra un trastorno__ _dijo enfatizando Nuestra, que le sucedía a Serena, primero lo ama y ahora esto, necesitaba hablar con ella demostrarle que Melissa no significo ni significa nada par él_ mi departamento no esta lejos de aquí.

_De acuerdo será después de las 2 de la tarde

_ Esta conversación no puede esperar hasta las 2 de la tarde Serena_ Dijo empezando a enojarse

_Pues tendrá que esperar, tengo una junta con los nuevos socios de la empresa, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir_ y acto seguido salió pasando de lado del pelinegro dejándolo perplejo por su actitud.

_DEMONIOS!

_ Señor!

_ Lo siento Molly, yo también tengo que irme, pero antes podrías traer a mi hija un momento, no tardare nada te lo prometo.

_ Esta bien_ salió y trajo con ella en brazos a la niña

_Papi!

_Bueno princesa parece que tendré que salir, pero te prometo que vendré a visitarte

_ No! Quédate_ dijo en un puchero

_Me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer, ahora mi cielo pórtate bien y hazle caso a Molly_ dijo besando la coronilla de su cabella_ hasta entonces princesa, Molly, te la encargo mucho.

_ No se preocupe señor esta en buenas manos.

* * *

><p>_Llegas tarde<p>

_Me asustaste Diamante

_Que sucede, te veo tensa

_no es nada

_ Serena te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo no anda bien, es Riny esta mal

_No ella esta bien gracias a Dios_ Suspiro_ Es Darien

_ EL doctor Chiba, que sucede con el_ pregunto extrañado

_Recuerdas lo que te comente acerca del papa de Riny

_Si me acuerdo, pero que tiene que ver él en todo esto

_Diamante, el doctor Chiba es el padre de Riny

_¿QUE COSA?

_ Lo que olles, de todos los lugares no imagine que me iba encontrar en el mismo hospital que se encontraba Riny y mucho menos que fuera él quien atendiera a mi hija.

_ WAO! Esa si que es una sorpresa_ Silencio_ pero ahora que lo pienso, puedo entender él por que de sus celos hacia ti.

_Como que celos?

_ Si, veras cuando Sali del consultorio para buscarlo, me dijo que debería estar al lado de mi mujer e hija, la verdad a mi se mi hiso muy extraño que me dijera eso y sobre todo la manera en que lo dijo, pero ahora que me dices que es el padre de Riny, le veo la lógica.

_ Si, fue algo bastante impresionante para ambos.

_ Dios sere, y entonces ya hablaron

_ Si lo hicimos, sabes Diamante el nunca me dejo de amar al igual que yo, nos seguimos amando_ Suspiro y bajo su mirada_ pero ahora nada de eso importa

_Que quieres decir

_Anoche llego una mujer a mi departamento, exigiéndome que me alejara de él, que el era su marido y que estaban por esperar un hijo_ dijo con voz quebrada

_Madre mia, pero y ya se lo dijiste

_ mas o menos, te juro que intente ser razonable de escucharlo, pero solamente saber que tuvo que ver con una mujer que no era yo me pone…. UYYYYYY_ decía caminado al lado contrario de la oficina.

_Celosa?

_Celosa yo JA!

_ Si si como tu digas, Sere, pero recuerda que ustedes se aman, además acuérdate de Riny, habla con él, escúchalo no dejes que vuelva a suceder lo mismo de hace 3 años.

_ eso mismo me dijo él_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Entonces que haces aquí

_ La junta con los nuevos socios yo….

_ Tu nada, usted jovencita lo que va hacer, es recoger sus cosas e ir directamente a buscar ese hombre, y aclara las cosas de la junta me encargo yo_ LA mira fijamente a los ojos_ te he visto derramar lagrimas tras lagrimas durante estos 3 años que te conozco y solo Dios sabe lo que hubiera sado por ser yo el dueño de tu corazón, no lo estropees, busca tu felicidad.

_ Y si el bebe es de él y si….

_ Mírame, cuando has visito que un hijo ata a un hombre, arriba se te hace tarde

_ Gracias!

_ No hay de que

* * *

><p>Caminando de un lado para el otro, lleno de frustración, desesperación, angustia se encontraba el joven doctor, hoy era su día libre y había estipulado regalárselo a las 2 mujeres de su vida, pero ahora todo era distinto nuevamente se encontraba en la agonía de saber que le deparaba el destino. Qué demonios hacia Melisa en el departamento de Serena, Pasaba su mano pos sus cabellos con frustración, cuando suena el timbre del departamento y se dirige abrir, pero se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.<p>

_ Ya son las 2?_ pregunto extrañado

_No no lo son, puedo pasar

_ Por supuesto_ hubo un silencio incomodo por lo que el pelinegro se animo a romperlo_ me alegra mucho de que estés aquí, Serena.

_ Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, pero las circunstancias por las que estoy aquí no son precisamente las que tenía en mente_ dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

_ Serena seamos sinceros, no quiero que en nuestra relación hallan más secretos.

_ Relación_ dijo irónicamente_ aun no sé lo que sucederá después de esta conversación y tu supones que ya tenemos una relación.

_Si tenemos una relación Serena, una que incluye a una hermosa niña, y por si no lo recuerdas, nos une una más fuerte_ se acerca a ella rodeándola en sus brazos_ nos amamos Serena, que mas necesitas para preguntarte que tipo de relación tenemos.

_ Pero ese amor no es suficiente para una niño que viene en camino_ dijo soltándose de sus brazos.

_Que niño? De que estas hablando

_ Pensé que eso me lo tendrías que decir tú

_ De que hablas_ pregunto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ Del HIJO QUE ESPERA MELLISA_ grito con voz quebrada_ O es que acaso no lo sabías?

_Serena yo….

_ No lo puedo creer_ dijo dejándose caer lentamente en el sofá_ lo sabías y no me lo habías dicho

_ Escúchame princesa por favor yo…..

_ Tu que Darien, vas a decirme que no tuviste nada que ver con Mellisa?_ decía con lagrimas en sus ojos_ quiero la verdad Chiba, fuiste tú el que dijiste que no querías mas errores.

_ No, no te voy a negar que tuve algo que ver con Mellisa, pero ella no es nada en mi vida Serena.

_Que clase de "algo" tuviste con ella, La verdad.

Darien tomo asiento en el sofá que tenia enfrente de Serena, estaba nervioso, temia perderla, pero debía ser sincero si quería que su relación funcionara.

_Mellisa era mi amante_ La rubia se levanta del sofá enojada_ Quieres sentarte por favor necesito que me escuches, Por favor Serena_ y ella vuelve a sentarse, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_Me dijiste que no era nada tuyo_ Comento dolida

_Y no lo es, nunca lo fue, cuando empezamos a salir le puse mis términos, nada de compromisos, solo…

_El complacerse mutuamente

_Si, pero eso solo era algo físico_ Suspiro_ Serena cuando te fuiste yo pensé que me habías abandonado, y aun así guarde las esperanzas de que aun me siguieras amando, pero cuando tu padre me dijo que eras feliz, y que pronto te casarías, mi vida dejo de existir, él hombre que fui dejo de existir, empecé a salir con mujeres tratando de olvidar en ellas tu recuerdo._ Se levanto y camino hacia la ventana_ una noche conocí a Melisa en una discoteca, unos compañeros del trabajo me la presentaron y una cosa llevo a la otra y desde entonces empezamos a vernos, pero solamente cuando lo necesitáramos, ambos llegamos al acuerdo que solo seriamos compañeros de cama, nada mas, ninguna relación ni nada que se asemejara.

_ La querías

_ Dios no, La única mujer que he amado has sido tu, Mellisa solo era mi desahogo, Santos cielos Serena, yo pensaba que tu me habías olvidado.

_Pero entonces el Bebe si es tuyo_ dijo en un susurro

Darien Suspiro, y tomo aire_ No lo creo.

_Como puedes decir eso si fue tu amante.

_ Si pero tomaba precauciones Serena, además Mellisa se acostaba también con otros.

_Quien eres….._ soltó el llanto

_No no llores princesas_ decía tomando su cara entre sus manos_ Perdóname fui un tonto un estúpido, que creí un montón de mentiras.

_ Darien, yo no puedo…..

_ Shh….. no lo digas por favor no lo digas_ dacia topando su frente con la de ella._ yo te amo Serena te amo, no me castigues sin tu amor, no lo soportaría.

_ No puedo quitarle el padre un bebe, seria como….

_Como negarselo a nuestra hija, Serena no es seguro que ese niño sea mio, y si lo fuera, existen las pruebas de ADN.

_ Pero si resultan positivos debes responderle como padre.

_ Y lo haría, pero solamente como padre, no como quiere Mellisa.

_ A que te refieres

_ A que Mellisa quiere atarme a ella con ese supuesto embarazo, creo que esa mujer no sabe que un hijo no ata a un hombre._ Voltea a mirar a la mujer que tiene en frente_ Serena escúchame no hay otra mujer en el mundo para mí que no seas tú princesa te amo, te amo.

_ Darien yo también te amo, pero no se qué hacer_ decía alejándose de él

_ Vivir, amar, amarnos_ susurraba en su oído, mientras sus brazos la abrazaban su cintura desde atrás_ cásate conmigo Princesa, olvidemos nuestros errores, las mentiras, vivamos nuestro amor, criemos a nuestra hija como Dios manda.

_Darien…..

_ Shhhhh no digas nada solo siente_ la volteo para quedar frente a él_ te amo_ susurra sobre sus labios_ no creas en las mentiras de Melisa, yo solo te amo y te seguiré amando a ti_ y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, de ternura donde querían transmitir todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Pero pronto ese beso tierno paso a ser uno apasionado, dando paso a suspiros y gemidos por parte de ambos._ Te deseo Serena_ beso_ Me haces falta, me duele respirar sin ti.

_ Darien_ beso_ Yo también te deseo_ beso_ hazme el amor.

_ Sera un placer._ se sumergieron en un beso apasionado donde solamente existían ellos dos, las piezas de ropa fueron cayendo una tras otras, mientras darien la arrastraba hasta su habitación, únicamente con su ropa interior, y él solamente en bóxer_ No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento princesa_ susurraba contra su cuello, mientras lo besaba, besos que iban descendiendo por su clavícula, hombros, hasta quitar el sostén de la rubia, y fue entonces cuando se detuvo a contemplarla , hace 3 años era hermosa, pero ahora era toda un mujer, su mujer, sin duda alguna la maternidad había hecho maravillas_ Hermosa_ susurro provocando que la rubia se sonrojará, beso sus pechos, los lamio, succiono, lamio a cada uno, Serena solamente podía gemir de placer, se sentía en las nubes.

_Da.. rie… que… vas… a…_ solo pudo sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre su intimidad ni siquiera supo cuando le quito su ultima prenda_ SI!_ decía mientras sentía su lengua en su entrada, darien besaba, succionaba su clítoris, como si fueran los senos de Serena_ DARIEN!_ grito al aver alcanzado el orgasmo.

_ Te amo_ susurro sobre sus labios los cuales beso con devoción.

_ Eres injusto yo estoy completamente desnuda y tu no_ dijo en un puchero

_ Eso se arregla fácilmente_ y se quito el bóxer_ TE gusta lo que ves

_ me encanta_ se arrodillo sobre la cama y Darien volvió a besarla, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su amada_ Por favor.

_Por favor que Princesa_ decía agitadamente, mientras tomaba con una mano uno de los senos de Serena, con la otra la penetraba con dos de sus dedos_ dilo.

_ Hazme tuya_ dijo de manera desesperada

_ Sera un placer princesa_ se coloco entre sus piernas acercando la cabeza de miembro en su entrada, introduciéndose de una solo estocada, provocando un gemido por parte de ambos y él se quedo quieto un segundo, se sentía maravillosamente estar dentro de ella, la mira a los ojos durante unos segundos_ Gracias.

_ Por que_ pregunta confundida.

_ Por esperarme_ beso_ por amarme_ beso_ por ser el único hombre en tu vida.

_fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo él único hombre en mi vida Darien_ se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y de pasión, donde Darien comenzó a moverse sobre su amada, pero su estreches lo estaba volviendo loco, y poco a poco subió la intensidad de sus embestidas, colocando las piernas de Serena sobre sus hombros profundizando mas aun las embestidas_ Si…. mas…. fuerte!_ sintiendo las embestidas mas rápido casi salvajes.

_A … asi…._ contesto entrecortado_ MIA!_ decía mientras la embestía mas y mas fuerte, era como si quisieran sentir mas y mas cerca, hasta que juntos los alcanzo un poderoso climax , dejándolos exaustos. Darien levanta la cabeza y le da un beso en los labios a su amada_ Te amo_ para luego girarse con ella, colocando la cabeza de la rubia sobre su pecho.

_Yo también te amo_ decía mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el pecho del pelinegro.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Darien decidió decirlo_ Vente a vivir conmigo

_ Como dices?

_ Vente a vivir conmigo, quiero que seamos una familia Serena, con nuestra hija, ella merece mas que nadie tenernos juntos no te parece.

_ Si, pero si vendríamos, Molly también tendría que venir

_ NO te preocupes princesa, ella también puede venir_ decía abrazando a la rubia_ TE amo Serena, no quiero que estemos mas tiempo separados.

_ NI yo tampoco, cuando quieres que nos mudemos

_ por mí desde ahora_ dijo en un sonrisa, para después ponerse serio_ no quiero que tu papa me aleje de ustedes nuevamente Serena.

_ No lo hará, ya no soy una niña._ comento para luego volver a colocar su cabeza sobre él pecho del pelinegro, para volver a acariciarlo, despertando nuevamente el deseo en ellos.

_Sabes lo que estás haciendo_ Pregunto roncamente

_ Hago algo malo_ fingió inocencia, hasta sentir nuevamente los labios de su amado sobre sus labios, y empezar nuevamente amarse como solo ellos lo saben hacer para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

Dentro de sus sueños podía escuchar el molesto timbre de su departamento, soñoliento abrió los ojos, viendo a la mujer de su vida dormir plácidamente entre sus brazos, con cuidado se levanto tratando de no despertarla, y se dirijio a la entrada del departamento.

_MI amor_ dice la mujer arrojándose a los brazos del pelinegro

_ MEllisa que haces aquí y estas horas_ dijo molesto

_Pero si apenas son las 9 de la noche…_ dijo mirando de arriba abajo al pelinegro que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijamas y el cabello alborotado_ Darien quien esta allá dentro_ Dijo enojada.

_ Que te importa, ahora largo de aquí Melisa, no te quiero volver a ver

_ PUES ME TENDRAS QUE VER POR QUE ESTOY PREÑADA DE TU HIJO!_ Gritaba como loca

_ ESE HIJO NO ES MIO_ decía alterado también el pelinegro

_ ERES UN HIJO DE …. Es por ella verdad POR LA ZORRA ESA

_ Mas respeto con mi prometida, ella no es como tu

_ pro… pro..me…ti..da?

_ Si Melisa, me voy a casar con Serena asique te agradeceria te alejaras de ella y de MI HIJA entendiste.

_ NO TU ERES MIO_ decía mientras trataba de agarrar a Darien por los hombros, convirtiéndose asi en un forcejeo.

_Sucede algo querido_ comento una soñolienta rubia cubierta únicamente con una sabana color negra y el cabello alborotado.

_ TU….._ decía furica_ ERES UNA ZORRA; QUITANDOME A MI MARIDO!

_ Mellisa que yo sepa Darien y tu solamente "Fueron amantes" asique no te estoy quitando nada_ decía la rubia mientras era abrazada por la cintura por Darien.

_Vete Mellisa y no regreses, en cuanto al niño cuando nazca, veremos si es verdad que es mi hijo, y responderé como el padre que merece, en cuanto a ti aléjate de MI mujer y de Mi hija te quedo claro.

_ Esto no se queda asi_ decía histérica, retirándose del lugar hecha una furia.

_ Muy oportuna tu aparición_ decía acariciando la mejilla de rubia una ves dentro del departamento.

_Como no hacerlo, si su gritos me despertaron, Darien cres que esta ves se alla ido de verdad_ decía mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

_ Eso espero Princesa_ Decia sobre su cabeza_ No quiero que se te acerque y mucho menos a Riny.

_ O por Dios Riny_ exclamo la rubia_ debo volver que hora es

_ las 9.30 pm, por que

_ O no, debo irme Darien, le prometí que veríamos la película de la Cenicienta

_ no te preocupes yo te llevo.

* * *

><p>_Me las van a pagar, esto no se queda así_ mientras tomaba su celular_ Escucha es hora de poner nuestro plan en marcha, es ahora o nunca_ cierra la llamada_ Quien ríe al último ríe mejor ZORRA!<p>

* * *

><p>_No por favor llévenme a mi pero dejen a la nena en paz por favor._ Gritaba la joven desesperada<p>

_Cierra la boca_ mientras la golpeaba_ mira nada mas no nos dijeron nada de una joven pero ahora que lo veo no estas nada mal_ decía mientras la veía con una mira lujuriosa.

_Date prisa Rubeos, no tenemos tiempo para eso

_Ya ya, te salvaste de esta preciosa

_NO NO SE LA LLEVEN SU MADRE SUFRIRIA MUCHO NO PROFAVOR MATENME SI QUIEREN PERO NO LE AGAN NADA_ gritaba mientras veía como la nena lloraba

_ YA CALLATE ESTUPIDA_ gritaba mientras la golpeaba hasta dejarla inconsciente.

* * *

><p>_ Que sucede amor?<p>

_ NO lo se, tengo una opresión en el pecho, subamos por favor Darien necesito ver a Riny._ Subieron el edificio, y a decir verdad los minutos se hicieron eternos, hasta llegar a su piso y lo que vieron sus ojos, fue el terror mismo.

_ RINY_ gritaba mientras corría, llegando a la entrada del departamento viendo la puerta abierta, y al entrar todas sus pertenencias tiradas en el suelo_ RINY, MOLLY DONDE ESTAN.

_QUIEN PUDO HACER ESTO, RINY?_ decía el pelinegro al ver sangre en el piso_ Santo cielos!_ Cuando pudo ver de quien se trataba no pudo descifrar lo que sus ojos veían_ Molly, Molly respóndeme por favor.

_Ri…ri..ny.._ Decía apenas audible

_MOLLY, Dios mío quien te hiso esto_ decía llorando la rubia mientras veía como esta golpeada la joven

_ Per..do…ne…me….

_Molly escúchame donde esta Riny_ preguntaba desesperado el pelinegro

_ se…. La…. Lleva..ron, se la llevaron….._no pudo decir mas pues callo nuevamente inconsciente.

**ANTES QUE TODO MIL DISCULPAS, HE DEMORADO MESES EN ACTUALIZAR Y LA RAZON ES QUE MI PC SE DAÑO Y ESTUBO EN LA ENFERMERIA JEJEJEJE, PERO AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPI QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, TRATE DE HACERLO LO MAS CREIBLE POSIBLE, BUENO YA ME DIRAN USTEDES SI LES GUSTO O NO. EL PROXIMO YA SERA EL FINAL, ASIQUE NOS VEMOS BAY BAY**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

_Maldita chiquilla, ya callate de una buena vez_Decia un hombre, alto, vestido de negro, con un señil de barba.

.

_ Si no la callas tu la callo yo, esa maldita chiquilla ya me tiene los nervios de punta-

.

_... quelo a mami..._ llanto_ mami, ... mamaaaaaa!-

.

_ SUFICIENTE!_ expreso el hombre mientras se levantaba del sillon para gopear a la niña.

.

_NO! que crees que haces, recuerda que la tenemos que entragar viva no muerta_

.

_ la prefiero muerta, fastidia demasiado, que me ves_

.

_ ..._ suspiro_ quelo a mi mami_ la nena se recosto en forma de feto, tenia miedo, jamas estuvo separada de su mama durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>_ DONDE ESTA!_ dijo alterado_ DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!<p>

.

_QUE HACES TU AQUI!

.

_ TU TE LA LLEVASTE ME ODIAS TANTO QUE APUESTO A QUE LA SEPARSTE DE MI SOLO PARA VERME EN EL INFIERNO!

.

_ QUE MAS QUISIERA YO QUE VERTE DESTRUIDO APROVECHADO!

.

._BASTA LOS DOS!_ Llanto_ no solucionaremos nada de esta manera Darien.

.

.

_ Lo siento amor pero, estoy seguro que Él la tiene, anda dimelo donde esta Rini_ decia mientras agarraba al hombre por la chaqueta.

.

_ de que diablos estas hablando..._ dijo soltandose del agarre_ Serena donde esta mi nieta_ dijo preocupado

.

_ Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

.

_ Yo pero si ni tansiquieras me has dejado acercarme a ella.

.

_ Kenjy esta diciendo que no tiene a mi hija_ dijo con desesperación el pelinegro

.

_ Aparte de mugre eres idiota o que.

.

_ suficiente papa, mi hija ..._ no pudo seguir hablando se desbordo en lagrimas.

.

_ que le sucede a mi nieta hija... Serena hablame.

.

_ No lo se...

.

_ QUE?

.

_ recien llegabamos al departamento, cuando lo encontramos destrozado, la niñera se encuentra en el hospital, debido a los golpes y Rini...

.

_QUE... que le sucedio a mi nieta_ dijo desesperado

.

_ Molly dice que se la llaveron..._ dijo desesperado, pasando sus manos por el cabello_ SE LLEVARON A MI HIJA KENJY!

.

_ COMO DICES; PERO QUIEN; DONDE?.

.

_ ES LO MISMO QUE QUIERO SABER PAPA!

.

_ pense que usted la tendria

.

_ YO! para tener a mi nieta no necesito secuestrarla.

.

_ Papa mi bebe, quien la puede tener.

.

_ No lo se, algun adversario de los negocios... no, no, somos muy selectivos con nuetros socios, DEMONIOS!_ dijo tomando su celular_ ALAN! necesito que localices a Josh... si ... a primera hora de la mañana. Tengo a los mejores investigadores para localizar a mi nieta.

.

_OH papa!_ decia la joven mientras abrazaba a su padre_ gracias.

.

_ No hay de que hija, ustedes son mi familia, haria lo que fuera por ustedes.

.

_ se lo agradecemos señor.

.

_ No confundas las cosas casanova, te queiro fuera de mi casa en este presiso instante.

.

_ Papa q...

.

_ tu callate serenity

.

_ pues tendra que arrestarme, no pienso moverme de aqui sin mi mujer y mucho menos pretendo alejarme de mi hija.

.

_NO TE ME PONGAS IMPERTINENTE MUCHACHO!

.

_ BASTA PAPA! que no lo entiendes, él es el hombre que yo amo, el padre de TU nieta, no nos puedes separar.

.

_ Ya lo hice una ves serena, no me costara nada esta vez

.

_ SOBRE mi cadaver.

.

_ YA ES SUFICIENTE!_ pero no era escuchada por ninguno de los dos.

.

_Pero que es lo que sucede aqui

.

_ Mama...

.

_ Hija estas aqui, y mi nieta?_ decia la mujer de cabellos azulados, mietras veia como todos bajaban la mirada_ Serena donde esta mi nieta, vienes a la casa, y no la traes.

.

_ oh mama..._ rompio en llanto

.

_ que sucede, puede alguien explicarme que sucede.

.

_ secuestraron a nuestra nieta Ikuko.

.

_ QUEE!... pe... pe... pero co... como!

.

_ No lo sabemos señora

.

_ Oh tu eres...

.

_ Tiempo sin vernos señora Tsukino.

.

_ Asi lo creo.

.

_ Papa mantenme informada de cualquiera noticia

.

_ Te lo diré si este se va definitvamente de tu vida.

.

_ ESO JAMAS!

.

_ NO papa, el es el hombre que amo, que no lo entiendes!

.

_ NO NO ENTIENDO COMO ESTA GRANUJA INSERVIBLE..._ no termino de hablar por q recibio una bofetada.

.

_ ya es suficiente Kenji, mi nieta esta perdida y tu solo piensas en denigrar a un hombre desesperado por su hija.

.

_ Ni aun hasi, me alejaria de mi hija, mucho menos de la mujer que amo.

.

_ Papa recapasita quieres, lo amo.

.

_ NI UN CUERN..._ en ese momento suena el celular de Darien.

.

_ Diga

.

_ Que se siente Darien

.

_ Que cosa, quien es?

.

_ jajajajajajajaja, estas con ella la ZORRA esa.

.

_ Melissa?

.

_ Oh si la misma, dime Darien que se siente perder lo que mas amas

.

_ de que estas hablando_ pregunto algo alterado la conversación lo tenia aletrado, serena se acerco para escuchar la conversación_ Melissa..._ no termino por que serena le quito el celular.

.

_ Que es lo que quieres maldita GOLFA

.

_ Miren nada mas si es la ZORRITA!, no queiro hablar contigo, pasame a Darien

.

_ Ni loca que es lo que quieres, CONTESTA!

.

_ QUe me pases a Darien o mato de una buena ves a la mocosa!

.

_ Que cosa!_ no termino de hablar por que Darien le quito nuevamente el celular.

.

_ YA BASTA quieres...

.

_ Mucho cuidado con lo que digas, de lo contrario, matare a la idiota de tu hija.

.

Darien quedo palido_ QUE HAS DICHO; MELISSA TU... Tu te llavaste a Rini_ Serena y su padres que estaban atentos a la conversasión, se apresuraron_ Como es posible... DEVUELVEMELA!

.

_ JAMAS! me as oido, nunca te la devolvere, bueno como no soy tan mala, te dejare verla, pero solo para ver su CADAVER AAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

.

_ NO! Melissa que quieres, dinero, joyas, te las daré, sabes que tengo el dinero suficiente

.

_ NO quiero tu estupido dinero CHIBA, te queria a ti, pero tu solo piensas en esa maldita zorra!

.

_ Escuchame melissa, no le toques un solo cabello de mi hija me has escuchado

.

_ jjajajajaja, no me amences, idiota, si tan solo ubieras aceptado que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro.

.

_ estas loca

.

_ loca de amor por ti querido, ahora para que no te quede la mas minima duda de que tengo a tu hija...

.

_ Papa...

.

_ RINI, Rini bebe papi esta aqui...

.

_ papa..._ llanto_ onde tas...

.

_ Aqui bebe...

.

_ Suficiente, ahora si despidete de ella_ y se escucho un sonoro disparo

.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

_ Que sucede, DARIEN; DARIEN QUE SUCEDE_ sarandeaba al moreno pero este no reaccionaba, cayo de rodillas_ Darien... ola Melisa por favor... ola... Darien, DArien contestame que te dijo que paso.

.

_ RINI, ella, ella... no no puede ser me niego a ello.

.

_ QUE COSA; EXPLICATE HOMBRE.

.

_ Mellisa tiene a rini, me quiere hacer creer que la a matado pero se que no, algo me dice q mi hija esta viva.

.

_ QUE MELISA QUE!

.

_ Darien por que dices que te hiso creer que mi nieta esta muerte.

.

_ por que... por que se escucho un disparo.

.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ grito la rubia, cayendo de rodillas_ Mi bebe no_ llanto.

.

_ No amor no creo que este muerta.

.

_ DARIEn tu escuchaste el disparo_ hablaba con su rostro lleno de lagrimas_ dime que esta bien, dime que regresara a mi, ... DIMELOOOOOO!_ Darien no tenia palabras, por que estaba igual o peor que ella.

.

_ Suficiente, enviare a Josh a investigar la llamada.

.

* * *

><p>_ Basta ya de jugar quieres, si la vas a matar aslo ya y punto.<p>

.

_ Estas loco, primero quiero que se arrestre ante mi, que ruegue, despues la mato.

.

_ Estas segura de esto Melissa es una niña y...

.

_ Sentimental me saliste seiya? no lo puedo creer.

.

* * *

><p>Cinco jovenes llegaron a la casa de encuentro, lo mas rapido que pudieron llegar<p>

.

_ Sere estamamos contigo.

.

_ Chicas...

.

_ No llores serena, todo estara bien_ decia la rubia

.

_ Mina mi bebe, mi bebe...

.

_ Darien nos conto todo, tanquila estoy segura que es mentira.

.

_ Tu crees

.

_ Si, debemos creer que esa pequeña es una luchadora como su madre.

.

Todo la tarde de ese día permanecieron en espera de alguna noticia pero para desgracia de ellos aun no recibian noticias de su querida hija.

.

_ Kenjy_ llamo un señor mayor de cabellos blancos

.

_ Josh_ dijo estrachando su mano._ Que bien que llegas, me tienes noticias.

.

_ si, estubimos rastreando la llamada, y probiene de estos alrededrores, no esta lejos, asique si nos acompañas.

.

_ POr supuesto.

.

_ Yo tambien voy

.

_ Tu no vas a ningun sitio muchacho, por tu culpa se dio todo esto

.

_ Usted ni nadie me va impedir ir al rescate de mi HIJA!

.

_ TU HIJA, Ja no vas y punto.

.

_ BASTAAAAAAAA!_ grito la rubia_ ya basta, es mi hija, y nadie papa, nadie va impedir que sus padres esten con ella

.

_ pero...

.

_ pero nada KENJY_ dijo Ikuko

.

_ es hora de irnos no les parecen_ comento el detective.

.

habia un campo de batalla en la mente de la familia Tsukino y la mente de Darien, se sentia culpable, el señor tsukino tuvo razón en algo, si él no se hubiera metido con cualquier mujer esto no hubiera sucedido.

.

Por su parte Serena estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no paraba de temblar, el solo hecho de pensar que Rini estubiera muerta, le asia un profundo dolor en el pecho, si no fuera por Darien, que ha estado abrzandola, ya se ubiera desmoronado.

.

_ Es aqui

.

_ Y ahora que Josh

.

_ Es las personas que estan alla_ dijo señalando los edificios y carreteras

.

_ Josh, no tengo ojos de alcon, pero quienes son

.

_ Son francotiradores y la policia local. Estan cubiertos.

.

_ Muy bien y que esperamos para entrar_ dijo el pelinegro.

.

* * *

><p>_ DIOOOOOSSSSSSSSSS! YA CALLATEEEEEEE ME TIENES ARTAA; JURO POR DIOS QUE TE VOY A MATAR_ decia apuntando con el arma en la cabeza.<p>

.

_ Calmate, solo relajate, mira...

.

_ TU CALLATE SEIYA, esta chiquilla ya me tiene arta ahora si colmo mi pasiencia_ dijo mirando a la niña que se encontraba sentada en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_ MUERETE DE UNA BUENA VES ENENA...

.

_ DETENTE!_ se escucho en medio del silencio_ Suelte esa arma señorita

.

_ QUIEN...quien es_ decia apuntando a la nada

.

_ Alejese de la niña, y tire el arma.

.

_ NO la voy a matar, la voy a matar... _ decia mientras iraba del gatillo.

.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ decia la rubia mientras corria hasia ella_ MI HIJAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOO!_ Otro disparo y se escucho el cuerpo de alguien caer al piso._ no rini..._ decia mientras agaraba su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

.

_ ma... mami

.

_ Oh por Dios..._ decia mientras abrazaba a la niña_ estas bien, no te paso nada.

.

_Serena estan bien, Rini..._ decia mientras abrazaba a las mujeres mas importantes en su vida_ estan a salvo, gracias Dios!

.

_ Malditos,c omo dieron conmigo..._ se callo pues se ahogaba en un charco de sangre.

.

_ Que estupida eres mujer, que no sabes quienes somos.

.

_ NO... di.. digame...lo us..ted

.

_ Soy Kenjy Tsukino, y la niña que secuestraste es mi nieta._ Melisa agrando los ojos, de la sorpresa, saber que niña es nieta de uno de los hombres mas poderosos de todo Tokio, jamas, jamas se ubiera metido con ellos.

.

_ aqui esta el otro compañero

.

_ no señor soy inocente de todos los cargos yo...

.

_ Callate y fuera de aqui, llevenselo_ decia el detective, mientras la policia se lo llevaba esposado.

.

_ Gracias señor de todo corazón, le agradesco que me alla devuelto a mi hija.

.

_ De nada joven, son jovenes, tienen toda una vida por delante y reconstruir su familia

.

_"Familia, familia, eso no existe, yo queria una, no, soy feliz sola, pero él, él, debe estar conmigo, solo conmigo, no con mas nadie, y si no es para mi no sera de nadie, pero sufriras lo mismo que yo, por que no encontraras en la tierra una mujer que te satisfaga, por que te quedaras solo"_

_.  
><em>Nadie pudo detener lo que estaba por acontecer, de la nada Melissa, dispara en dirección a Serena, esta sin percatarse, solo atino a cubrir el cuerpo de la pequeña.

.

_ No oo o o o...! po...por que, ella... me...re...ce...mo..rir._ cerro sus ojos ante la muerte.

.

_ NOOOOO hija, Serena estas bien

.

_ yo... Oh por Dios_ Se arrodillo y miro al hombre de su vida_ NO NOOO! DArien por que,por que...

.

_ POr que... te... amo_ decia dificultuosamente_ Te... amo... sere...

.

_ NO ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

**SI LO SE SOY MUUUUYYYYYYYY MALA HE DEMORADO QUE POCOTON DE TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO, ME COSTO UN MONTON RECUPERAR MI CUENTA, YA QUE ME LA ABIAN QUITADO EN FIN, PROMETO SUBIR MAÑANA EL FINAL! ESPERO LES GUSTE BAY**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

**_ NOOOOOOOOOO!**

_ Santo cielos...

_ Darien no, ... no me dejes..._ callo sobre el cuerpo moribundo del joven, como habia ocurrido aquello

Derrepente todo el lugar se fue llenando de policias, junto al detective josh, mientras que Kenji tenia a Rinni en brazos, se sentia bien tener a su nieta por primera vez en sus brazos, sin duda alguna era un replica de su hija solo que con cabellos rosa. Fue entonces cuando sintio que algo dentro de él, se derretia, no lo podia desifrar, seria dolor por no tenerla todo este tiempo, no lo sabia, derrepente sus ojos se fijarón en el joven esposado y no lo podia creer.

_ TU!_ hablaba mientras caminaba en dirección al hombre

_ Si soy yo y que

_ Señor no se preocupe ya se lo llevan a la carcel, por secuetro a un menor

_ Como pudiste... como pudiste, tu eras mi mano derecha, eras... Dios_ exclamo abriendo sus ojos ante la verdad_ Te entregue mi hija en bandeja de plata

_ Que bandeja ni que bandeja, viejo, crees q soy idiota, se que nunca me la ibas a dar como esposa

_ JAmas entregaria a mi hija a un musico, q vida le ibas a dar_ no se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba escuchando

_ De que estas hablando

_ Serena...

_ Que crees bomboncito, aqui tu padre, el gran Kenji, me propuso ayudarlo, en separar de tu vida, al doc, a cambio de que tu serias mia.

_ No escuches nada de loq te dice este...

_ Es cierto eso papa

_ Claro que si, diceselo viejo de MIERDA! dile que eres un desgraciado, dile q fui yo el te dijo donde estaba la noche de su cumpleaños, dile que me mandaste a espiarla por que no confiabas en Darien, Dile que fuieste tu el que quemo sus cartas los primeros 6 meses por que querias que se olvidara del DOC, DILOOO!_ exclo alterado.

_ no...no..._ dibutaba la rubia_ el... no... papa...

_ yo... hija yo

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA no mientas mas viejo degraciado, al fin y al cabo lograste tu cometido, que no ves por fin la separaste del Doc.

_ CALLATE IMBECIL_ grito mientras le daba un puñetazo al estomago._ NO vales nada Seiya eres una porqueria que se revolcaba con cualquiera

_ ja... ja... como quieras... viejo.. pero esto soy yo_ decia con sangre en sus labios, mientras miraba como su primer amor se arrodillaba frente al hombre que amaba_ mirala le volviste mierda la vida Kenji... y eso que eres su padre, dejaste a tu nieta sin padre... y a tu hija sin motivos para vivir.

_ YA CALLATE!_ intento nuevamente golpearlo pero el oficial lo detuvo

_ ya basta señor, me lo llevare, si sigue golpeandolo puede levantar cargos contra usted_ y se lo llevo rumbo a la comisaria.

_ Sere... hija yo no...

_ No me digas nada papa, total lograste tu cometido_ hablaba mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amado_ Lo separaron de mi.

_Quien es usted_ preguntaba el detetive al joven platinado

_ Soy amigo del señor tsukino, dejeme pasar por favor_ hablo hasta quedar serca de Serena_ Sere estoy aqui pequeña, recien me entere por las chicas.

_ Diamante..._ llanto

_ NO llores peque, todo se resolvio no ves..._ no siguio hablando, al ver el cuerpo inerte y ensangretado del joven_ Dios Serena es... es el doctor chiba pero...

_ Lo mato... lo mato diamante..._ Gritaba desconsolada

_ No puede ser_ mientras colocaba su oido en el pecho del moreno, y una de sus manos tocaba su muñeca en una ultima señal de vida_ Sere... Darien aun tiene pulso, UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR!

_ es... es... encerio...

_ La ambulancia esta en camino señor, ya fue solicitada

_ Y por que no ha llegado aun

_ No lo se ire a investigar.

_ Doctor chiba me escucha, no se puede morir_ hablaba mientras examinba la herida de bala, habia mucha sangre en el suelo.

_ mami

_ mi pequeña, mami esta aqui_ decia meintras tomaba a la niña en brazos.

_ Damela hija yo la tendre mientras tu te encargas de...

Dudo en darsela a su abuelo, pero necesitaba estar cerca de Darien_ cuidala.

Al tener0 a su nieta el brazos, pudo sentir un extraño sentimiento, alegria, amor, no lo sabia, sin duda amaba a su nieta pero, habia algo que los ojos de la niña le transmitia... Dolor? podria estar sufriendo su nieta, por que se sentia de esa manera.

_ ya llegaron los para medicos Sere.

_ Ayudenlo por favor

_ Pulso muy debil, latido, lento, demasiado, si sigue de esta manera entrara en estado de shock._ hablaba uno de los paramedicos_ ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitara 3 pintas de sangre A+

_ Oh no yo no tengo ese tipo de sangre, Diamante tu...

_ No peque yo soy O-

_ Dios..._ exclamaba desesperada tomando sus cabellos con ambas manos_ que hacemos

_ Por ahora lo llevaremos al hospital de tokio_ hablaba mientras colocaba oxigeno.

* * *

><p>_ Sultenme no me pueden dejar hasi, soy inocente, todo fue culpa de la loca esa_ decia meintras caminaba de un lugar a otro_ es que acaso nunca se han enamorado, lo hice por amor, me escucharon YO LA AMO!.<p>

_ Callate ya engedro, te quedaras en esta celda por lo que reste los proximos 30 años.

_ QUE pero si no mate a nadie!

_ Secuestrar a un infante es un crimen muyyy grave, y eso conatando que la infante es nieta de uno de los accionistas mas importantes de Tokio.

_ No... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

><p>_ Dios Serena como estas...<p>

_ recien nos enteramos...

_ Diamante nos conto todo...

_ COmo esta...

_ la nena esta bien...

_ Chicas es suficiente, bajenle, si la beba esta bien, pero él no_ hablo el platinado

_ Serena todo estara bien_ dijo la rubia

_ Mina... esta muy mal, esta a punto de morir_ rompio en llanto

_ Que podemos hacer para ayudarlo

_ si alguna es de tipo A+, ayudaria bastante si donara 3 pintas de sangre

_ 3 pintas de sangre_ exclamo la pelinegro_ Oh Serena tan grave es

la rubia solo asintio con la cabeza

_ Pero es que ninguna de nosotras tiene ese tio de sangre_ dijo la peli azul.

_ Lo lamento Sere.

_ Oh Dios... ayudalo por favor... por favor..._ Exclamaba la rubia con gran desgarro, luego de pasar por todo estos 2 años, encontrarlo, olver a estar junto a él, el destino nuevamente lo separaba de su vida, no era justo para ella, para su hija, y tampoco para él.

_ Hija, mi niña aqui estoy_ hablo Ikuko mientras abrazaba a su hija.

_ Familiares de Darien Chiba

_ Si

_ es usted pariente...

_ Soy su prometida.

_ tienen las pintas de sangre

_ no...

_ el banco del hospital no tiene, el tipo de sangre que requiere el joven, sin las pintas de sangre me es imposible operar.

_ Operar..._ no pudo seguir hablando pues la joven se desmayo.

_ Ayuda por favor_ exclamamaron las jovenes al unisono.

_ Diamante que tipo de sangre es la que necesita Darien.

_ A+ Ikuko

_ Oh...

_ por q la pregunta

_ Kenji tiene el mismo tipo de sangre pero...

_ Dudo mucho que nos ayude, para el señor tsukino es mejor que muera a que viva y sea feliz con su hija_ dijo el joven con sierto enojo en su voz.

* * *

><p>_ Señorita donde me coloco.<p>

_ por aca, pase_ hablaba la enfermera_ puede recostarse aqui, no me tardo.

ASi debia ser, ya no iportaba nada mas, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

* * *

><p>Toda su vida desio estar rodeado de una familia, y mas aun si esta fuera grande, sin embargo el destino le brindo un mundo vacio, y lleno de soledad, hasta que la conocio. La persona mas hermosa, pura y angelical que pudo conocer, ingenua, distraida, infantil, pero sobre todo las cosas bondadosa. Siempre la vei, siempre la topaba, en la esquina de la ruta 13, siempre la observaba cuando no discutian. Hasta que un dia se dio cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorado de ella.<p>

Le tomo 3 años poder confesar lo que sentia, tres años de soledad, de dolor, de angustia de pensar que algun día apareceria alguien mejor que el y se la llevaria de su lado, pero no fue hasi, ella lo amaba, igual que el ella, y aunque el destino traicionero y los sentimientos malvados de su padre los quisieron separar, los dos se amaban.

Y alli estaba, hasiendo lo que por dos años no hasia, mirar observarla, como le encantaba mirarla cuando dormia.

_ mmmmmm... que..._ decia tremulamente mientras sus ojos poco iban abriendose, para mirar los ojos mas hermosos que nunca se cansaria de ver_ OH OH...

_ Shhhh.

_ Dios da... Darien... Estas bien

_ ten...go...sed_ hablo con voz ronca

_ agua si,..._ mientras buscaba la jarra con agua_ toma asi con cuidado.

y no lo pudo soportar masa y solto el llanto_ Pense que habias muerto, pense...

_ Vaya parece que eres duro de matar Chiba_ Dijo el joven doctor.

_ Carlos...

_ Se conocen...

_ Si, somos colegas, como te sientes

_ como si... me hubiera arrollado un tren

_ Es normal, recuerda que recibiste un impacto de bala serca de los pulmones, es increible que no tocara ni un organo, ni arteria vital.

_ No hubo problemas con la operación_ peregunto la rubia

_ Si hubo riesgo, pero sin las pintas de sangre no hubiera sido posible, me retiro.

_ pintas de sangre_ murmuraba la joven

_ Serena...

_ Aqui estoy

_ Rini, donde esta Rini

_ Ella esta bien, esta con mi mama_ hablaba mientras acriciaba el rostro del pelinegro_ Pense que no volverias a mi...

_ Princesa ni la muerte me alejaria de ti.

_ Te amo Darien, Te amo_ decia sobre los labios del chico

_ y yo a ti_ y se fundieron un un beso tierno.

_ WAOUUUUUU! ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo

_ MIna!

_ Tranquila Sere, como te sientes cuñado

_ Mejor_ decia con una mueca de dolor, al tratar de levantarse

_ No te muevas aun.

_ Vaya susto que nos pegaste Darien, ya estabamos planeando tu funeral.

_ te agradesco la oferta, pero tengo a dos personitas que dependen de mi._ Decia mientras miraba a los ojos a su amada.

_ Bueno Chiba si todo sigue bien, mañana mismo podras irte a tu casa._ eclamo el doctor, que entraba con los resultados de los analisis.

_ Eso es una buena noticica

_ Si muero por ver a mi hija... Por cierto Serena y Molly

_ ella esta bien, sufrio unas mallugaciones, nada grave.

_ Me alegra

* * *

><p>_ Se puede saber que haces aqui afuera<p>

_ mediatando, Ikuko cuando fue la ultima vez que nos fuimos de vacaciones

_ Que! sabes que de eso hace como 15 años Kenji

_ Y que te parece si tu y yo nos tomamos una segunda luna de miel.

_ Hablas en enserio, pero y nuestra hija, nuestra nieta.

_ Ellas tienen quien las proteja.

_ Kenji...

_ HE sido un ciego Ikuko, que no ve lo que tiene enfrente, un ciego que ve mas el diploma o las posiciones sociales, en vez de ver el alma y corazon de las personas, casi mato a mi hija y nieta por mi estupides, y no creo que Serena me perdone esta_ hablo con voz quebrantada.

_ No digas eso Kenji nuestra hija es buena._ hablaba mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

Ya habia pasado 3 meses desde el incidente del secuestro, Darien, fue a vivir con Serena para su recuperación, pero decidierón que era mejor que ya vivieran juntos, ademas ya eran una familia, y su hija por supuesto estaba mas que feliz de tener a sus padres.

El patriminio de los Tsukino era manejado por Serena, junto a su amigo Diamante, quien empezo a salir con una joven llamada Esmeralda desde hace un mes.

Las chicas como siempre van de visitas, sobre todo la tia mina.

_ mmmmmmm...

_ que piensa esa cabecita tuya_ decia depositanto un beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia

_ en como tomara mi familia el que nos ayamos casado a escondidas.

_ te arrepientes

_ Calaro que no, ademas siempre soñe con casarme y darme a la fuga_ exclamo con una sonrisa

_ y que fuga amor_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

_ Darien

_ dime

_ tu te arrepeint..._ fue silenciada por el dedo incial del pelinegro

_ ni lo menciones, no me arrepiento de nada Serena, te amo, y eso es lo importante.

_ yo tambien te amo_ dijo sobre sus labos, hasta que se fundierón un beso apasionado, quedando ella bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro, ambos se acariciaban, por todo el cuerpo.

_mami, papi...

_ Oh no... no...

_ Es tu hija_ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ que no staba dormida_ excla algo enajado

_ Si te enojas mucho te saldrán arrugas_ dijo saliendo de la cama_ que sucede amor.

_ teno medo

_ oh esta bien amor solo fue una pesadilla

_ que sucede

_ tuvo una pesadilla

_ otra ves_ exclamo preocupado y es que desde secuestro Rini constantemente sufria de pesadillas, hasta hace 15 días que desaparecieron._ princesa que fue lo que soñaste.

_ un oso, quelia mi duce._ amobos padres se miraron y soltaron unas carcajadas

_ tranquila amor le enseñaremos a ese oso a no tocar lo que no es de el. verdad cielo

_ si se aprece por qui, le dices que tienes un papi que no permitira que le quiten los dulces de su nena.

_ ni camelo

_ Ni los caramelos

_ te quelo papi_ dijo dandole un beso a su padre.

_ y que me dice señor enojón compartimos la cama

_ para ella siempre estara disponible, las amo Serena.

_ y nosatas a ti papa.

_ Duerme pequeña_ decia arropando a la pequeña a su lado.

Era de día cuando abrio los ojos, para encontarce a su esposo, observandola ultimante solo se didicaba a verla.

_ buenos días

_ Buenos días amor

_ Ojala siempre me mires como me ves ahora

_ no me cansere de verte princesa, me gusta mirarte.

_ aun cuando sea fea y anciana

_ tu nunca seras fea, viejeta si pero no fea_ dijo mientras se estiraba un poco para darle un beso, que duro poco pues su esposa salio corriendo hasia el baño_ Serena estas bien amor_ habalba apoyado sobre la puera del baño_ amor...

_ estoy bien_ dijo saliendo del baño_ creo que los espeqaguetis de anoche no me cayeron nada bien.

_ sera mejor que te examine

_ No Cielo estoy bien

_ papa

_ aqui estoy nena.

_ teno hambe

_ igual a su madre_ dijo con una gran sonrisa provocando

* * *

><p>_ La junta directiva es hoy y no me siento bien<p>

_ Entonces no vayas al trabajo hoy, aver dejame ver que tienes_ hablaba mientras revisaba la vista de su esposa.

_ Estoy bien darien, es solo cansancio creo.

_ igual pienso que deberia hacerte unos examenes

_ para que!_ en eso suena el timbre_ quien sera, molly olvidaste algo...

_ Ola

_ Diamante que haces por aca

_ vine a entregarte estos documentos... Mujer que te ha sucedido, mirate la cara, Darien deberias dejarla en paz y dejar que descanse_ dijo mirando al moreno_ mirala esta acabada.

_ NO es para tanto es que los espaguetis me cayeron mal eso es todo

_ Serena hace 2 años tambien te cayeron mal los espaguetis no? esa cara ya la conosco, ademas hace un buen rato que te ves agotada

_ que cosa, que quieres decir?

_ ay por favor, me dices cuando tengas la respuesta. Nos vemos_ y se fue del departamento.

_ A que se referia cuando dijo lo de los dos años de spagueti

_ no le hagas caso amor_ Suena el timbre nuevamente

_ Diamante que se ...

_ Buenos días

_ TU!

**QUIEN SERÁ! SPERO LES GUSTE BAY **


	16. Chapter 16

**capitulo 16**

_ Buenos días

_ tu?

_ puedo pasar

_ que...

_ Bonito departamento

_ Que haces aqui, para que viniste, que es lo que quieres

_ Donde esta RIni

_ Responde mi pregunta_ Decia mirando fijamente a los ojos de él, hasta que darien salia de la habitación

_ quien era amor..._ su sonrisa murio al instante que descurbio de quien se trataba_ que hace en mi casa

_ OH veo que estas aqui, no me sorprende despues de todo te saliste con la tuya muchacho

_ Oiga no le permito...

_ Ya basta, Rini esta en la habitación y no quiero que escuche sus gritos, que es lo que quieres

_ Desde cuando esta prohibido visitar a mi hija y nieta

_ Desde que tu decidiste que podias definir mi destino

_ SErena...

_ NAda papa, ahora si me disculpas mi ESPOSO y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

_ Esposo! que pero...

_ Ya señor Kenji, Serena y yo estamos casados, asique ya no podra separarnos

_ Pero yo no...

_ KENJI TSUKINO sal de mi casa ahora mismo

_ Pero hija yo...

_ Serena_ Hablo una suabe voz

_ Mama, pero que...

_ Por favor danos una oportunidad de hablar si

La rubia a todo esto no estaba de animo para charlas, se habia sentido mal al levantarse y tenia una reunion muy importante en el trabajo, y justamente hoy, aparecen sus padres para decirle que necesitan hablar con ella. Se sentia mal, fisicamente, moralmente de todo se sentia mal y muy mal.

_ Señora Ikuko, no creo que se el momento_ dijo el moreno observando a su esposa, que se pasaba una mano por sus cabello y la otra por su rostro, sabia que Serena no se encontraba bien.

_ Por favor solo seran unos minutos yo necesito...

_ NO!_ fue la respuesta de la rubia, mientras se agarraba de la pared_ ya fue suficiente por el día de hoy KEnji

_ PEro Serena, yo necesito explicarte, hablar, hija no seas hasi conmigo por favor

_ Que... piensas... que puedes venir aqui como si nada papa, cuando la vida de MI HIJA y del hombe que amo estubieron a milesimas de desaparecer, solo POR UN CAPRICHO TUYO_ grito, al tiempo que tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos

_ Serena estas bien_ exclamo su esposo tomandola de la cintura_ Señores vuelvo y les repito que es suficiente por el día de hoy.

_ Sabes una cosa papa sera mejor que...

_ Serena, cielo que te sucede_ decia preocupado el pelinegro que observaba como se desplomaba su esposa_ Serena mirame princesa.

_ Que le sucede, POR DIOS HAS ALGO MUCHAHCO ERES DOCTOR_ gritaba el hombre mayor

_ LEs dije que fue sofuciente por hoy_ dijo tomando a su esposa en brazos_ MOLLY, DEMONIOS

_ Darien por favor no nos alejes de nuestra hija

_ Señora ustedes fueron los que la alejaron de ustdes_ En eso llego la niñera_ MOlly necesito que te quedas con rini, regreso lo mas pronto posible.

_ Señor, pero... esta bien_ decia mientras lo observaba salir del departamento con su esposa en brazos_ Hojala yo encuentre alguien que me ame de la misma manera, como ellos dos se aman.

* * *

><p>_ CHiba?<p>

_ Carlos como estas, sabes donde esta Thomoeda

_ No enrealidad no, solo se que encontraba en cosejo medico mas nada, pero olle que sucede

_ Es mi esposa, se desmayo y quisiera practiarle unos examenes

_ Examenes de rutina o...

_ Examenes de sangre, creo saber lo que le sucede a mi mujer_ exclamo con una sonrisa.

Se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, sola no recordaba muy bien, hasta que lo vio alli, la persona que amo y que ahora era su pesadilla en vida.

_ QUE HACES AQUI

_ TRanquila hija os bueno que te enojes

_ Que me tranquilice... donde esta Darien, donde esta Rini, a donde me traiste_ Exclama exaltada mirando a todas direcciones pensaba lo peor_ AUXILIO!

_ Serena tranquilizate estas en un hospital_ Pero fue inutil su hija estaba isterica gritando a todo pulmon que la auxiliaran, se sentia terriblemente mal, al observar como estaba su hija, le desgarraba el que pensara que le estaba haciendo un mal. PRonto los gritos se escucharon el sala de espera del hospital.

_ Que sucede!

_ DARIEN; DARIEN!_ gritaba aun mas alterada

_ Tranquila princesa estoy aqui, tranquila_ habla mientras la abrazaba acariciando sus cabellos, con la cabeza le decia a Kenji que saliera de la habitación.

_ Pense... pense que me habia separado de ti... que me quito a mi hija... que...

_ SHHHHH, Serena mirame, princesa mirame_ decia tomando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos_ Estas en el hospital yo te traje si, sufriste un desmayo y te traje para hcerte unos analisis.

_ Y Rini donde esta...

_ Esta con molly, debes calmarte no te hace bien que te exaltes.

_ Dios Darien_ decia abrazandolo

_ TRanquila.

* * *

><p>_ Como esta<p>

_ Ya se tranquiliso

_ Puedo verla

_ Señor Tsukino no creo que sea las mejores condiciones para que vea a mi esposa, no le hace bien tomar emociones fuertes

_ POr que, que tiene mi hija, respondeme muchacho

_ aun no lo se, estoy esperando los resultados, ahora si me disculpa, debo irme... Sera mejor que se retire a su hogar señor.

Se quedo esperando un rato, despues de todo, solo causaba problemas.

_ Chiba ya tengo los resultados

_ me los das

_ NO

_ QUE olle son de mi esposa

_ Si pero creo que sera mejor que los dos lo reciban

"_Papa que quieres, por que regrsaste. Será que me queires separar de Darien, no ya no puedes ahora estamos casados, por que tuviste que regresar"_

_ Bueno señora chiba

_ Carlos, Darien

_ bueno cielo tenemos los resultados, pero aqui mi colega y amigo se neiga darmelos a mi.

_ Cierto. Veras Serena lo que tienes no es una enfermedad

_ Ves te lo dije solo es cansancio_ decia mirando a su esposo

_ Nadamas que deberas esperar como unos 3 meses mas a que se te quiten los sintomas matutinos

_ Que 3 meses, pero por que, no que no estoy enferma

_ Si pero necesitas descansar, alimentarte bien, hacerle caso a tu esposo sino no mejoraras

_ YA basta Carlos que es lo que tiene mi esposa.

_ Nada Darien, solo debe esperar unos 7 meses para que se le quiten todos estos sintomas.

_ Que cosa, entonces si_ exclamo el joven doctor.

_ Si Doctor, felicidades Serena estas embarazada

_ QUE!

_ Embarazada amor, es la mejor noticia que me han podido dar.

_ pe...pe...pero, como

_ Cielo debo decirte como se hacen los bebes?_ dijo divertido

_ Chiba no juegues conmigo, pero Carlos has dicho dentro de 7 meses que no son 9

_ Porsupuesto, son 7 meses por que tienes 2 meses de embarazo Serena

_ QUE 2 MESES!_ ahora fue el doctor el sorprendido

_ no lo sabian, ninguno de los dos

_ NO_ dijeron al unisono

_ Bueno yo los dejo

_ 2 meses_ decia en un susurro_ Darien...

_ No sentias nada, nauseas, mareos

_ No no sentia nada, bueno nada hasta esta mañana_ hablaba mientras observaba a su esposo, se encontraba feliz, pero derrpente su rostro cambio_ Darien... que sucede

_ Nada

_ No mientas que sucede... _ Dejo de hablar, lagrimas silenciosas aparecieron sin ser llamadas_ es tuyo... es tu bebe.

_ Claro que es mi bebe_ Decia mientras se sentaba y tomaba las manos de su esposa_ no llores cielo.

_ es que... cabiaste por que

_ Por que cuando secuestraron a Rini, tu ya etabas embaraza y no lo sabiamos_ toma el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos_ Pudimos haber perdido esta felicidad Serena, la dicha de ser una gran familia feliz.

_ Darien... te amo

_ yo tambien te amo_ deposito un tierno beso._ Debemos irnos MOlly esta preocupada por nosotros y debemos hablar con Rini hacera de su nuevo hermanito.

_ Como sabes que es un hermanito no una hermanita

_ No lo se, pero se que es un hermanito.

* * *

><p>_ KEnji y nuestra hija<p>

_ Esta arriba

_ Y que tiene que te dijo Darien

_ ...

_ Habla Kenji

_ Se puso mal Ikuko, no soporta ni verme, si vieras como se puso cree que soy un mounstruo

_ Oh Kenji, dale tiempo si.

_ Tiempo Ikuko y mientras tanto yo pierdo tiempo con mi hija y nieta.

_ Demoles tiempo a Serena si

* * *

><p>4 meses despues...<p>

_ Esta si

_ No quiero llamar la atención Mina y menos con eso

_ Ok, y que te parece este

_ Que crees que soy una vaca es eso verdad

_ no, no, no no he dicho eso jejejejeje_ dijo nerviosa la muchacha y que es que su amiga se encontraba muy sencible ultimamente_ Aver sere puedo entender esto de los antojos y tus animos locos pero yo creo que de eso a pensar que eres una vaca no, mirate estas muy linda.

_ NO juegues conmigo Mina, se muy bien que paresco un tanque de guerra._ Dijo en un puchero

_ Pero una muy Lindo

_ No estas ayudando Mina_ dijo la castaña

_ Es cierto en ves de ayudar estas empeorando las cosas_ exclamo la peli azul

_ Serena quieras o no admitirlo eres una mujer embarazada muy bonita, ademas no nos quite el lujo de compartir este momento contigo recuerda que nos perdimos el de rini_ Hablo la pelinegra

_ Si chicas pero mirenme_ dijo levantandose como pudo_ paresco un pavo relleno_ y es que apesar de que su embarazo no se notara aun depues de los 3 meses,a sus 6 meses su vientre estaba bastante abultado._ Ya nada me queda.

_ Olle no vayas a llorar recuerda que eso no le hace bien a la bebe.

_ Olle Rey y quien dice que es una Beba y no un Nene.

_ Si es cierto, ya tienen la niña, quien quita este sea el varoncito_ dijo la castaña

_ Y por que no pueden ser los dos

_ MINA! _ exclamaron todas

_ No ayudes tanto mina_ dijo la peliazul

_ Que, por que no, han oido hablar de los embarazos gemelar.

_ Si pero es imposible o si_ dijo con ojitos llorosos la rubia

_ Pues mirate a los 6 meses tu pancita pareciera de 8 meses

_ Mina no ayudas_ Exclamo una voz masculina

_ Hola Diamante como estas

_ Bien chicas, ola hermosa como estas_ dijo mirando a la rubia

_ no muy bien, que digamos

_ pero por que si yo te veo radiante y mas hemosa de lo normal_ dijo esto porvocando un sonrojo a la rubia_ Chicas no pude evitar escuchar su comentario de los embarazos gemelar.

_ Si es que estamos diciendole a Sere que derrepente va a tener gemelos

_ Tu cres Mina

_ NO! No lo creo y ya me dejan este tema que estan poniendo de muy mal humor_ dijo la rubia

_ Bueno Sere, pueda que tenga razon para tus 6 meses, esa pancita esta muy abultada

_ Diamante!

_ Hasme caso, recuerdas los espaguetis, aqui estan los espaguetis, hasme caso y compra al doble

_ NO me haces gracias

_ Te ves mas hermosa cuando te enojas ya te lo habian dicho_ dijo quiñandole un ojo a su amiga

_ Si mi esposo_ dijo aun mas enojada.

_ Ese suertudo de Chiba que envidia le tengo, bueno chicas las dejo alguien debe hacer algo por la empresa, y tu jovencita_ mirando a Serena_ Deja de pensar que estas gorda, estas hermosa y embarazada de dos hermosos bebes. _ y se fue

_ DIAMANTE!_ Grito la rubia

* * *

><p><strong>En el Hospital<strong>

_ Olle Darien y como esta Serena

_ Mejor, aunque debo decir que es dificil cumplir sus antojos, sus cambio de humor_ dijo algo serio

_ Y eso, eres doctor sabes por lo que pasan las mujeres

_ Si pero... es mas dificl cuando lideas a una como Serena

_ Cuentame que te hiso ahora, te hiso levantar a las 3 de la mañana por una helado?

_ NO lo de los antojos no es el problema

_ entonces

_ Pues... Las mujeres les dan otros tipos de antojos si me entiendes_ exclamo sonrojado

_ Perfectamente

_ Bueno Serena esta pasando por este presisamente, pero...

_ Pero... Oh vamos DArien somos amigos

_ Primero me dice que quiere hacer el amor conmigo, luega no me deja dormir en toda la noche y en la mañana no quiere ni que le toque ni una ebra de cabello_ exclamo frustado._ Ni que yo fuera la peste.

_ jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

_ No te rias Carlos no es gracioso

_ Lo siento amigo, pero creo que debes saber que es producto de sus hormonas y mas si es un embarazo gemelar

_ QUE COSA!

_ que son sus hormanas

_ NO dijiste algo de un embarazo gemelar

_ A eso, es que esta tarde me las encontre en el centro comercial, y por casuialidad escuche una conversación de las chicas con ella.

_ Y...

_ Pues, siendo doctor y observando el vientre de tu esposa, creo tambien que es un embarazo gemelar

_ Carlos no me digas eso, si ya esta paranoica con lo de si esta gorda o no y decirle que tendra gemelos es una locura.

_ SI pero mirala bien Darien somo doctores, y tu esposa tiene un vientre bien abultado para sus 6 meses de gestación._ Dijo esto dejando a su amigo muy pensativo respecto al tema.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto<strong>

_ Molly, Molly

_ Si señora

_ donde esta Rini

_ EL señor vino y la llevo un rato al parque

_ Darien ya llego_ dijo sorprendida

_ SI hace media hora

_ QUe raro, molly si me llaman no estoy no me siento muy bien_ dijo mientras acariciba su vientre con una mano y la otra se tomaba la espalda.

_ Señora si quiere le puedo dar unos masajes en la espalda

_ Enserio arias eso por mi_ dijo con los ojos iluminados

_ Claro

(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯))

_ Papa

_ Si mi vida

_ quelo un helado

_ lo que usted quiera su majestad_ dijo tomando en brazos a su hija.

_ Hola

_ abelito

_ Kenji que hace usted aca

_ lo siento Darien pero necesito hablar con mi hija

_ No creo que se el momen...

_ Y cuando sera el momento, cuando desaparesca de mi vida junto con mis nietos.

(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯))

Se sentia relajada, el masaje que Molly le habia dado la ayudaron a relajarse y consiliar el sueño por media hora, se sentia muy cansada mas de lo normal. _"Será verdad lo que dice diamante_ pensaba mientras pasaba sus manos por su vientre abultado_ y si son dos... dos bebes, seria fantastico"_

_ Mami, mami

_ aca estoy mi cielo

_ Mami, ola bebe_ decia colando las manitos en la panza de su mama.

_ estamos bien cielo y tu papa

_ con abelioto

_ QUE!

**EN LA SALA**

_ YA les traigo té

_ No te molestes Molly el señor ya se va_ dijo la rubia

_ Serena hija yo... Oh Dios estas bellisima_ dijo mirando a su hija embarazada

_ No quiero tus elojios Kenji, quiero que te vayas inmediatamente de mi casa.

_ por que se va mi belito mama.

_ Ven pequeña vamos a jugar_ dijo Molly

_ Necesito hablar contigo, no mejor con los dos

_ No creo...

_ Serena, dejalo hablar nada pierdas con escucharlo

_ CLaro que pierdo, pierdo tiempo Darien

_ Serena, tranquila, no te exaltes recuerda que no le hace bien al bebe.

_ Hija tu madre ya viene en camino

_ Mira Kenji lo que tengas que decir dilo de una ..._ No termino de hablar debido una pequeña molestia en el vientre

_ Hija...

_ Serenna, amor te ecuentras bien_ decia mientras sentaba delicadamente a la rubia en el sofa

_ Si es solo que...

_ QUe que tienes, Dios es muy temprano para que nasca yo...

_ No... creo que es una patadita_ decia tocanto su vientre_ Oh si mira dame tu mano

_ OH SI Es increible_ exclamaban ambos olvidandose de la tercera persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

_ Pu...puedo_ Ambos miraron al hombre

_ Venga señor Tsukino_ dijo el pelinegro y tomando su mano_ despues de todo es su abuelo_ esto ultimo lo dijo mirando fijo a su esposa, para que no se opusiera.

_ Es... es... increible ya saben que es

_ No aun no_ fue la fria respuesta de la rubia_ Que quieres Kenji habla de una ves

_ Hija yo venia a pedirte... no vengo a pedirles perdon

_ JA TU PEDIR PERDON

_ Serena tranquilizate

_ Estoy tranquila, pero este hombre me altera_ En ese momento suena el timbre

_ Yo habro

_ Buenas tardes Darien

_ Buenas tardes señora Ikuko pase.

_ OH Serena, hija estas...

_ SI mama embarazada

_ No le hagas caso son las hormonas, susted sabe

_ Te escuche Chiba. Creen que con pider perdon se arreglan las cosas, Me lastirmaron los dos, por que tu la sabias mama.

_ No Serena, ella no sabia nada

_ Pero lo intuia, y no hiso nada por ayudar

_ Hija yo... lo siento

_ Tienen una idea de lo que sufri SOLA en inglaterra..._ Rompio a llorar_ estaba sola, no conocia a nadie y estaba embarazada y ni siquiera lo sabia

_ BAsta hija no llores... yo

_ Termine la escuela gracias a la ayuda de Diamante, tienen una idea de lo que es no saber nada de la persona que amas, no poder escribirle, ni llamrle por que algo malo le podia pasar

_ Basta Serena_ decia el hombre mayor

_ BASTA; BASTA te pedia YO papa, por que, por que tanto odio, por que si yo lo amo y el me ama a mi... POR QUE!

_ POr que soy un IDIOTA!

_ KEnji...

_ no podia ver, estaba ciego, queria lo mejor para ti, y pense que lo mejor...

_ Era dinero y poder no es hasi papa

_ Serena, esto no nos hace bien ni a ti, ni a mi y mucho menos al bebe amor.

_ COMo puedes tomarlo hasi, hiso de tu vida un infirno, preferias que muriera en el secuestro a que yo estuviera con el.

_ Eso no es cierto_ eclamo Ikuko

_ Usted no estuvo alli señora, y aunque mi esposa tiene la rason, insisto en que esta conversacion es muy riesgosa en el estado de Serena.

_ Si pudo haber pensado pero se retracto_ dijo llorando_ Darien sabes quien dono la sangre que necesitbas para tu operación.

_ no, no, no puede ser...

_ Si fue Kenji, le pedimos al doctor que no dijera una sola palabra.

_ PEro, por que?

_ Por que era la unica manera de que mi hija fuera feliz..._ Rompio en lagrimas_ Te amo Serena, y amo a mi nieta y cuando vi como llorabas por él, cuando vi como él arriego su vida por ti, comprendi que te amaba de verdad, nadie da su vida por nadie al menos de amarla de verdad.

_ papa...

_ Cuando me entere que Darien necesitaba las pinta de sangre y que no habian no lo dude y las done, con tal de que tu fueras feliz hija.

_ Hija nosotros cometimos muchos errores, pero queremos a nuestra familia unida, quiero pasar tiempo contigo con mis nietos, Perdonenos Serena, Darien.

_ Jugaron con nustra felicidad, y casi daña mi reputación con profesional señor Tsukino

_ Lo siento mucho muchacho...

_ Aun asi no no les guardo rencor

_ Darien... hijo_ dijo ikuko quien abrazaba a su yerno_ Lo siento tanto

_ Yo... Darien me perdonarias a mi tambien...

_ Por el bien de mi esposa y de mis hijos... lo perdono señor Kenji..._ y no pudo seguir hablando puyes este se abalnazo sobre él en un abrazo

_ Serena...

_ Dame tiempo si... dame

_ Hija yo te quiero...

_ Papa..._ y lo abrazo

_ Creo que ahora si podemos hacer una cena familiar_ Eclamo la mujer peliazul

(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯))

_ ayyyyyyy, si, ohh

_ hasi esta bien

_Si, no te detengas

_ amor

_ mmmmm

_ Estuve con tu papa viendo unas casas

_ mmmmmmmmmm

_ Serena me estas poniendo atención

_ si amor, es solo que es una delicia que masajes mis pies

_ Aun te duelen

_ Mucho, me duele todo

_ vamos a necesitar mas espacio con la llegada de los bebes._ hasia 1 mes que descubrieron que tendrian gemelos

_ No puedo creer que Diamante y las chicas tubieran razon

_ Bueno debo decir que Diamante y CArlos sirven para ser adivinos

_ no bromes, es un buen amigo.

_ Amor que nombre le pondremos a los peques.

_ No los llames asi, aun no sabemos que son

_ Bueno si son niños le pondremoes aver... Endimion y Alexander

_ Y si son niñas Selene, Serenity

_ me gustan

_ A mi tambie...

_ Serena te encuentras bien

_ Si es solo, que los gemelos se mueven mucho ultimamente, creo que piensan que estan en un partido de futbol.

_ Peques ya durmanse mama debe descansar_ habla direcamente en el vientre de su esposa.

Ya habian pasado 8 meses desde el secuestro de Rini, todo habia regresado a la normailidad, los padres de Serena mantenian una comunicación mas fluida con su hija y yerno, mientras que las chicas, vivian comprando cosas para los bebes, organizando toda pàra la llegada de sus sobrinos como ellas los llamaban. Todo estaba bien hasta que...

_ Darien... Da... Darien ... Despi... erta_ decia en un susurro_ Darie..._ logro moverlo un poco.

_ Que... que pasa cielo_ decia adormilado

_ los... los bebes

_ Que pasa con los bebes_ dijo despertando y mirando a su esposa_ DIos Serena estan ...

_ Quieren... NAceEErrr...

No lo penso dos veces y comenso a buscar la maleta de las ropas de ell y los bebes

_ da... DARIEEEEEEEEEEN..._ exclamo cuando rompio fuente

_ SANTOS CIELOS, MOLLY_ grito en el departamente_ MOllY

_ si... diga..._ hablo la joven adormilada

_ Serena esta en labor de parto por favor cuida a Rini si_ y salio del departamento

_ Pe...pero Señor y la señora?

_ Se ... olvido... que... estoy... aqui

_ Venga señora yo la ayudo a bajar_ Decia mientras ayudaba a caminar a Serena

_ OH NO lo siento tanto Cielo yo...

_ callate... Chiba y llavame al hospital...

(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯))

_ COmo esta

_ No lo sabemos solo que esta en lavor

_ PEro si aun no tiene los 9 meses, Kenji_ dijo preocupoada la peliazul

_ Tranquila señora Ikuko es normal en los embarzos Gemelares que lleguen a los 8 meses.

_ Sabes mucho de esto Diamante, difinitivamente Esmeralda no tendra problemas cuando se cases

_ Que cosas dices Mina_ dijo sonrojado._ Y donde esta Darien

_ Adentro con ella.

(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯))

_ Vamos cielo todo estara bien

_ Darien... Tengo miedo

_ Todo estara bien amor, no te preocupes yo estoy aqui_ en eso momento hubo una contracción.

_ DARIENNNNNNNN!

_ Aqui estoy!_ decia tomando la mano de su esposa_ DIOS carlos no puede ser sometida mejor a una cesarea

_ Chiba sabes las condiciones de tu esposa

_ Quiero que sea normal, ningun cuchillo me va cortar Chiba

_ Pero estas sufriendo yo... yo no soporto

_ Escuchame Serena si se te hace cesarea no sufriras tanto

_ CARLOS!

_ Ok, Ok, esta bien no he dicho nada

_ Bien rubia cuando diga ya empujas Ok.

_ esta bieeeeennnnnnnnnnn!

_ Vamos Serena empuja_ La rubia seguio las indicaciones como se le pedian al cuarto empujon nacio el primer bebe._ Eso es, es hermoso, acaban de tener un hermoso varoncito.

_ escuchaste amor, es un varoncito

_ Si, quiero... verlo...

_ aca esta señora_ decia la enfermera pero solo por un rato

_ No a donde lo llevan

_ Tranquila solo le aran los examenes, pronto lo veras

_ si ya lo quiero veeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!

_ Muy bien preciosa parece que su Hermanito ya quiere salir

_ DIOSSSSS!_ Exclama mientras apretaba la mano de Darien

_ Se fuerte cielo tu puedes

_ Vamos Serena Puja_ y asi lo hiso

_ O Dios...

_ CArlos todo esta bien..

_ que... que... sucede... y mi bebe.

_ Es una niña

_ Oh que hermosa es Serena mira, es idenica a ti

_ es hermosa.

_ Felicidades señores_ decia el joven Doctor_ olle Chiba Felicidades ojala encuentre una familia como la tuya

_ La tendras amigo no te preocupes

_ Los dejo, descansa Serena._ y se marcho.

_ Gracias por hacerme el hobre mas feliz del mundo

_ Te amo

_ Y yo a ti.

(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯)))×•«¤´¯`•.»¤ ¤«.•´¯`¤»•×(((¯`•.¸(*)¸.•´¯))

**3 Años Despues**

**8:25 a.m.**

Sonnaba el despertador

_ mmmmmmmmm

_ apagalo...

_ suspiro_ Buenos Dias amor

_ no... cielo no te vayas

_ debo hacerlo, ademas estare temprano en casa, recuerda que hoy es la cena en casa de KEnji y no quiero que las chicas y sus esposos nos molesten por llegar tarde nuevamente.

_ a poco no te gusto llegar tarde_ Dijo sensualemente levantando las cejas

_ Por ti llegaria tarde todos los días al trabajo, a las cenas familaires, pero no sera en esta cena_ dijo besando tiernamente los labios de su esposa, y de tierno quedo en el camino ya que se estaba tornando apasiadonado.

_ Si sigues asi... llegaras tarde

_ No importa...

_ Darien..._ decia mientras miraba el reloj 8:59_ amor... los niños

_ dormidos_ dicia mientras besaba besaba el cuello de su esposa.

_ 3, 2, 1...

_ mami, papi_ decian al unisono los 3

_ Adios tardanza!_ exclamo un derrotado pelinegro

_ Te lo dije

_ queremos pankeis con frutillas mama

_ chocolate

_ y cerezas

_ Ok mis amores vamos hacer un delicioso desayuno

_ papa, tu no queles_ pregunto las mas pequeña

_Claro que si Selene, dame hasi_ dijo mostrandole la palma de su mano_ y estoy con ustedes.

_ Celoso

_ puede ser, pero adoro a mis hijos

_ Darien, te espero abajo_ pero antes de caminar Darien la tomo de la cintura y la volvio a Besar_ te amo.

_ te veo abajo_ dijo dejando sorprendido al moreno.

Mientras Rini colocaba los platos en la mesa, Selene y Endymion tiraban los juguetes de sus sillitas, mientras tanto Serena preparaba el desyuno. Despues del nacimeintos de los gemelos Kenji les regalo la casa, como compensación por todas las cosas que abian tenido que pasar, Serena ya no trabajaba como antes en la empresa, iba en las reuniones pero la mayoria del trabajo lo ejercia en casa, para pasar mas tiempo con los niños, Darien por su parte logro la plaza que esperaba trabajar de lunes a Viernes de 9:00 a 5:00 de la tarde.

_ Endimion no hagas eso_ dijo la rubia

_ Mama Selene esta tirando los jugetes

_ Selene deja eso y tu jovencita ve a preparte que tienes que ir a la escuela

_ NOO! mama

_ Si señorita

_ mama sabes lo duro que es ir y que te obliguen a escrbir tu nombre?

_ Cielo lo se pero mira_ decia si darse cuenta que era observada_ Si logras traer una estrellita como buena estudiante que eres, iremos en la tarde al parque, antes de la cena con tus abuelos.

_ Y comeremos helados

_ Y comeremos helados

_ SIIIIII!_ y salio corriendo a vestirse

_ Que!_ decia mientras observaba el hombre que la miraba

_ NAda

_ Siempre dices eso, cuando me miras

_ ME gusta mirarte es mi hobby_ decia mientras la abrazaba por la espalda_ asique tenemos una cita en el parque esta tarde.

_ Si señor y con helados incluidos

_ Estaba planeando un fin de semana para los dos, ya hable con Kenji e Ikuko y se quedran con los peques

_ Fin de semana de fuga doctor Chiba

_ Oh si señora Chiba me debes muuuuchas muchas noches._ y unieron sus labios en un beso

_ WAKALA!_ dijeron al unisono los gemelos.

_ Peques nos vemos_ dijo besando a cada uno de ellos

_ adios papi_ dijeron al unisono.

_ Señora CHiba... Te amo

_ Yo tambien te amo señor Chiba.

**FIN**


End file.
